We're a Work In Progress
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: He rocks, she writes but can they really make it together? Austin and All decide to become partners, only for the sake of their friends. And it doesn't help that their first impression sucked, can these two even make it one day together? Will they work things out and become friends or even more or will they spend all of summer hating each other?
1. Chapter 1-Paired Up

**I'm backk:)) Hey guys! This is my new story! I hope you like it! I'm really excited and happy about it! Please review, follow and fav if you want to know when I update:) I hope you have an amazing day or evening or whatever time it is for you! Please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V.

I sighed as I watched the clock slowly tick.

Almost two o'clock,

Almost.

God it feels like I'm stuck in time.

Ringggggg!

"Summer!"

I smiled before I grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulder before I walked out of my english class, finally done.

"We're done!" Trish yelled into my ear as I jumped almost falling over as we walked out of the school building.

"Yeah I know! And now we're officially seniors!' I said as Trish squealed,

"finally! So where are we heading for our first day of summer?" Trish asked as I sighed while I got into her car and threw my backpack into the backseat as she got into the driver's seat.

"I need to go to work so can you drop me off there?" I asked as Trish nodded.

"Sure I'll come with you actually" Trish said as I grinned,

"aw thanks!" I said as we drove down to the mall.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked into Sonic Boom while Trish was looking around,

"hey honey! I haven't eaten lunch yet so I'm gonna go look for all the free food samples" my dad said as I slowly nodded as he walked out of the store.

"I sometimes wonder how you two are related" Trish said as I laughed as we walked up to the practice room.

"I do too" I said as I sat down on the piano bench and began to play some notes while I began to sing some lyrics.

"Ally that's amazing!" Trish said as I smiled at her,

"oh stop it, it's a work in progress although it's a duet." I said as I looked at Trish who shook her head.

"No way Ally just ask someone else to do it! Plus I can't write music for the life of me" Trish said as I got up shaking my head.

"Hey you're not bad! I mean you helped me with my last one" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ally I thought of the title which was one word" Trish said as I laughed,

"still it's-" I began before Dez walked in.

"Hey guys my friend is downstairs he wants to buy something, you work here right?" Dez asked me as my eyes widened.

"Oh god I totally forgot!" I said before I ran down stairs. I walked over to the counter looking for whoever wanted to buy something when I collided with something, well someone.

"Ow!" I said as I looked up and well damn. There before me was a much taller blonde person who had eyes that I swear looked like puppies and it was obvious he was built, like really built. "Ow watch where **you're** going" he said, ugh it's always the hot ones who are the rudest. " **You're** the one who hit me" I said as he scoffed,

" **you're** the one who ran into me, do you work here?" He asked, oh great so he's the costumer. "Yeah I do um sorry I was upstairs" I said as we walked over to the counter.

"You should be I was walking around looking for you for like ten minutes" he said as I rolled my eyes,

"that must of been hard looking for a girl who you didn't know-" I began before Dez interrupted me.

"Austin I'm heading to the food court, meet me there?" Dez asked, I see _it's_ name is Austin. "Yeah, could you please hurry up I'm hungry" Austin said as I smirked as I scanned his guitar picks,

"at least you said please" I grumbled as I saw Austin roll his eyes. I swiped Austin's card before I put them in the bag,

"have a decent day Austin" I said as Austin faked a smile,

"why thank you Ally Dawson" Austin said as I opened my mouth to ask how he knew my name but he was already gone.

"Trish did you tell him my name?" I asked as Trish nodded as I groaned,

"great now it knows my name" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rocky start?" Trish asked me as I nodded,

"if there was an award for the worst first impression he would win it! Where have I seen him though?" I asked as Trish sighed.

"That's the guy you see all over Kira's instagram, they're dating. He goes to Selby" Trish said as I nodded.

"Ah the high school downtown, well he's kinda sorta a huge jerk" I said as Trish nodded,

"yeah but he's a really good singer" Trish said as her eye's widened before she smiled as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing um anyway I'm hungry so I'm going to the food court but I'll bring you back some pickles" Trish said as I smiled at her before I saw another customer.

"Hey how may I help you?" I asked as he said,

"where are the triangles?" I raised an eyebrow before I pointed to a corner in the store as he nodded and walked that way. Well everyone has their own thing. I sighed as I put my hair up into a ponytail while wondering what Trish was thinking.

It was now eight o'clock and my dad ended up getting food poisoning so he was home and Trish still hadn't returned. I was in the practice room sipping a water bottle since that was all that was left in the fridge, it used to be stocked with food but the past week Trish and I spent most of our time up here working on finals and eating.

"Ally!" Trish said running into the practice room with a jar of pickles.

"Yay food!" I said grabbing the jar while Trish was grinning at me while I raised an eyebrow at her as I popped a pickle into my mouth.

"What is it Trish?" I asked while Trish smiled,

"I have someone who will do you're duet and help you write the rest of the song!" Trish said as my eye's widened as I smiled,

"who?" I asked happily as Trish smiled before she pointed to the door.

"Introducing your new partner!" Trish said and the second he walked in my smile dropped. "You?!" Austin and I said at the same time as Dez walked in smiling with Trish.

"Dude you said I'd be working with a real songwriter!" Austin said as I gasped,

"hey!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Trish may I have a word?" I asked as Trish nodded as I pulled her outside and shut the door. "Trish! Why Austin?" I asked as Trish winced,

"well okay hear me out" Trish began as I nodded crossing my arms.

"Okay so I went to the food court and met up with Dez and we got talking and there's this contest at the end of the summer right? Anyway the winner or winners get a chance to publish their song with Starr records!" Trish said as my eye's widened as I nodded.

"That's amazing Trish but yet again why Austin?" I asked as Trish smirked.

"Why Austin is because we both know you guys are amazing singers and talented people but no offense but you're not the best. Some of you're songs are too slow while his don't always make sense but are very catchy. So we thought you two could make an amazing song together plus who else would sing with you?" Trish asked me as I sighed,

"I could find someone else that would be better!" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah but do you honestly think any of them will help you as much as Austin could? Please Ally if you won't do this for yourself could you please do this for me? You're best friend who's been rooting for you since kindergarten? If you do this I swear you will be thanking me by the end of summer." Trish said as I rubbed my face with my hands before I looked at her.

"Fine Trish but this is only for you" I said before Trish squealed and hugged me as I smiled hugging her back,

"you won't regret this Ally" Trish said as we walked in I mumbled,

"I really think I will" I said as I looked at Austin who was smirking at me.

"So?" Dez asked me as I crossed my arms smirking back at Austin as I watched his eyes dart down to my v-neck then back up making me blush, ugh this is gonna be rough.

"I'm game, I don't know if he is though" I said as Austin scoffed,

"oh I am plenty game. Why don't we start right now?" Austin said as I nodded.

"Just what I was thinking" I said smirking as Austin rolled his eyes before Trish and Dez walked out.

"Just to let you know I'm not doing this for the record deal or me, definitely not you but for Dez" Austin said as I laughed as I sat down next to him and shoved down the weird feeling I got once our arms touched.

"Oh and you think I'm doing this for you? No this is for Trish, very funny Austin-" I began before Austin said,

"Moon. Pretty sexy right?" Austin said winking at me as I blushed rolling my eyes,

"more like dorky Austin Moon" I said as Austin scoffed.

"Oh and Dawson is any better? You know what that's what I'm gonna call you" Austin said smirking as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat space boy" I said as Austin laughter stopped.

"Anyway show me what you've got Dawson" Austin said as I sighed at his nickname before I pulled out my song book.

"Okay here how does this sound?" I asked as I began to play the song, I was on the second line when he stopped me,

"now you have a good voice I'll give you that the rest of you is well, eh" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well same to you" I said as Austin raised his eyebrow,

"oh like I didn't catch you checking me out" Austin said while I rolled my eyes,

"and like I didn't see you, you're not slick plus you've got a girlfriend" I said as Austin grinned. "Indeed I do, a hot one." Austin said while I cough,

"pig" as Austin gasped,

"whatever I've seen you sucking faces with Dallass" Austin said as I groaned hating the thought. "Anywayyy why did you stop me?" I asked as Austin said,

"the notes are great just the lyrics are so damn sad! This is summer a time to live and be happy not go cry in a corner. If you want us to win then we need to a happier song" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow, no one's really criticized me on my songwriting before.

"Okay let's try to think of some happier lyrics do you think you can do that?" I challenged Austin as he nodded,

"I'm not five years old Ally" Austin said as I laughed "oh I beg to differ" I said as Austin rolled his eyes at me.

It had been about three hours now of arguing and plunking out notes and all we had gotten was about five words in the chorus.

"Oh my god you are seriously impossible to work with!" I groaned as I got up and grabbed my jar of pickles.

"Oh you think I'm the impossible one? Coming from the girl who can't adjust her song lyrics for anyone!" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well if this is **so** hard for you then just quit! I can win this thing on my own" I said as Austin laughed,

"no way Dawson. Those lyrics might be good but they're not great plus I'm not backing down, I"m gonna be the better person and not quit no matter how annoying you are." Austin said triumphantly.

"Trust me Austin I won't be backing down either" I said as Austin smirked as he flexed his muscles,

"why? Dawson just can't stay away from me and these guns?" Austin said kissing his large-my god how is that possible?-muscles.

"Don't flatter yourself Austin I'm just not a quitter that's all. Okay well-yawn- I'm tired so you can leave now" I said as Austin smiled.

"Finally!" Austin said before something crashed downstairs making both of us jump.

"Did you lock the doors?" Austin asked me as I backed away from the door,

"yes I did once Trish and Dez left. The only other person who has a key is my dad who's home sick" I said nervously. Austin then walked out the door.

"Austin! Don't leave me here to die!" I whisper yelled before Austin came back in rolling his eyes at me.

"I was getting some sort of weapon but all you have is a plumber so I'll work with what I've got" Austin said as I nodded before I began to walk in front of him when he pushed me behind him. "Hey!" I whispered as Austin rolled his eyes,

"I'm not letting you go in front that's practically saying shoot me now. Now follow me" Austin said as he began to walk forward as I crept behind him,

"okay anddd" Austin said as turned the corner and Austin jumped out yelling,

"ah!" But there was no one there? I raised an eyebrow as I turned on the lights,

"what the hell?" I asked as I looked around, all there was the jar of guitar picks on the ground and the glass bowl had shattered but not a person in sight.

"You heard that crash though right?" Austin asked as I nodded slowly looking around,

"yeah well I need to clean this up, you should head back home it's almost midnight" I said as Austin nodded.

"Well um let me just hang out until you're done, with your tiny body if someone jumps you you're dead" Austin said as I laughed grabbing a broom,

"you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" I asked as Austin gasped while I cleaned up the glass.

"You really think I'm that cruel?" Austin asked me as I shrugged

"I don't know I've only known you for what five hours?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"True but there's no way I'd want you dead" Austin said as I grinned before I dumped the trash into a near garbage.

"Aw Austin actually has a heart!" I said as Austin scoffed rolling his eyes,

"yeah yeah whatever Dawson. I'm leaving now see you around I guess" Austin said as I nodded before he walked out of the store. I sighed as I looked around one more time before I then groaned, Trish was my ride. I grabbed my phone and sat on the counter and called her,

"hey Trish! Sorry this is kinda late, okay really late. Sorry! But can I get a ride please? Please? If you do this I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow, okay great see you in a few" I said before I hung up the phone. I went up to the practice room and grabbed my song book I sighed as I looked at the page with the beginning of the song, it was mostly a lot of scribbles and a few words then Austin wrote his name in a heart before I stabbed it with the pen.

I put my songbook in my bag and put my pickles into the fridge before I shut off the lights and walked downstairs. I got a text from Trish that she was in the parking lot, I then locked up and walked through the mall. I was passing Melody Dinner which was still open and I saw Austin with a group of his friends while he was making out with Kira, excuse me while I throw up. Who would even want to kiss him he probably tastes even worse than his attitude.

"Hey Dawson!" Austin called out, crap. I looked at him rolling my eyes before I waved once as I kept on walking while I heard a few whistles making me groan. I luckily saw Trish's car and I ran over to her,

"hey thank you so much for getting me" I said as she nodded while yawning.

"No problem but can you drive? I'm so tired" Trish said as I nodded while we switched seats. "So how was songwriting?" Trish asked me as I groaned,

"with the worst partner in the world? Horrible. We only got about five words done and he's imagination is just so huge it's hard to keep him down in reality" I said as Trish nodded.

"True but you need some of that in your lyrics, yours are so down on the ground that they don't always have a soul to them. Just you wait you'll see you two are a perfect mash for a great song" Trish said as I laughed rolling my eyes at her,

"you've put _way_ too much faith into this Trish it might not work" I said as Trish sighed.

"Ally it's just the first day! You guys have all summer to do this" Trish said as I nodded,

"you're right. Oh guess what happened at Sonic Boom?" I asked as Trish raised an eyebrow "what? Did you guys make out or something?" Trish asked as I laughed blushing, damn it.

"God no that would be the last thing I'd ever want to do with Austin Moon. But somehow the guitar picks jar fell on the ground. I know we have air condition but it's not that strong so I'm wondering what made it happen" I said as I pulled up to my dad's house.

"Hm that's odd look over the security cameras tomorrow" Trish said as I sighed,

"they suck they only catch about one thing out of the thousand of things that happen in the store. It'd be pointless but I'll check it out" I said as I got out as did Trish.

"Wait I thought you were at your mom's today?" Trish asked me as I nervously laughed,

"yeah but you know I just wasn't feeling it you know?" I said as Trish raised her eyebrows at me. "Ally is-" Trish began before I cut her off with a hug,

"see you tomorrow Trish!" I said quickly before I ran up to my dad's house and unlocked the door. I waved at Trish who yelled at me,

"you're a strange one Ally" Trish said as I laughed sticking my tongue out at her before I walked inside. I went up to my bedroom and got into some sleeping shorts and a tank top. I put my bag on my table before I brushed my teeth and got into bed. My phone then went off as I groaned, it was a text from my mom.  
( **Ally-bold** _ **,**_ _Penny-Italics_ )

 _Where are you?_

 **I'm at dad's.**

 _I thought you were coming here tonight?  
_ **Yeah but I'm just really tired it's been a long day and dad's house is closer, sorry.**

 _It's okay just tell me next time, will I see you tomorrow?  
_ **I guess.**

I then shut my phone and groaned as I threw it on the ground, dreading having to go to my mom's house tomorrow. I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling, my body was tired yet my mind was awake. How in the world am I gonna make this whole partnership thing with Austin work? He hates me I hate him, this is just a disaster. I groaned before I shut my eyes and tried to go to bed while I tried to figure out how to work with this partnership of ours.

 **Soo there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! So yeah this is a story where Austin and Ally don't get along at first but I promise you there will be auslly just I'm not gonna dive into it cause you gotta build a friendship;) also hrm Ally and her mother, also Penny lives in Miami as well for this story :) but I'm beyond stroked about this! I am leaving for Ireland on Friday and I'll be gone for two weeks so I'm gonna try my hardest to get one more (at least) chapter up before I go! I just have a tonnnn of packing to do and such:/ but I hope you liked this! I'll update asap! Have an amazing day! Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2-Gotcha

**Hey guys! I'm back from Ireland! I was actually back last friday but I've had to fight off jetlag cause my body clock was 7 hours ahead:) and other tasks! But thanks for the reviews! Have you guys heard Sometime Last Night? What's your favorite song?:) I love Do it Again:)) thanks again and please review!:) Have an amazing day or night!**

Ally's P.O.V

I squinted as I looked up to see my blinds were open, letting in all the oh so wonderful sunlight. "Ugh" I groaned as I rolled out of bed hitting my room's hard floor regretting rolling off my bed. I got up quickly rubbing my face as I looked over at my clock as my eye's widened to see it was eleven. I ran into the bathroom and quickly washed my face before I put my hair up into a bun and slid a yellow headband on. I then walked into my room and put on a yellow flowy top with some blue jeans and white flats. I grabbed my phone and threw it into my bag along with my song book.

I ran down the two flights of stairs since I lived in the attic and saw my dad was already gone, great. I quickly grabbed a banana and my keys before I ran out door. I then groaned realizing my dad took the one car we have, I sat back down on the front steps and pulled out my phone.

( **Ally- Bold** , _Trish- Italics_ )

 _Hey Ally...?_

 **Hey Trish where are you?**

 _About to go into Sonic Boom, where are you?_

 **I'm outside my house, I overslept and my dad took the car.**

 _Aw sorry! I'll be there soon, oh um also Austin's in there already talking with your dad._

 **Greatttttt, see you in a few Trish.**

I groaned as I put my head in my hands rubbing my eyes before I sighed and began to eat my banana. Alright just because the day started off well not so good doesn't mean this entire day has to suck! Right...?

"Come on!" Trish yelled making me jump up.

"Coming!" I said as I ran over to her car and got in as she backed out of the driveway.

"So you now realize staying up late makes you sleep in" Trish said as I smiled shaking my head at her.

"I know! I hope my dad won't be too mad" I said as we pulled up into the mall's parking lot.

"Well from what I saw he won't be, Austin's helping him out" Trish said as we got out before I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked a we quickly walked into the mall.

"Yeah he was helping your dad bring in some boxes, is that a problem?" Trish asked me as we walked inside.

"No not at all just it's we-" I began before I ran into someone.

"Ah!" I yelled before I saw a box falling to the ground as I went to grab it so did the other person, there was this odd feeling when our hands touched. I then looked around the box and I sighed, "of course it was you Dawson. Who else would run into me?" Austin asked smirking as I rolled my eyes as I helped him set the box down.

"I could of done that on my own you know" Austin said as I nodded.

"Yeah but you know I just wanted to make sure you could handle these" I said as I opened the box and pulled out some triangles,

"triangles" I said as Austin burst out into laughter.

"As heavy as these little triangles are Dawson I think these guns can handle them" Austin said as he began to flex his arms. I smirked as I tried to not stare, it didn't really work though.

"Okay whatever floats your boat" I said as Austin smirked at me as I began to take the triangles out of the box.

"Okay stop staring at me like some creep what do you want?" I asked Austin as I blew a piece of hair out of my face and looked at him crossing my arms.

"I'm just wondering when we could next work on that song of mine?" Austin asked as I gasped, " **ours** " I said correcting him as he shrugged.

"And my shift is done in a couple hours go find your girlfriend or something" I said as Austin nodded.

"I see where I'm not wanted, I'll be back by fiver alright?" Austin asked me as I nodded.

"So that went well right?" Trish asked me as I laughed,

"if you're version of good was that then sure! Can you help me put the rest of these away?" I asked as Trish groaned before nodding.

"Fine" Trish said as we began to put the triangles away before her eyes got big, that's not good. "Trish" I began as I looked over at her while she was smiling at me,

"I'll be back soon!" Trish said before she ran out of the store. I groaned before I began to put the rest of the triangles away, note to self. Any time Trish's eyes get big, run.

It was now five o'clock and Austin was no where in sight, shocker. I sighed as I took off my name tag when Trish ran in with a blindfold on.

"Hey Ally! Put this on and sing to me Sugar please, it's for my other job" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow at her before I began to sing. I then felt her grab my hand as I sang still feeling around as we slowly went upstairs. I then heard a male voice coming from the practice room, wow their good! Why didn't Trish get me this guy instead of Austin, well granted I haven't really heard him sing but whatever. I then smiled as we continued to sing the song, we then finished and I grinned.

"Wow you're really good!" I said before he replied,

"same to you, wait" he said, no way. I quickly took off my blindfold as did he,

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

We said at the same time. I then looked at Trish and Dez who were smiling at us.

"what were you two trying to accomplish here?" Austin asked sounding a tad bit ticked off as was I.

"Well you two have to admit that you sound good together right? So now you have to stick with the partnership!" Dez said as I laughed.

"Who said I was backing out?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Trish who shrugged at me.

"Oh I wasn't saying you would, I was thinking more on Austin" Dez said as I turned to Austin who was glaring at Dez.

"Oops, heh anyway I gotta go feed my um pet and watch sports!" Dez said as Trish rolled her eyes.

"And I gotta join him!" Trish said before they ran out of the room as I turned around and looked at Austin crossing my arms.

"Austin tisk tisk! If you don't want to do this that's okay alright? No need to fake anything" I said softly as Austin sighed shaking his head,

"no I mean okay sure after last night and since all we did was argue I had some doubts. But I ugh hate to say this but you have an amazing damn voice Dawson" Austin said as I blushed. "Same to you Austin, I was a bit surprised" I said as Austin scoffed.

"That what? I was that amazing?" Austin asked as I smiled rolling my eyes as we sat down at the piano.

"No that you had that in you, I just thought you were a light singer that's all" I said as Austin smirked.

"I've got a lot of surprises that you've still yet to learn, Ally Dawson" Austin said into my ear as I shook off the weird feeling I got.

"Let's get working alright? I have to leave in an hour anyway" I said as Austin nodded before we began.

We worked for the hour and got about a lyric down, which was actually really good for us since most of what we did was argue.

"Alright Austin I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I grabbed my bag and we walked out of the practice room.

"Sounds good Dawson, try not to almost throw a chair at me please" Austin said batting his eyelashes at me as I rolled my eyes as I shoved him as I said "bye dad!" as we walked out of the store.

"Bye Dawson!" Austin yelled as I smiled weakly at the people around us who were looking at us. I quickly walked to the parking lot to see Trish waiting there.

"Hey! Nice seeing you after you ditched me with Austin" I said as Trish stuck her tongue out at me.

"You'll be glad I did sooner or later! Anyway you ready to go roller skating?" Trish asked me as we pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Yeah! I hope I won't fall on my butt" I said as Trish smirked as we went onto the highway.

"Ally knowing you we both know you'll do that" Trish said as I smiled rolling my eyes at her as we drove down to the roller rink.

We arrived and there were so many people there,

"wow saturday nights are busy I see" I said as we walked through the crowd of people.

"I know! Let's go get our skates" Trish said as I nodded, we walked up to the register to get our skates.

"Hey Trish, Ally" Elliot said as he smiled at me as I smiled at him.

"Hey Elliot I didn't know you worked here" I said as Elliot sighed grabbing our shakes and handing them to us.

"Yeah not my first choice but this guy needs money" Elliot said as I laughed.

"Alright well see you around" I said waving to him before we walked away.

"He's so into you" Trish said as I blushed,

"what? No way. Plus I don't even like him I mean yeah he's cute but we barely know each other" I said as Trish nodded.

"Alright well come on let's get something to eat!" Trish said as she dragged me over to the food stand. We both got a hotdog and some fries to split between the two of us. Once we finished our meals we got on our roller skates and went onto the rink.

"Oh my god I'm gonna fall" I said as I clutched onto Trish who laughed at me as we went around the rink.

"Oh great" I grumbled as I saw Austin there with Kira and Dez was skating towards us.

"Hey guys!" Dez said as Trish raised an eyebrow,

"did you guys follow us here?" Trish asked as Dez laughed.

"Ha ha ha-well okay. I didn't but I heard Ally saying something about it and I need to hang out with people who aren't dating one another" Dez said as I laughed.

"Aw poor Dez are you sick of the third wheeling life?" I asked as Dez nodded frantically.

"Yes! I will do anything to hang out with you guys" Dez said as Trish smiled,

"well-" she began before I cut her off.

"You can hang out with Dez it's fine" I said as Dez grinned before Trish groaned letting go of me as I tried to find my balance before I grabbed onto Dez's arm.

"Ow!" Dez said as I looked up at him,

"okay if you want to hang out with us you have to be my support system" I said as Dez smiled. "Will do!" Dez said as I laughed as we began to skate around.

We were skating for about another hour when I saw Austin skate over to us,

"stealing my friend from me Dawson?" Austin asked crossing his arms as I rolled my eyes.

"No he came over here on his own. And I thought you'd be fine with sharing things since we're already sharing a song" I said as Austin smirked.

"You're hot when you get all fired up" Austin as I tried to hide my blush as I glared at him.

"I'm sure you're girlfriend would love to hear that, where is she anyway?" I asked looking around.

"She had to leave, we went in a couple too many circles and she threw up" Austin said scratching the back of his head as the three of us burst out into laughter.

"So watch out girls if you go on a date with Austin Moon he'll make you puke" Trish said as Austin smiled shaking his head at us.

"At least I have a date" Austin said as we skated around and Dez let go of my arm, so I was on my own. Great.

"Hey! Ally could have one soon! Elliot was eyeballing her" Trish said as I rolled my eyes as Austin raising an eyebrow at me and skated in front of my blocking my path. I resisted the urge to grab onto his (large) arm for support.

"Don't tell me you'd actually go out with **him** " Austin said as I tried to move around him but he stood his ground.

"No, I mean probably not! What's your deal with him anyway?" I asked as Austin opened his mouth before Trish yelled at us.

"Austin! Ally! Watch out!" Trish yelled as we both looked and saw a mob of kids coming our way. I tried to skate away before I was knocked to the ground as was Austin. I felt my head hit the ground along with every other part of me as I slid across the floor, I screamed as I saw myself coming closer and closer to the hard wall so I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands over my head preparing for the hard contact.

Yet I heard an ompf and I was rammed into a body instead of a wall. I looked up and Austin was up against the wall his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands were on his chest. "Gotcha" Austin breathed out as I sighed in relief.

"Austin! Ally!" Dez said as Trish and him ran over to us helping us get up,

"here I used to work here come on" Dez said as he helped Austin up as well as we limped off the rink with him. We went into a room that had a couch on it.

"Alright you guys sit here I'm gonna go find a first aid kit and Dez is getting some ice" Trish said as she helped me onto the couch. I sighed as I looked down at my bloody knees and then there was Austin's face?

"Ew Austin get off" I said as I tried to move my legs but no such luck.

"Hey I just saved you from getting a concussion I think I should be allowed to rest my head on your legs Dawson" Austin said with his eyes closed as I sighed nodding.  
"I guess, um also thanks for before" I said awkwardly as Austin laughed.

"You're so damn awkward at times you know that right?" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"And you're cocky and the sky is blue yes these are all facts" I said as Austin laughed as I sighed laughing with him.

"Very true Dawson" Austin said sighing as I nodded.

"How did you get over there before me anyway?" I asked as Austin opened his eyes.

"Well I was rolling around and I saw you over there so I just slid and BAM! I was lucky enough to hit the wall before you and you're way of repaying me was hitting me in the chest with your body" Austin said as I laughed.

"That's what you get for doubting our partnership" I said as Austin smirked rolling his eyes,

"you can really be a bitch can't you sneaky Dawson" Austin said as I gasped.

"Well if I'm a bitch that makes you even more of an asshole" I snapped back at Austin who rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow you're words truly hurt me" Austin said as I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Hey Ally are you oka-hey Austin?" Elliot asked as he walked in as I smiled at him,

"I'm fine thanks Elliot" I said as Elliot nodded. "Cough-all thanks to me-cough. Sorry I think there's something in my throat" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright well um I'll just leave you two to whatever you're doing. See you around Ally" Elliot said winking at me as I blushed before I registered what he said.

"Oh god no we weren't-" I began before Elliot closed the door and Austin burst into laughter.

"Oh man that's good. He actually thought we were ha-" Austin said before I cut him off.

"Never in a million years" I grumbled as Austin smirked,

"oh you know you think about while you're all alone in your room" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"In your dreams Austin" I said as Austin laughed,

"indeed it is Dawson" Austin said as he winked at me as I glared at him and inwardly groaned that I was blushing.

"Hey guys here!" Trish said breaking my stare down with Austin as I looked at her.

"Thank goodness" I said as Dez walked in with some ice packs.

"Ow that stings!" Austin said as he moved his head away.

"Austin stay still you're cut needs to be clean" Trish gritted through her teeths as Austin shook his eyes as I rolled my eyes while I put on my final bandaid.

"Come on Austin it'll take like three seconds" Dez said as Austin shook his head,

"no way my cut can be infected I don't care! I'd rather have that then three seconds of pain from rubbing alcohol" Austin said as I groaned before I grabbed the bottle from Trish and grabbed Austin's head bringing it close to mine.

"What the hel-" Austin began before I looked him dead in the eye,

"one two three" I said softly before I took some rubbing alcohol and put it on his head. And funny thing Austin didn't move, all he did was stare back at me which weirded us both out.

"See that wasn't too hard you're just a big baby" I said as I put the band aid on as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah says the girl who screamed when you found moldy berries" Austin said as I gasped. "It's not normal!" I said as Trish laughed.

"Come on let's get you home" Trish said as I looked at her.

"Trish can I please sleep over again?" I asked as Trish sighed,

"Ally I don't think you can we've got my cousins over already" Trish said as I sighed.

"Why wouldn't you want to go home?" Austin asked me as I looked over to him,

"what? No whatt I love my homes! So much! I can't wait to go home!" I said as I smiled a bit too widely as Austin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey Dez I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna catch a ride with Trish and Ally if you don't mind" Austin said smirking as I groaned.

"Great" I said faking a smile as I looked at Trish who mouthed 'I-can't-say-no' as I nodded. We got into the car as Trish asked,

"so Austin where do you live?" Trish asked as Austin said,

"well I live near Ally's dad's house so I'll tell you once we drop Ally off" Austin said as I smiled before I looked at Trish who nodded. Trish drove us to a park,

"you're mom lives here?" Austin asked as I nodded,

"yup! Well pretty close that is" I said as Austin slowly nodded.

"Hey Trish can I just drive myself home? So you don't get confused, that's not a problem right?" Austin asked looking between Trish and I as she slowly nodded.

"Um yeah of course! I'll see you later Ally" Trish said as Austin and her switched seats.

"See you tomorrow Dawson" Austin said as I smiled nodded. I then began to walk away, I looked behind me no car. Okay good. I then ran to my dad's house, I kept an eye out for Trish's car. I was almost there when I saw Trish's car turning onto the same street that I was on.

"Eek!" I squealed before I hid behind a bush causing the people who lived there's dog to bark. "Shh!" I said trying to hush the dog as the car drove by, I looked up and sighed in relief as I saw the car was gone. I ran into my house and crept up to my room. I sighed as I changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed, that was close a bit too close. I let that thought sink in as I went to bed.

The one flaw in Ally's plan was that a certain blonde saw the entire thing.

 **Ta-da! So Austin and Ally are making some interesting memories!;) Elliot hrm, I'm not saying a relationship but you'll see more of him;) also Ally keeps on running around hrm...odd? There's gotta be a reason for this thought right? Of course here is:)) and it's-just kidding! You'll find out later! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! New episode tomorrow! Becky G will be in it! Woot woot! Also my birthday was last thursday so I'm officially 16 yay! Could for a baby gift get to 10 maybe reviews?:) if not that's okay! I hope you have an amazing day! I will update very soon! Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3-Lightning Stirkes

**HEY YOU GUYS! I am so soo soo sorry! It's been like two weeks! I can explain though! I well the first week was just busy but so my R5 concert was on Friday the 24th! So I was able to meet Rydel by herself that morning for her magazine signing and then the rest of the band that afternoon! So yay!:)) and also did you guys watch Mysteries and Meddling Kids? It was so funny! But guess what also happened on Sunday the 26th of July 2015? I MET LAURA FLIPPIN MARANO! I don't even know how I'm alive but she's so sweet and if your on social media and saw a girl who was brown with black hair and red lipstick next to Laura then you just say the face of causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy! Anyway I hope this makes up for my late update! Over 4K! Have an amazing day please review!:)**

Ally's P.O.V

*Beep beep-wham!*

I groaned as I slammed my alarm clock and my eye's widened as I saw it was ten o'clock.

"Oh my god!" I said as I ran up and grabbed a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. I put my hair up into a pony tail and I slid on some black flats. I brushed my teeth and then ran downstairs,

"dad is going to kill me oh my god" I grumbled as I grabbed a banana and a granola bar and stuck it in my purse. I ran outside and stopped suddenly as I saw my dad's car still in the garage? Did he walk to the mall? That's kinda far. I walked back into the house,

"dad?" I asked as I heard nothing before I heard a thump from upstairs.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs looking around,

"dad?" I asked as I slowly opened the door to his room.

"Dad are you ok-oh god" I said as I covered my eyes as my dad vomited into a trash can.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked as my dad sighed nodding as I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handing to him so he could wipe his face.

"I'll be fine honey I just-I think I have a twenty four hour bug. Weren't you supposed to be with your mom this week?" My dad asked as I inwardly groaned. So I may have or may not have for the past week snuck in and out of this house but hey details details.

"Yeah but now I have to be with you" I said as my dad nodded.

"Alright well please go run the store I can't for now but here are the keys" my dad said as I nodded.

"Okay do you need anything?" I asked as my dad as he shook his head.

"No I'm alright but please get to Sonic Boom I'm sure at least someone is waiting" my dad said as I nodded before he put his head back into the bowl and threw up again and then I ran downstairs, people throwing up isn't a favorite of mine.

"I'll see you tonight dad!" I said as I opened the front door I heard a moan from upstairs as I nodded before I locked the door behind me and got into the car. I drove down to the mall it took me just about ten minutes. I quickly got out of the car and texted Trish the fifth time asking if she could help me run the store today, yet no response how grand. I groaned as I saw a small crowd outside of the store,

"hey I'm so sorry! I know the sign says we open at eight but my dad is under the weather so sorry" I said quickly as I got a few nods and a couple eye rolls. I sighed as I opened the door and turned on the lights as everyone went into the store. I quickly went upstairs and put my things in the practice room, I then ran downstairs and unlocked walked behind the check out. "Alright that will be five fifty" I said as a man handed me five guitar pics.

It was only three o'clock which is usually when I get to relax but today the store is swamped. There were so many people here today, damn that all mall sale that just happened to be going on today.

"Whoa" Dez and Austin said as they walked into the store as I groaned.

"Yeah no shit are you gonna buy anything?" I asked as Austin smirked,

"maybe but maybe I'll just watch you run around like a hamster" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him as I rung up someone's items.

"Have a nice day!" I said as the person walked out and in walked Trish, thank goodness.

"Trish! Why weren't you answering your phone?" I asked as Trish's eyes became wide as she walked over to me looking at the crowded store.

"I got a job at the fro yo store but oh my god I've never seen it this busy! Where's your dad?" Trish asked as Austin and Dez walked over to us with an entire bucket of guitar pics.

"He's sick could you please go help those people over there get to the tubas here's the key to the case" I said as Trish nodded. I sighed as I wiped some sweat from my forehead, man is it hot in here?

"Here Dawson could you please ring up all of these?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes at him. "Really Austin today is not the day fo-" I began before I was cut off.

"Hey can you please get that?" Someone asked pointing to a guitar on the top shelf.

"Yeah one second!" I said,

"I've been waiting in line for ten minutes!" Someone yelled as I sighed,

"sorry!" I yelled as Austin looked at me then the person.

"Hurry up! I'm in a rush kid!" A man yelled as I sighed rubbing my head. Man it's really hot in here.

"Hey! Asshole! She's having to run this entire place without help so unless you want to come up here and do what she's doing I'd zipit!" Austin yelled at the guy as everyone went silent and I was a bit shocked.

"Dawson go upstairs you look like you're about to faint" Austin said as I shook my head,

"I'm fi-" I began before Austin cut me off.

"Go because I don't want to have to deal with a passed out Dawson" Austin said as I nodded walking upstairs as Trish followed me.

"Okay just take a seat Ally I'm gonna go get you some lunch but for now just drink this" Trish said handing me a bottle of water as I sat down on the couch.

"Alright thanks Trish" I said as Trish nodded before she walked out. I sighed as I took a long sip of water as I groaned looking at my reflection, my entire face had so much sweat on it I looked like I had just bathed in a oil. I went into the bathroom and washed my face before I dried off which cooled me down and went back into the practice room. Trish then walked in with a smoothie and a sandwich.

"I already gave the boys there's but here eat up" Trish said smiling at me as I laughed before I began to eat the sandwich. My eyes then widened,

"wait who's running the store?" I asked as Trish smiled,

"Austin is running the check out and Dez is helping everyone else. I can't believe he stood up for you like that before" Trish said as I nodded.

"I know since before he was making me check out a million guitar pics. This is probably the first time I don't want to rip off his head" I said as Trish laughed.

"Trust me you two will come around" Trish said as I laughed shaking my head,

"yeah and pigs will fly. Trish, Austin and I are just polar opposites!" I exclaimed as we walked down, there were still a lot of people here but not as many.

"Exactly! Opposites attract" Trish said as she winked as I turned red hitting her arm,

"never" I said as Trish laughed while we walked over to Austin.

"Hey Austin I can take over now" I said as Austin frowned,

"no. I like it here! Can't you go help people?" Austin asked as I groaned ,

"fine" I said as Austin smiled.

"Thanks Dawson!" Austin said as I shook my head as I walked over to help people.

It was now seven o'clock. I closed the store since there was a storm watch and they asked everyone to close their doors since this is an outdoor mall.

"Mhm this is good pizza" Austin said as we were all in the practice room,

"well no duh you haven't eaten all day" I said as Austin stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh hush Dawson let me have my moment" Austin said as I laughed along with Dez and Trish. "Hey you guys are low on water, and snacks" Trish said as I sighed.

"Let's go get some!" I said as Trish nodded,

"come on boys" Trish said as we got up,

"but I don't wanna move" Dez said as Austin nodded in agreement.

"Don't test me" Trish said moving towards them as they both got up quickly,

"of course! Let's go! Ladies first" Austin said as he opened the door for us as we laughed.

"I still wonder how you do that" I said as Trish laughed throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"It's a gift what can I say" Trish said as I laughed "come on let's go" I said looking at the sky.

We were in the store and Austin and I were on drinks while Trish and Dez were on snacks. "Alright so we can get some more waters and what kind of pop do you like?" I asked as Austin raised an eyebrow at me,

"why are you asking?" Austin asked as I sighed,

"welll I was guessing you were gonna be spending more time in the practice room since we're working on that song so I thought I'd get something you liked" I said as Austin smirked.

"Aw Dawson you wanna see more of me don't you?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams" I said as Austin laughed. As we passed the drinks Austin pointed to some beer cans,

"no way you can get those on your own time" I said as Austin laughed.

"You're such a good girl oh my god" Austin said as I smiled,

"say it loud say it proud!" I said as Austin smiled shaking his head,

"but what if you break the rules? Kira would adore you for it!" Austin said as I shook my head. "Does root beer work?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"Good now you two can go ahead and drink with all of your party friends while I enjoy peace and quiet from the practice room" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Fine party pooper" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't even want me around you're crowd I'm sure I'd be embarrassing" I said as Austin smirked,

"I'm sure that's true but if there was ever a time I got you to go to a party I would make sure you'd have fun" Austin said as we checked out the drinks.

"Oh and of course I would turn to you out of all people for fun" I said as Austin gasped,

"I am such a fun person Dawson you're just stuck in a comfort zone the size of an ant" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him, so maybe he was right...

"miss may I see you ID?" The lady asked as I raised an eyebrow then looked down and there were the beer cans.

"Austin! I'm so sorry he put them there not me" I said as she laughed nodding while Austin laughed as well,

"aw that's okay you two are a cute couple though" she said as Austin stopped laughing and I choked on my spit.

"No way-"

"me and her?!"

"That's insane-"

"I'd never-"

"Me neither!"

We said at the same time.

"Okayy I get it you two aren't dating my bad, have a nice day!" The lady said as I nodded at her as we took the bags into the car.

"Well that was um" I began as Austin scratched the back of his neck,

"odd" Austin said as I nodded in agreement.

"Hey you guys!" Trish and Dez said as we saw them walking towards Trish's car which was the one we took.

"Hey you guys got some food yay!" I said as we put all the groceries into trunk.

"Do you guys just wanna bring these in my fridge it looks like it's about to storm it's already raining" Trish said as I shook my head.

"I'm sure it's nothing also I want to get this stuff in the fridge and I forgot my songbook in there" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear you're poor songbook. We can just drop you off there and meet us at Trish's warm house" Austin said as I fake laughed before I glared at him.

"Alright but I'm not grabbing you're wallet for you" I said as Austin groaned,

"damn it" Austin said making us all laugh.

"Alright we'll drop you guys off there and then meet us back at my house alright?" Trish asked as we drove back to the mall and the rain was coming down a bit harder, great.

We had arrived at the mall and it was still drilling, but harder.

"Alright you guys see you soon!" Trish said as Austin and I got out of the car, Dez got out as well since his car was here and drove off to Trish's house.

"Alright you grab that bag I'll get the rest" Austin said as I rolled my eyes,

"I can carry th-" I began before I saw Austin walking towards Sonic Boom. I sighed as I grabbed the other two bags and walked up behind him.

"Man it's really starting to rain" Austin said trying to shield the bags from getting even more wet cause now it was downpouring with wind.

"No duh captain obvious" I said as Austin rolled his eyes as we walked up to the Sonic Boom doors.

"Okay now-oh shit" I said as I felt around my pockets, no key.

"No oh my god Dawson you're kidding me right? Let me check" Austin said as he felt his pockets then he felt mine,

"hey! Hands away!" I said swatting his hands as he smirked.

"What you've got a nice a-" Ausitn began as I blushed before I stopped him,

"don't" I said as Austin smirked rolling his eyes.

"Okay so you don't have the key to get inside where are your car keys?" Austin asked me as I groaned.

"There on a keychain with the keys to Sonic Boom which is in the practice room" I said pounding my head against the glass. Austin groaned as he ran his hands through his hair before there was a loud boom of thunder making us both jump.

"Alright is there anywhere we can drop these off? Like sheltered?" Austin asked as I shook my head,

"no everything's closed-wait! There's a little shack in the back! It'll work!" I said as we quickly ran around back as the rain came down even harder. We ran back and put the food in the shack. "We can go get it tomorrow but we need to get somewhere safe! Do you have any money for the bus?" Austin asked yelling over the rain as I grabbed my purse and looked through it.

"I only have enough for one ticket! Do you live near by?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"Yeah I live 10 minutes away from here walking but it would take me about five if I rode the bus" Austin said as I nodded.

"Alright you live closer, here take this" I said handing Austin the money but he gave it back to me.

"Dawson no this is your money!" Austin yelled at me over the rain and thunder,

"yeah! But I'm the reason why we are out here!" I yelled as Austin groaned running his hand through his very wet hair.

"Okay so all of your keys are inside right? And you're doors are locked at home? Do you have you're phone?" Austin asked me as I shook my head,

"no it's all in there" I said inwardly groaning. Why did you have to forget everything?

"Okay here um alright here's the plan. I'm gonna go take the bus and you wait here okay? I'll drive back my car and car keys are at my house" Austin said as I nodded.

"Okay! Now hurry up the bus is leaving soon" I yelled as Austin rolled his eyes,

"bossy much?" Austin yelled back at me as he began to run and I rolled my eyes at him as I walked over to a food court which had umbrellas and I rolled one up and sat down.

It had been an hour, Austin should be here, I am very cold and the lightning isn't making me feel all that much better. I groaned as I sighed, I need to get to Austin's house I know the address and I'm cold this shouldn't be too hard. I walked out of the mall and took a left and began to follow the street signs,

"where in the world is Randolph?" I asked as I looked around, oh god I'm lost aren't I? This is it goodbye life, on my gravestone it will read Ally Dawson. The girl who couldn't wait long enough so she thought she could make it to a stupid boy's house and got lost and died, great. I screamed as I heard lightning strike yet again, I then saw a car coming up the road. I began to run towards it on the sidewalk waving frantically hoping to get some kind of attention, and they passed by me great. I sighed as I put my head in my hands and sat down on the sidewalk,

"this is just so great" I said as I sighed rubbing my eyes. I then heard a honk, I looked up and saw the car was parking next to me and Austin came out of it and ran over to me.

"Dawson! What the hell are you doing here?" Austin asked as I said,

"it had been an hour and you still hadn't came back and I thought-I thought I could make it!" I yelled over the ran as we got into his car.

"God you're crazy" Austin said rolling his eyes as we drove off.

"Hey you're the one who was taking a while to get here" I said as we drove into his driveway, wow nice house.

"Yeah that's because there are bus stops, I'm not the first one! Come on let's get you inside" Austin said as he took off his warm sweatshirt and held it over my head as we walked inside, "okay here come on in" Austin said as I walked in taking off my shoes.

"Wow you have a really nice house" I said as we walked up to Austin's room.

"Yeah thank my parents who are actually out of town right now for that. Here you can use my bathroom there's a shower if you want to take one and here are some sweatpants and a sweater. Come downstairs when you're done and try not to break anything" Austin said as I fake laughed at him.

"Oh my god Austin you're so funny I'm dying" I said with no emotion as Austin smiled,

"I know thanks!" Austin said as he walked out of his room and I sighed. I walked into his bathroom and took off my wet clothes and got into the shower, ah warm water what a wonderful thing. I then sighed as I looked at the shampoo bottles, I forgot this was a guys shower with guy shampoo great. I put some shampoo and conditioner in my hair, I didn't even use anything for my body I don't want to smell like him.

I then got out and wrapped my body in a towel, a very small towel let me add this thing barely covered my butt. I looked around and groaned realizing Austin's clothes are in the other room. I quietly opened the door and sighed in relief no one is here, but then I raised an eyebrow as I noticed everywhere in the house was dark? I heard Austin yelled,

"shit!" From downstairs, so the power went out great. I quickly got into Austin's clothes and felt my way around his room. I heard something crash, dang it! I didn't actually want to break anything!

"What was that?" Austin yelled from downstairs,

"I don't know! It's pitch dark up here!" I yelled back down at him as I felt my way to the door before I stubbed my toe on his bed falling face forward onto it.

"Alright I'm coming up" I said as I groaned getting off the bed and then BAM! The door hit my face causing me to fall back onto the bed and a laugh from Austin.

"Sorry Dawson-laugh-I didn't see you there" Austin said as I groaned rubbing my nose as I glared at him.

"Yeah enjoy your little laugh but we don't have power so ha!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes handing me a flashlight.

"Did you just hear yourself, **we** don't have power. So looks like it's just you me and this dark lonely house" Austin said as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Keep your mind out of the dark lonely gutter" I said as Austin laughed.

"Hey I'm not the one who said it, it's you thinking about sex" Austin said as I rolled my eyes. "Shut up" I said as we walked downstairs,

"sex" Austin said again as I felt myself heat up, stop it!

"Austin seriously!" I exclaimed as Austin laughed before yelling,

"sexxxx" so it echoed in the house as I shoved him.

"Stop it okay! We should find something to eat" I said changing the topic while Austin still had that stupid smirk on his stupid face.

"Okay here there's some granola bars in here and then there is some cold pasta in the fridge the power hasn't been off for that long so it should be fine" Austin said as I nodded. I pulled out the pasta and put it onto two separate plates and Austin handed me a granola bar and a glass of water. We sat down at his table with his phone as a flashlight and then our two actual flashlights.

"Mhm not too bad" I said as Austin smirked,

"I made it myself" Austin said as I coughed.

"You didn't poison it did you?" I asked as Austin gasped.

"No god you think I'm that horrible?" Austin asked as I took a sip of my water,

"well I don't know you don't really like me" I said as Austin scoffed.

"Pft and you like me? You never fail to tell me if I'm messing up something" Austin said as I smiled. "And that's why we're partners not friends" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"You never fail to point out any flaws in my life" I said as Austin smirked "hey it's good life advice" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah totally what would I do without you? Oh wait hm the list could go on and on" I said as Austin laughed,

"yeah of things that you simply adore about me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes finishing the pasta and granola bar.

"Yes if today happens to be opposite day" I said as Austin rolled his eyes while we put the dishes on the table.

"Oh my god! It's already ten! Do you have an extra bed?" I asked as Austin thought for a second.

"Um no but you can sleep on the couch down here" Austin said as I nodded.

"Alright sounds good!" I said as I began to walk over to the couch.

"Hey Dawson what were you doing the night Trish dropped you off?" Austin asked me as I froze, "oh that? I had forgotten my toothbrush at my dad's house and you know me needing to have white teeth! By the way do you have an extra toothbrush?" I asked as Austin sighed nodding "yeah come with me" Austin said as we went back up to his bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then went downstairs.

It was one o'clock in the morning and I was woken by a loud crack of thunder and then lighting making me scream.

"What? What happened?" Austin asked running down the stairs rubbing his eyes with a flashlight in his hand.

"Sorry it was just um-" I began as Austin yawned,

"come on Dawson spit it out do I need to beat someone up or not?" Austin asked as I shook my head.

"No it's just I'm a tad bit afraid of thunderstor-AH!" I yelled as lightning struck. Austin sighed as he ran his hands through his hair thinking,

"okay here come with me" Austin said as I nodded grabbing the blanket, the AC here was turned up wayyy to much! We walked up to Austin's room causing me to raise an eyebrow "Austin there is no way I'm getting in a bed with-" I began as Austin pull out a mattress from under his bed.

"Here just go sleep on my bed it's the furthest from the window" Austin said yawning as I nodded.

"I'm shocked at how kind you are" I said as I got under the covers inhaling the smell of him. Austin laughed before saying,

"that's probably because it's one in the morning and I'm tired don't get used to this Dawson, you still annoy me" Austin said as I smirked.

"As to you Austin" I said as Austin put some pillows and a sheet on the mattress before he closed his eyes and turned off the flashlight.

"Thanks Austin" I said softly as I heard a grunt then a nod from Austin as I rolled my eyes before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **So there we go! Austin and Ally hung out a lot today didn't they?:) theres lots more to happen with those two:)) also Austin remembers Ally from the other night;))) I might switch p.o.v.s soon! I am going to try to update again at the end of this week! I don't know if this is me or not but this summer is going by wayyy to fast! Also please follow my lovely nugget stunningmarano on twitter she helped me to get out of a writers block that I was having! But I'm back! I hope you liked this chapter! Also if you want to know about the concert or laura just pm me I love talking to people!:)) Have an amazing day and please review!:))**


	4. Chapter 4-Firsts

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! So sorry this took me a while! Last week I got caught up in this oneshot I posted called '** ** _Make this place our home_** **' if you wanna check it out that would be amazing! I really hope you guys like this chapter another one that's 4K! Do you think we could get to 30?:)) that would be amazing! Have an amazing day or night! Please review!:)**

Ally's P.O.V

I sighed as I opened my eyes as saw I was alone in the room, great. I yawned as I heard Austin's phone buzzing, I walked over and saw they were texts from Trish, oh god. I quickly called her,

( **Ally-bold** , _Trish Italics_ )

 _Finally!_

 **Hey this is Ally so sorry Trish my phone died and Austin only has iphone chargers.**

 _Alright but you two are okay right?_

 **Yeah we're fine I was able to crash at Austin's.**

 _Ooo getting fu-_

 **NO! I'll be at the store in about twenty minutes are you already at the mall?  
** _Yeah why?_  
 **Can you please go tell my dad I'm alright and I'll be there soon?**  
 _Yes, see you soon!_  
I smiled as I shut the phone. I looked around yelled,

"Austin?" I yelled throughout the house. I sighed as I walked around looking for my dry clothes, I heard something ding from downstairs. Me being the curious person I am I went downstairs. The beeping continued as I found myself opening the door to a small closet which had a washer and a dryer that was going off. I quickly opened the door to see my warm clothes sitting there, I grabbed them before I closed the door and walked back upstairs. I looked around as I walked down the hall to Austin's room, where is that boy? I opened the door to his room as I set my clothes down and began to take off the sweatshirt before I heard,

"Dawson what the hell?" Austin yelled as I turned around with the sweatshirt half off to see Austin standing there in a towel, without a shirt on, dripping wet, need I say more? Was it hot in here?

"Oh my god Austin-sorry!" I yelled as I closed my eyes running into the door before I quickly grabbed the handle and ran out as I opened my eyes and rubbed them as I sat on the stairs. God why Ally why? Now I can't get that image out of my head, it's just he's so-STOP! He's annoying and not worth your time!

"Okay you can come in" Austin said as I sighed calming down my hot cheeks before I walked in and saw Austin standing there, still shirtless, still has that dang towel wrapped around his waist. Oh how grand.

"Hey oh wait shit!" Austin said as he let go of the towel as I squealed closing my eyes running back into the door causing me to fall back onto Austin's bed as he laughed at me.

"You can open your eyes Dawson" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him as I took my hands off my eyes and looked at Austin who was putting on a shirt, thank god.

"Not funny" I said as I rubbed my head as Austin smirked as he walked into the bathroom to put his towel away before he walked back in.

"I thought it was hilarious plus you got all flustrated which is just adorable" Austin said batting his eyelashes as I rolled my eyes before I shoved his arm.

"Please get out so I can get changed" I said as Austin nodded,

"fine but you know you'd love to strip down in front of me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes pretending to barf.

"Now we don't want vomit all over your sheets now do we?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes as he left the room and I got into my clothes. I quickly made his bed before I walked out of his room and went downstairs to see Austin waiting for me.

"Finally" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him,

"could you just give me a ride to the mall please?" I asked as Austin nodded,

"sure! But I wanna make a quick stop" Austin said as I nodded,

"whatever you want" I said as we got into the car before Austin drove off. We drove through a drive through and Austin got a coffee and bagel. We then got to the mall at about eleven.

"Oh my gosh we're an hour late!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes as we walked through the mall. "Relax Ally, you're dad had you watch the entire store along yesterday I'm sure he can manage an hour alone" Austin said as I sighed as we walked into the store. I smiled seeing that there was barely anyone here,

"wow so the one day you're late there's no one here" Austin said laughing as I smiled rolling my eyes as I hit his oh so hard chest.

"Ow!" Austin said as I smirked as I walked over to my dad.

"Hey dad! So sorry I didn't call you last night just Austin and I got caught up in the storm" I said as my dad nodded as Austin walked over to us.

"That's okay! Did you stay at Austin's last night?" My dad asked as I nodded slowly I opened my mouth to speak before Austin cut in.

"We slept in separate rooms though Mr. Dawson just in case you were worried" Austin said as I nodded as my dad laughed shaking his head as Austin and I raised our eyebrows.

"No it's not a problem Austin, I doubt anything would of happened anyway based off of how Ally talks about you" my dad said as my eyes went large and I glared at him as Austin raised an eyebrow "and what exactly did she say?" Austin asked as I groaned, here it comes.

"Well just I'm under the impression that you two hate one another" my dad said as I sighed as Austin titled his head a bit, taking back.

"Oh well I guess if that's how Dawson feels. Anyway it was very nice to see you Mr. Dawson, later Dawson" Austin said as he began to walk out as I ran after him.

"Austin wait!" I said as Austin turned around,

"what?" Austin asked with zero emotion.

"I don't hate you okay? Hate that's such a strong word and yeah you aren't my favorite person on this planet and I'm not yours which is just fine! But I don't hate you" I said as Austin nodded. "Whatever Dawson, um I'll be back at three alright?" Austin asked as I sighed nodding before he walked away. I walked back into the store as my dad called me over,

"Ally honey? Could you please go in the supplies room? There are some harmonicas that need to be boxed could you box them?" My dad asked as I nodded walking into the storage room and groaned, there were stacks upon stacks of harmonicas. Great.

I was boxing the well feels like hundrath but in reality was just the twentieth harmonica as I thought back to Austin. Austin doesn't actually think I hate him right? I've never actually hated someone before! Never! I hope he doesn't, I mean he drives me crazy but he has his well um one good moment, I just ugh-this shouldn't be bugging you even! He's Austin Moon! The guy who pushes your buttons! The guy who-

"hey Ally!" Elliot said walking in as I jumped up fixing my hair.

"Hey Elliot! What um brings you to sonic booms storage closet?" I asked as Elliot laughed as I smiled at him,

"the girl inside" Elliot said as I blushed smiling.

"Have you had your break yet?" Elliot asked me as I shook my head,

"I came in late thanks to Austin, so I don't get off till six but that's just in four hours! Why are you asking?" I asked as Elliot smiled,

"well I was wondering if I could take you out on a date, for an hour on your break if that's alright?" Elliot asked shyly as I almost fell over.

"Yes! I mean yes of course, I'll see you at six Elliot" I said as Elliot smiled,

"can't wait" Elliot said before he walked out as soon as he closed the door I fell over and called Trish to come over right away.

"What? What's the emergency?" Trish asked running inside of the storage closet as she held some bags of my clothes like I asked on the phone.

"Elliot asked me out!" I said smiling as Trish's smiled dropped for a second before she smiled again,

"and that makes you happy?" Trish asked me as I nodded,

"then yay! If you're happy then I am!" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you not happy for me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips as Trish shook her head,

"no no! It's just I thought a different guy would ask" Trish said as I laughed,

"who?" I asked as Trish opened her mouth but was interrupted by Austin and Dez walking back in, also this is a very small storage room so it was getting tight.

"So did your dad ask for the practice room back?" Austin asked laughing as I rolled my eyes at him,

"what are you doing here?" I asked as Austin put a hand on his heart,

"well even though I'm an hour late I'm still here to work on the song" Austin said as I blushed putting my hands over my mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! It's just well Austin I have a date a six and I need to finish this which will take an hour then Trish needs to help me figure out to wear so we can work on the-" I rambled on as Austin cut me off.

"You're going out with Elliot?" Austin asked his eyes wide as I nodded slowly,

"yeah, he's a good guy!" I said stomping my foot as Austin rolled his eyes.

"You're barely know him Dawson" Austin said as I rolled my eyes,

"and you do?" I asked as Austin stuck his tongue out at me.

"Whatever I was gonna go to a party anyway tonight with Kira so I'll see you tomorrow, Dawson" Austin said as I sighed as Dez sighed as well as they walked out of the storage room as I groaned.

"Ugh! The nerve of Austin! He can't go around telling me to date! Has he _**seen**_ his girlfriend?" I asked annoyed as Trish laughed.

"Calm down Ally it's nothing, it's fine you guys don't like each others significant others no biggie" Trish said fighting off a smile as I shook my head.

"Whatever who care's what annoying Austin thinks anyway! Can you please help me finish boxing these?" I asked as Trish nodded,

"of course" Trish said as we began to box the rest of the harmonicas.

It was five thirty and we had finally finished,

"alright here Ally wear this" Trish said as I looked and saw she had given me a party dress that was white with roses going down it and a low cut in the back.

"Trish isn't this um too fancy?" I asked as Trish laughed shaking her head,

"oh Ally dear I have so much to teach you. Just because you only wear flowy dress as 'casual' doesn't mean they're the only dress that is, don't worry he'll see it as casual" Trish said as I nodded.

"Alright" I said trusting her on this. I quickly got into the dress and sat down as Trish grabbed her bag of makeup.

"Okay now close your eyes Ally" Trish said as I sighed closing my eyes as I felt cold eye liner glide down my eye.

"Alright and done!" Trish said as I opened my eyes as I smiled looking up at her, my hair was now straight and in a ponytail and I had some red lipstick on along with some simple mascara and eye liner.

"Thank you so much Trish!" I said hugging her,

"anytime Ally! Have fun on your date" Trish said as I began to walk out before I heard her mumble something.

"What?" I asked as Trish smiled shaking her head,

"nothing! Now go!" Trish said as I smiled as I walked out to see Elliot standing there in the same pants but now a dress shirt.

"Wow you look amazing Ally" Elliot said as we walked out of Sonic Boom as I blushed "oh stop this old thing?" I said as Elliot laughed.

"So where are we headed?" I asked as Elliot smiled,

"the lovely yet very affordable Melody Diner!" Elliot said as I smiled while we walked inside and got seated at our table.

"So tell me about yourself Elliot" I said as Elliot smiled taking a sip of his water,

"well let me see, I am an only child. So that's always fun" Elliot said as I grinned. T

trust me I know" I said as Elliot smiled.

"Okay good at least I have one person to relate to! But hm let me see well if you actually went to school games then you would of seen that I play baseball along with football, I'm on varsity for both" Elliot said as I nodded.

"Well you see I would but I just don't get the whole scorekeeping thing" I said as Elliot smiled. "I'll have to teach you, so what about you Ally?" Elliot asked me as I opened my mouth when the waitress came over to us. We both ended up ordering chicken pot pies, there so good!

"Alright so you know that I already work at Sonic Boom" I said as Elliot laughed.

"Yes I know ever since freshman year" Elliot said as I nodded.

"Indeed and I also write songs" I said as Elliot's eyes light up.

"What are you working on right now?" Elliot asked me as we got our food.

"Well it's actually a duet with Austin" I said as Elliot nodded,

"oh" Elliot said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" I asked as Elliot shrugged,

"it's just Austin and I go back a little, we have-used to be in the same friend group" Elliot said as I nodded slowly not wanting to push the subject.

The rest of two hours we had out was amazing, we talked about everything and anything. It was perfect.

"Alright well I have to head back and lock up" I said as Elliot nodded,

"I'll walk you back" Elliot said as we walked back to sonic boom.

"Well tonight was very lovely Elliot" I said as Elliot smiled as we stood in front of Sonic Boom, "indeed. Now do I get a goodbye kiss?" Elliot asked me as I blushed smirking,

"I think so you got a fifteen out of sixteen" I said as Elliot gasped,

"why didn't I get a sixteen out of sixteen?" Elliot asked as I smiled.

"You made me pay" I said as Elliot sighed,

"I forgot my wallet! But next time I will" Elliot said as I smirked.

"So you think there will be a next time" I asked as Elliot smirked before he leaned in and kissed me, I widened my eyes in shock before I closed my eyes as I kissed him back, the kiss was well wonderful yet not amazing. We then broke apart,

"there will be" Elliot said softly before he walked away as I sighed smiling before I walked inside to find Trish sitting there.

"Someone got some lip action" Trish said as I smiled hitting her arm,

"oh hush! Thanks for watching the store for me by the way. I can lock up and we can watch some movies" I said as Trish nodded.

"Yes! So how was the date?" Trish asked me as I smiled locking the door,

"wonderful! He's such a gentleman and so sweet, is it possible to be too sweet?" I asked as Trish rolled her eyes nodding as I took out my laptop.

"Yes Ally that's what you are. And there's too nice and then just weird" Trish said as I laughed at her as we began to watch Tangled.

We finished the movie at about ten and Trish had to go, and now it's midnight. I was working on the chorus that Austin and I were suppose to work on today after I blew him off, he'll be fine though! He's at his party thing with Kira anyway! I was writing down the notes for the chorus when I heard someone bang on the door making me drop my pencil and fall off the bench. "What?" I yelled at the pounding got louder as I dialed 911 on my phone just in case and grabbed my songbook as I walked down the stairs. There was a large figure standing there, I squinted as I got closer and closer then screamed as they pounded once more. I fell forward so I was looking up at, Austin? I got up quickly and saw Austin standing there I unlocked the door and looked at Austin.

"Austin?" I asked quietly as Austin smirked,

"Dawson" Austin slurred as he stumbled in as I caught him.

"Austin have you been drinking?" I asked as I closed the door as Austin walked around stumbling knocking over a wrack of guitars.

"Oh shit I'll get-get that" Austin said as he fell over as he began to pick the guitars and put them on the table.

"Austin it's fine don't worry about it. We should get you home let me drive you" I said as I helped Austin get up as fell back against the cash counter and Austin placed his hands on my hips,

"so how was your date Dawson?" Austin asked before he did something that shocked me, he began to place kisses down my neck and why did it feel so god damn good?

"Uh-oo it was-mh-Austin-oo- stop!" I managed to get out as I pushed Austin away shaking my head,

"just stay here okay?" I asked as Austin nodded as I quickly ran up stairs. I grabbed my songbook and my phone before I ran back downstairs to see Austin sitting on top of the counter smiling goofily at me.

"You look real sexy in that dress Dawson" Austin said as I shook my head, he's intoxicated I reminded myself.

"Austin you don't know what you're talking about" I said as I grabbed his arm,

"I so do!" Austin slurred as he stumbled tripping on my feet as I sighed locking the door before we walked back to the parking lot.

"Do you have your keys?" I asked as Austin nodded lazily looking around,

"yup go find them" Austin said as he wobbled around as I pinned him up against the car so he'd stop moving as I felt for his keys. I sighed in relief as I grabbed Austin's keys from his back pocket.

"Okay get in" I said as I opened the door and Austin shook his head,

"no" Austin said as I groaned,

"come on Austin I'm tired" I said as Austin giggled, actually giggled.

"Then I should drive you silly girl" Austin said as I shook my head,

"no way. I don't want to get killed" I said as Austin sighed as I shoved him into the backseat and strapped him into the backseat.

"You think I'd kill you?" Austin asked as I got into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway,

"No Austin but right now it wouldn't be safe for you to drive, you know why?" I asked as Austin giggled again,

"cause I'm wastedddd" Austin yelled out the window as I hit his arm.

"Stop it!" I said as I rolled the window back up as I continued to drive us back to Austin's house. We arrived and I pulled up to his house and noticed his parents weren't home still. I looked back at Austin who looked half awake half asleep,

"no no no! You have to stay up once we're in you're room feel free to pass out but I can't carry you in passed out" I said as Austin groaned as I grabbed his arm dragging him out as I wrapped my arm around his waist as he kept tangling our feet together causing us to almost fall over, three times.

"Alright here we go big guy" I said as I unlocked the door and I helped Austin up the stairs who kept falling backwards,

"come on" I said as Austin smiled at me as I stood at the top of the stairs while he was on the last.

"Look Dawson I can balance" Austin said as he let go of my hand and began to fall back before I quickly grabbed his arm pulled him up pinning us up against the door.

"Austin" I said softly as Austin looked down at me as I opened the door as Austin fell over.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" I asked as Austin laughed while I helped him onto his bed.

"Never better!" Austin said happily as I smiled taking off his shoes. I then looked up and saw Austin trying to take off his shirt I sighed and got up and began to unbutton his shirt noticing his eyes were on me this entire time.

"Okay Austin-oh my god!" I began before Austin wrapped his arm around me as I sat in his lap trying to push away the burning feeling I felt from our skin touching.

"You look beautiful right now Ally" Austin said softly as I blushed looking away before I smelt his breath and nearly gagged, it smelled like a las vegas bar.

"Austin stop it please you're drunk just go to sleep" I said as Austin shook his head before I smiled noticing his eyes begin to flutter shut.

"There you go big guy" I said softly as Austin's eyes came to a full shut and his grasp loosened but was still there. I sighed as I wriggled out of his strong grip, I then gasped as I heard the door close. His parents! I groaned as I closed his door quietly as I heard his parent's walk into the kitchen I slowly walked down the stairs, almost ther-

"who's there?" A man's voice asked as I heard footsteps head my way, no!

"Um it's Austin's friend Ally Dawson" I said shyly as I saw two adults in sweaters walk towards me.

"Oh hello! I'm Mimi and this is Mike, what are you doing here so late? Oh my god did Au-" she began before I cut her off,

"oh no noo way! Austin and I are working on a song together and he was um really tired and didn't feel so good so I drove him home, I wouldn't check on him now though he wants to be alone" I said quickly as they both nodded.

"Well thanks for driving him home do you have a ride sweetie?" Mimi asked me as I shook my head,

"I can walk home though" I said as Mike shook his head.

"No it's too late for that here let me give you a ride" Mike said as my mouth dropped, how can Austin's parents be so sweet yet he's so-jerkish?

"Thank you so much" I said as Mike and I walked to his car and we got in.

"So where's your house?" Mike asked me yawning, well my dad's is further and my mom's is just five minutes away. I sighed as I gave him the address to my mom's house, I wasn't gonna make him drive fifteen minutes just so I could feel better.

"Thank you so much!" I said as Mike nodded as I walked into my house, I closed the door quietly and opened the last drawer that was on the dresser in front of the door. I moved all the gloves and saw my extra set of pajamas and got into them and quickly walked into my room I was almost there when my mom stopped me.

"Allison? What are you doing up so late?" My mom asked me as I smiled at her,

"sorry mom I was just thirsty. I'll go to sleep now though sleep well!" I said quickly before I ran into my room and shut the door. I sighed as I looked at my room, I haven't been in here in weeks. I groaned as I fell onto my dusty bed and let sleep take over taking me away from this house.

 **So there it is! We got a little insight on Austin's thoughts on Ally and also! Before you guys get worried! Auslly is always end game in my stories so don't worry! Right now we're working on Austin and Ally becoming friends! Which is coming along!:)) But don't worry auslly it's coming only :)) anyway what do you guys think of Elliot sweet guy, right...? ;)) We'll see a bit more of him! But also so Ally's in her mom's house! What now? Also if you guy's haven't heard already look up laura's song layover she performed it in Dubai:)) I'm going out of town this weekend to my friend's cabin but I am planning on updating as quickly as I can once I return!:) Could we shoot for 30 reviews? :) have an amazing day or night! Please review!:))**


	5. Chapter 5-Cold crashing waves

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I know this is really late! I've had to start dance team (for my school) and practice has been taking up a lot of my time and energy! I'm very sorry! Thank you all for the reviews! Also yay austin and ally won a KCA for Mexico's show! Yay! Did you guys see the TCAs? It was well what I expected :) but anyway! I hope your having an amazing week! I'm trying to get as many updates in before school starts cause that makes me extra busy! Please favorite follow and review! Have an amazing day or night!**

Austin's P.O.V.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed with a pounding headache. I sighed as I got out of bed, wait my bed? I stood up and looked around, I was in my room? And why do I smell like perfume? I sighed as I walked into my bathroom. I groaned as I held my stomach and opened the lid to the toilet and vomited.

"Well this morning has started off to be amazing" I mumbled as I flushed the toilet and washed my face. I then walked downstairs and my eye's widened as I saw my parents sitting in the kitchen, shit did they see me after Kira's party?

"Um hey guys" I said nervously as I walked into the kitchen and my mom stopped cooking I don't exactly know what but it looked like something for lunch. She then looked at me with her hands on her hips, oh dear.

"Austin Monica Moon don't you have something to tell us?" My mom asked me as I my dad stopped reading the paper and looked at me as well, oh shit shit shit.

"Mom dad listen I can explain it all okay? I went o-" I began before my mom stopped me,

"no need to explain! Just tell us next time about your lovely friend Ally" my mom said as I nodded before raising my eyebrows.

"Um well I don't know if she'd fall into my friend category but you guys meet Ally?" I asked as my dad nodded,

"yeah I'd think you would know that. She was in our house at about midnight she said you weren't feeling well and she was coming from your room. Nothing happened right?" My mom asked me as my cheeks went red, nothing did right?

"Oh god no not with Dawson. Anyway um sorry I didn't tell you guys I'm gonna head out" I said as my mom nodded.

"Alright hun see you later" my mom said as I grabbed some shades along with my wallet and car keys and walked out to my car. I drove down to the mall.

I pulled up into the parking lot and walked towards Sonic Boom. I groaned as I opened the door to hear some guy trying to play the trumpet yet he made it sound like the trumpet was dying. "Um sir if you would like some lessons for that you can sign up here" Ally said as I looked over at her before walking towards her. Ally looked up and saw me and got red for a second before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why were you at my house?" I asked as Ally scoffed,

"um excuse me? That's how you thank me for getting you're drunk ass into your own home?" Ally asked as I rolled my eyes.

"What were you doing at that party anyway? Was that were Elliot ended up taking you?" I asked as Ally rolled her eyes at me, before a little girl walked up to us.

"Can I get this?" She asked as she held up a triangle "of course!" Ally said as she rung the girl up before I sat on the table.

"Hey get off!" Ally said as I shook my head "nah I like it here" I said as Ally laughed.

"Obviously since you came here last night" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" I asked as Ally sighed before both of our stomachs growled.

"I'll fill you in over lunch alright? I'm now on my lunch break and you owe me anyway" Ally said as I groaned.

"Fine I'm only say yes because well I'm starving" I said as Ally grinned.

"Dad! Austin and I are going out to eat!" Ally yelled as Lester nodded.

"Come on" Ally said as we walked out of the store.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked as Ally looked around the food court.

"Hmm let's go to that Preppy Pizza" Ally said as I nodded following her into the pizza place. We had ordered ourselves pizzas and sat down.

"Alright so tell me why my parent's met you?" I asked as Ally smiled taking a sip of her water. "Alright well after hanging out with Trish after my date you banged on the door. I didn't know it was you but I walked over and saw it was you so I let you in and it really only took me a second to figure out you were intoxicated because you smelled like a las vegas bar. Anyway I knew you couldn't drive in that state also I didn't know how you got to Sonic Boom but either way you couldn't crash there either. So I drove you back to your place and you were a bit grabby but I got you to sleep and then I ran into your parents and then they gave me a ride home." Ally said as I nodded yet I was still stuck on the word grabby.

"Um what do you mean by grabby?" I asked, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid. Ally smirked at me as she wrapped her hands around her cup,

"oh you know just a casual make out. Lip locking, lip biting, ass grabbing" Ally said as I quickly took a long sip of water because it's now a thousand fucking degrees in here.

"You're kidding right?" I asked as I looked at Ally and for a second I thought she was serious before she broke out into a smile.

"No of course not! Ew! But you just didn't want me to leave but that's all. Don't worry" Ally said as I laughed nodding.

"Alright so do you wanna work on our song once we get back?" Ally asked me as I shrugged "I'm game if you are" I said as our pizzas came.

"Of course I am! I'm Ally Dawson!" Ally said as I smiled rolling my eyes.

The pizza was pretty good and we were on our way back when we ran into an oh so lovely brunette.

"Hey Ally! Austin" Elliot said as Ally smiled at him as they hugged while I stood on the side. "Hey Elliot what are you doing here?" Ally asked him as he smiled,

"I was just wanting to see my favorite girl, with a guy a guess" Elliot said as I smirked while Ally laughed awkwardly.

"Well Austin and I are just heading back to sonic boom we were grabbing some lunch but I'm sure Austin is fine with me being a few minutes late" Ally said as I rolled my eyes as I walked away.

"I'll see you in there!" I yelled back as I walked to Sonic Boom. I walked inside and saw Lester working the cash register,

"hey Austin! Where's Ally?" Lester asked as I pointed backwards,

"she's talking to her boyfriend Elliot" I said as Lester nodded slowly obviously he didn't know about this, oops.

"Alright well Trish and Dez are upstairs if you wanna go up" Lester said as I nodded at him before I walked upstairs to find Trish and Dez sitting in the practice room watching Law and Order.

"Hey guys" I said as I grabbed a bottle of sparking water before I sat down on the piano bench and began to play some chords.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asked as I said,

"with Elliot" I said as Trish nodded before we heard some noise from downstairs.

"Austin what did you do?" Trish asked as she walked over to me,

"oh nothing I just told her dad about her boyfriend" I said as Trish gasped hitting my arm.

"Austin tell me you didn't! She's gonna ki-" Trish began before Ally ran into the room grabbed me by the shirt and pulled my face close to hers.

"Why did you tell me dad about Elliot?" Ally gritted through her teeth as I smirked.

"That's what you get for blowing me off" I said as Ally groaned letting go of my shirt as she grabbed a jar of pickles.

"What? I didn't blow you off!" Ally said as she crunched on the pickles as she sat down next to me.

"You so did!" I said as Ally rolled her eyes,

"okay maybe I did! But you shouldn't even care!" Ally said as I then thought, yeah you shouldn't and you don't.

"Yeah well whatever but you know what you're dad probably already loves him everyone does" I said as Ally hit my arm,

"okay what's your deal with him?" Ally asked as I looked back at her into her eyes,

"oh you wanna ask the questions? What about you and your mom huh?" I asked as Ally closed her mouth and then Trish came between us.

"Hey guys! Since you two have so much um tension between one another right now that would be great for the song! So get um writing Dez and I are gonna go shop for a bit but we'll see you later!" Trish said as Dez groaned.

"Do we have to?" Dez asked as Trish walked out the door yelling,

"yes!" Making Dez getting up and run after her. I sighed as I began to play some notes, stupid Elliot, stupid Ally for liking stupid Elliot, stupid mysteries, stu-my thoughts were interrupted by Ally.

"That's really good here let me add this" Ally said as she played some more notes melting in so sweetly with mine yet they were fueled with just as much emotion, just different emotions.

We spent the next three hours playing and mixing different chords and surprisingly by the end of the afternoon we had half of our song done.

"Wow this is sick" I said as we played through the song as Ally nodded in agreement before her phone beeped.

"Oh my god you're kidding me" Ally said as I looked over her shoulder to see her phone yet I didn't notice her body tense up as my skin touched hers. I then looked down her neck and chuckled as I saw a small hicky on her neck, I have to give it to Elliot he seemed to leave a good mark.

"Looks like someone was getting frisky with Elliot" I said as Ally turned her head around to me glaring as she rubbed her hicky.

"It wasn't Elliot" Ally said softly as I raised an eyebrow,

"then who was it?" I asked as Ally turned red before showing me her phone,

"look. They've made it now two songs. Just as soon as I thought we were close to being done" Ally said as I nodded before smirking.

"But aren't you happy you get to be around me even more this summer?" I asked as Ally laughed shoving my shoulder.

"Yeah as if, anyway I think we're good for today. But um so Elliot invited me to your girlfriends beach party are you going?" Ally asked me as I sighed nodding, I adore Kira I really do but some of her friends can just be so dull.

"Yeah of course I am she is my girlfriend Dawson" I said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Anyway could I catch a ride there with you? It's already oh my god! It's eight! Do you think they'll have food there?" Ally asked as I laughed.

"Oh Dawson so innocent, I mean if you mean weed filled brownies then yes" I said as Ally sighed then looked at her phone.

"Well Trish and Dez are already there so here there should be some be some sandwiches in the fridge" Ally said as I opened the fridge and grabbed two sandwiches surprised they were in there.

"Um here" I said as I walked out to see Ally wasn't here. I walked out and saw Ally walk out of the bathroom in a long yellow summer dress and damn it she looked hot.

"Thanks come on let's go!" Ally said as I looked noticing she was even wearing different shoes "what the hell Dawson? Do you live here or something?" I asked as we left the mall after Ally said bye to her dad and walked to my car.

"Yeah something" Ally said as we got into the car.

"Alright so do you know where you're going?" Ally asked me as I rolled my eyes as I merged onto the highway.

"Of course I do why are you so nervous?" I asked as Ally sighed.

"I haven't really been to any parties and based off of what you were like last night it seems intense. Also! I'm gonna keep an eye on you! No alcohol!" Ally pointed her finger at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I know I know my headache from this morning is a reminder. But same to you alright? Only drink the water in your hand and don't let that water out of your hands because some guys might slip something into it" I said as we pulled up to the very alive very drunk group of people on the beach.

"Um okay thanks" Ally said as I nodded as we got out of the car and walked onto the beach.

"Alright Elliots over there" I yelled over the music as I turned Ally's body towards him and shoved her forward.

"Thanks like I couldn't do that myself" Ally yelled back as I laughed before I saw her go over to Elliot. I then turned around and began to look for Kira. I walked towards the dance floor to see Kira dancing with some of her girlfriends. I smiled rolling my eyes before I called out,

"babe! I'm here!" I yelled out causing Kira to look at me as she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me smashing her lips against mine. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her back with just as much passion,

"hey babe I missed you" Kira said softly as I smiled at her.

"Me too" I said as Kira smiled kissing my lips once more before we walked into the somewhat empty kitchen.

"Well the party looks like a success" I said as Kira smiled grabbed some vodka from the fridge.

"I know it always is! Just like last night but where did you go? You wandered off, I'm surprised you're here in one piece you were pretty wasted last night" Kira said as I smirked kissing her neck.

"I know I honestly don't even remember last night very well" I mumbled against her soft skin.

"I could tell. But can you grab some of the bottles I to place them on the table out front it's starting to get empty" Kira said as I nodded grabbing the other bottles, no I don't know how she gets this stuff and I don't wanna know. We walked over to the table and placed the bottles onto the table.

"Alright perfect do you want some?" Kira asked me pouring quite a bit into two cups as I shook my head,

"sorry babe I'm designated driver" I said as Kira smirked,

"more for me!" Kira said as I smiled.

"Oh um is Ashley okay?" I asked raising an eyebrow as Kira looked over to see one of her friends on the ground giggling,

"ugh she always does this! I'll meet up with you later okay?" Kira asked me as I nodded pulling her in for one more deep kiss before she smiled and walked over to her friend chugging down her two drinks.

I walked around trying to find some people who I could actually talk to I then saw Dez and I smiled running over to him.

"Hey man!" I yelled as Dez turned around and smiled at me,

"hey! When did you get here?" Dez asked me as I shrugged.

"About half an hour ago why?" I asked as Dez looked around,

"have you seen Trish? She told me to keep track of her and make sure she doesn't find Jace who's here but I've lost track of her" Dez grumbled as I looked around then heard loud sloppy cursing in spanish.

"Found her" I said pointing Dez in the direction of her voice,

"thanks man!" Dez said patting my back before he went after her. I smiled looking around as I sipped my drink, I was just buzzed that's all. I then saw Ally sitting alone at the camp fire. I sighed walking over to here,

"now what is Dawson doing all alone?" I asked as Ally smiled looking up at me as I sat down next to her.

"Well Elliot passed out so I left him a note saying if he wakes up before I leave to find me. I didn't want to bother you and Kira" Ally said as I nodded.

"What are you drinking?" I asked pointing to Ally's cup as she pointed to mine,

"orange fanta straight from the can but yours smells different, you didn't did you?" Ally exclaimed as I shook my head.

"No! I'm just a little buzzed that's all! You should be happy this doesn't make me as annoying" I said as Ally laughed yawning.

"Man I have to stop staying up so late" Ally said as I smirked rolling my eyes.

"Come on Dawson live a little!" I said as I stood up while Ally groaned.

"I wanna stay down here" Ally groaned as I smirked,

"alright" I said as I began to walk away before I ran back and grabbed Ally bridal style.

"Austin! Get your hands off me! Austin! Austin! Stop it!" Ally yelled as I ran us towards the ocean.

"Austin I swear to god if you dare drop me-" Ally began as I stood in the water which was waist high for me.

"Oh no! My arms are slipping!" I yelled as Ally screamed as I dropped her before she grabbed my shirt dragging me down with her. I felt the cool water hit my face as I rose and looked around, where was Ally? Oh god she can swim right? Right? All living things can swim!

"Dawson?" I yelled before I felt someone latch onto my back dragging me back down. I quickly surfaced looking at a drenched soaking smirking Dawson.

"That's what you get for dropping me asshole!" Ally yelled at me with a small smile.

"Oh I see that smile! You enjoyed it!" I yelled laughing at Ally who rolled her eyes walking back to shore as I followed her.

"Here" I said as I tossed her a towel as Ally wrapped herself in it hiding her face.

"I know you're smiling Dawson stop trying to lie to yourself that even though you hate me for doing that it was fun" I said as Ally groaned looking at me with a smile.

"Fine. I hate you but I liked the water for a second" Ally said as I smiled clapping my hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen did Dawson just say something kind?" I asked as Ally rolled her eyes

"back to being asshole. I swear you're decent for a second then back to asshole" Ally said as I shrugged,

"I was born that way baby" I said as Ally blushed shoving my arm. Ally and I then turned our heads as I heard a loud,

"austyy?" Kira slurred as she walked towards us.

"Later" I said as Ally nodded I looked in back of her to see Trish walking towards Ally.

"Hey babe looks like you've had quite a bit to drink" I said as I caught Kira who wrapped her arms around me.

"Maybe I did" Kira said giggling as I smiled at her,

"how about we get your sexy little body inside?" I asked as Kira giggled putting her entire weight on me as I picked her up bridal style, second time tonight different girl. I then carried her inside her house and into her room.

"Austy why are you so wet?" Kira asked me as I set her down onto her bed as she ran her hands up and down my chest.

"Cause I um fell into the water" I said furrowing my eyebrows realizing how stupid that sounded but yet again I was talking to my wasted girlfriend so she won't care.

"Aw gotcha. Well you're shirt is sticking to your delicious abs" Kira said kissing my neck sloppy as I moaned before pushing her away.

"Babe not tonight okay? You need some sleep alright?" I asked as I tucked Kira's head under her pillow as she snuggled into it,

"I love you" Kira slurred as I nodded kissing the top of her head,

"you too" I said softer than usual? I then quietly closed the door and walked back outside. I smirked seeing a tired Dawson with a blabbering Trish and a tired Dez.

"Oh thank god-I mean sorry Trish my ride's here" Ally said getting up and ran over to me.

"Aw you wanted to leave your bestie?" I asked as Ally whacked my arm as we walked to my car.

"I only took spanish for one year so it was hard for me to talk to her since I didn't know if I was offending her or not and half of the time I was!" Ally said as I laughed.

"Well way to try Dawson" I said as we got into my car and I drove off,

"where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked as I looked at Ally who looked conflicted,

"um my moms" Ally said as I nodded slowly taking a right towards that house. I pulled up and saw Ally get out,

"can you dim your lights please?" Ally asked as I nodded dimming them as she got out and quickly ran inside. I raised an eyebrow before I shrugged and drove to my house which didn't take long since I live close to her mom's house. I walked into my silent house and took off my shirt tossing it on the floor along with my jeans. I slid into bed wondering what was up with Dawson and that house that was a few blocks away.

 **So there we go! Now I don't want people to hate Elliot or Kira, yet;) you'll see though! Also I'm seeing R5 again! Didn't think that was gonna happen in the same summer! I was gonna see Meghan Tranior at my state fair but she canceled and they took her place! Anyway Austin and Ally still frustration but some happiness to! But yay! Chapter 5! Woot woot! I'm gonna try and update asap! Please follow fav and review! Your amazing! Have an amazing day or night!:)**


	6. Chapter 6-Slowly opening

**ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH I KNOW I AM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! I am so sorry! I can't even tell you how sorry I am! Okay so I'll go into detail at the end but okay I've been in school for 3 weeks and junior year wowzas it takes up your time starting at day one! Anyway! I really hope you like this chapter! I'm going to try so hard to update as much as possible! Please review and I hope you have an amazing day!:))**

Ally's P.O.V

I groaned as I sneezed. Thanks a lot Austin. I rolled out of my bed and looked at my phone, I had a text from Trish, my dad, and Austin? They were all wondering where I was, and it was one o'clock in the afternoon how grand. I looked at the texts they were all asking where I was and I replied to them all saying fifteen minutes. I got into some shorts and a thin sweater since it was a bit windy today. I walked downstairs sneezing again as I grabbed a granola bar along with a bannana. I grabbed my keys and my wallet then slipped on some flats before I walked out the door. I walked over to the bus stop and luckily the bus had just pulled up. I quickly got on and rode it to the mall since my dad had taken the car. The bus ride was only about fifteen minutes long before I was in the mall. I quickly passed by people, I was already so late thank goodness my dad is my bos-

"opfh!" I said before I looked up and saw Elliot smiling down at me.

"Hey you where are you headed in such a rush?" Elliot asked me as I smiled giving him a quick peck before he grabbed my hand.

"I have to get to Sonic Boom" I said as we walked over there before I widened my eyes.

"Oh shoot! I'm sick! I'm sorry!" I said as I looked at Elliot who laughed as we walked into Sonic Boom.

"It's just fine! It was worth it, how did you even get sick?" Elliot asked me as Austin smirked and walked over to us. I sneezed before rolling my eyes at Austin,

"it's Austin's fault. Yesterday he kinda sorta dropped me in the **very** cold ocean" I said smiling before looking for Elliot but he was is in no sight? I then heard something crash and my eye's widened as I saw Elliot pin Austin up against the wall.

"What's your problem huh Austin? You can't let a girl have a nice evening without throwing her in the ocean?" Elliot growled as Austin glared at him before I ran over to them,

"oh I'm sure you'd love to tell Ally how you like to show a gi-" Austin was cut off before Elliot punched him in the face. I screamed running over to them and Trish and Dez came running out of the practice room.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I grabbed Austin's arm as it made it's way to Elliot's face, Austin's red face looked at mine as he let his hand down.

"Come on Austin" Dez said bringing Austin up into the practice room as I sighed before turning around and glaring at Elliot.

"What?" Elliot asked me as he rubbed his hand,

"what the hell do you mean 'what'?! You just punched him for no reason! It was all just fun and games Elliot! Now Austin is gonna have a black eye!" I said as Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't even like Austin" Elliot said crossing his arms.

"I mean he's not my favorite person but that gives you no right to punch him! Can you just-ugh. Violence never solves anything so please just leave" I said as Elliot sighed,

"come on Ally. Austin and I have a history" Elliot said as he walked towards me as I walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked me as I looked back at him,

"I'm gonna go check on Austin, I'll talk to you later okay?" I said as Elliot groaned before he walked out of the store. I then walked into the practice room and saw Austin laying down on the couch with an ice pack on his eye.

"There you are finally! You owe Austin an apology!" Dez said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" I asked as Dez rolled his eyes,

"for getting him a black eye, duh" Dez said as Trish rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't her fault bozo" Trish said as I nodded as I pulled a chair up next to Austin.

"I told you not to go out with him" Austin said with his eyes closed. I groaned before I sneezed "okay first off you don't get a say into my love life unless you're planning to become it" I said as Austin shrugged,

"you never know a miracle could happen" Austin said as I hit his arm.

"And second I'm sorry that Elliot punched you I don't know why but you didn't deserve it" I said as Austin nodded.

"It's alright Dawson you barely know the guy, I expected it. Also sorry you're sick but can we still work on the song?" Austin asked as I gasped as I looked at Austin's eye, which was now purple.

"Wow he really went at it. But hey with me sick you can sing and since you can't really see out of that eye I can play the chords" I said as Austin laughed before we went over to the piano bench.

"We'll just hang out here I guess" Trish said as I smiled as we sat down at the piano

"Okay so here these notes would go well with the second verse alright? And the lyrics could go like, when you're on you're own drowning alone" I said as Austin and I both laughed.

"How perfect" Austin said as I grinned rolling my eyes.

"So sing that and I play it alright?" I asked as I played the notes and Austin sang along.

This countied for the next three hours and we got the entire second verse done!

"Wow you guys only argued like ten times this time!" Dez said as I glared at him,

"well it was mostly Austin's fault" I said as Austin's eyes widened.

"Okay who's fault was it for me to get a black eye huh?" Austin asked me as I glared turning around looking at him,

"hey! I said I'm sorry! It's not my fault you and Elliot can't put on some pants and get over yourselves!" I said as Austin rolled his well, eye.

"If only you knew Dawson if only you knew he-" Austin said as he began to walk towards me before he tripped on his feet falling forward onto me. We fell back onto the couch as I groaned as his body crashed onto mine.  
"Ow" I groaned as Austin's head rose from my chest, as in my boobs.

"Well at least I had something comfy to land on" Austin said smirking as I hit his arm looking at him,

"keep it in you're pants Moon" I said as Austin rolled his eyes,

"yet you're the one talking about _my_ pants" Austin said as I smirked at him before Trish coughed.

"Well Austin if you wouldn't mind getting _off_ my best friend so I could talk to her that would be great" Trish said as I blushed while Austin got up as did I.

"Ally a word, in the hall" Trish said as I nodded walking outside with her.

"You know what happened between Elliot and Austin right?" Trish asked as I shook my head. "No! What happened?" I asked as Trish sighed.

"Well the summer before junior year Austin was going out wit-" Trish began before Austin walked out.

"Man I'm hungry let's go get some food!" Austin said as I groaned as we walked downstairs.

"Fine where do you wanna go?" Trish asked as Dez said,

"oo Mickey's diner!" Dez said as I nodded while we walked out of Sonic Boom.

"Alright let's go!" Dez said as we walked inside. We found a booth and sat down.

"Oh no Austin buddy Brooke is here" Dez said as Austin groaned.

"Ha sucker this is gonna be funny, this girl is so in love with Austin I feel bad. She doesn't know him and Kira are going out so she thinks she's got a shot" Trish said before Austin smirked before he then turned to me and began to suck on my neck,

"get-ookayy get off me" I said as Austin broke away before he grabbed my hand and intertwined it and smirked.

"What the he-" Dez, Trish, and I all said before Brooke walked over and interrupted us.

"Hey guys! Trish, Dez, um you and hey Austy" Brooke said as she smiled flirtatiously at Austin, oh god.

"Hey Brooke I'll have the cheeseburger" Dez said as Brooke quickly wrote down the order,

"next" she said.

"Same here" Trish said as Brooke nodded,

"I'll have a BLT and what do you want, _babe?_ " Austin said taking all of us off guard.

"I-um the same as him with pickles" I said as I looked up at Brooke who looked like she was about to blow,

"alright they'll be out soon" she gritter glaring at me before she smiled at Austin and walked off.

"What the heck was that?" I asked as I tried to change sides of the booths before Austin pulled me back down,

"I took a punch to the eye thanks to you I think you could pretend to be my girlfriend while Brooke is around" Austin said as I groaned.

"Plus I know you enjoyed that hickey you're not all that quiet" Austin said softly so only I could hear as I turned red and in somewhat panic stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Austin yelled as I smiled at him.

"Anyway, you're song sounds great!" Trish said as I smiled.

"Aw thanks I know I was surprised" I said as Austin nodded,

"yeah I didn't think Dawson's voice could even match mine" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"This is sad this is the nicest thing he's said to me" I said as Trish and Dez laughed while Austin glared at me.

Brooke came back with our food and I quickly grabbed Austin's hand which fit per-stop it! "Thanks!" I said as she handed me my food,

"you're not welcome" Brooke said as I sighed as I began to eat my food before Austin said "you forgot her pickles" Austin said as I nodded noticing that. Brooke groaned as she quickly handed them to me before she walked away.

"Thanks for remembering" I said as Austin smirked,

"you're welcome or else you would of forgotten" Austin said as I shoved him while Trish and Dez laughed at us.

"Alright guys well I'm heading back my dad took the bus plus it's already ten" I said as Trish and Dez nodded.

"See you!" Trish said as her and Dez walked over to her car I then saw Austin walk over to me.

"Hey buddy" Austin said smiling as I groaned,

"what?" I asked as Austin smirked.

"Can I get a ride home please? I honestly can't see out of this eye and it's dark" Austin said as I sighed,

"fine now come on. I'm tired and-sneeze! Sick" I said as Austin grinned as we got into my car.

"Sorry you're sick again I hate being sick. Have you gotten back to Elliot yet?" Austin asked me as I pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Yeah I texted him on our way back to Sonic Boom he's sorry" I said as Austin laughed,

"yeah I've heard that one before" Austin said a I groaned. "What is up with you two anyway?" I asked,

"it's just we've had a history with one another that's made me not trust him" Austin said as I nodded.

"Anything more you wish to share" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes,

"and you should be talking wai-can we please stop at you're house? I really have to pee!" Austin said as I groaned as I pulled up to my mom's house. I looked around, okay I'm the only car this is good.

"Fine but please be quick alright?" I asked as Austin nodded as we walked into the house, I slowly opened the door and shut it quietly.

"Okay now hush please. Just go up the stairs the second door to your left" I said as I followed Austin upstairs who went into the bathroom while I went into my room. I sighed as I saw it was a mess, I began to go pick up my clothes when I heard the front door open, oh dear. I held my breath as I heard laughter then bodies hitting the wall. I then heard them come upstairs, I quickly began to pick up things before my door opened.

"Hello sweetie" my mom said giggly as I smiled softly at her,

"hey mom" I said as my mom giggled looking back as my breath caught in my throat.

"Hey Allison" Dave said,

"hey dave" I said softly.

"Why are you here in the dark?" Dave said as he began to walk towards me well more like shuffle stumble.

"Um I actually was just about to go to bed and I think my mom wants you in the bedroom" I said as Dave shrugged.

"We have alll night" Dave said as he placed a hand on my shoulder as I gulped before I heard something that made both our heads spin.

"Come on Dawson let's go" Austin said as he walked in and smiled past Dave grabbed my arm and dragging me out of the house.

"Dawson what in the world" Austin said as I shook my head as my eyes began to water as I got into the driver's seat.

"Let's just get you home okay Austin?" I said as I drove off. We were driving before Austin suddenly grabbed the wheel and pulled us over to the side of the street before he took out the car keys.

"Austin what the heck?" I asked as Austin got out, okay where does he think he's going? Austin opened the car door and helped me out before he said,

"don't think how weird this is, since we well hate is a strong word but we don't always enjoy each other. Just forget that for now okay? Pretend I'm Elliot alright? I don't know what happened in there but you look like you're about to break down so just don't think about this" Austin said before he wrapped his arms around my body holding me tightly. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Austin, as hard as I tried to pretend this was Elliot it was hard to do even though this is so odd. I silently let tears fall down my cheeks as Austin rubbed my back rocking us back and forth.

"It's gonna be alright Dawson, you good?" Austin asked me as I nodded before he handed me the keys and then got back into the car. We drove back in silence, why was Austin being nice to me all the sudden when he's always so rude? I pulled up to his house,

"do you want to stay the night? We have a guest bedroom" Austin said as I sighed looking at the time which was almost midnight.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me" I asked as Austin laughed.

"In a way we both hate one another but I know that when someone is hurt no matter how big or small you've gotta help. And I'm also kinda not letting you back in there with those two intoxicated like that, it's up to you" Austin said as I sighed getting out of the car along with Austin.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I asked as Austin laughed,

"right back at you. Now come on" Austin said as we walked into his house. We went upstairs quietly and Austin gave me a set of his sweatpants and I wore my tank top.

"Alright this is yours for the night" Austin said as I nodded looking around in the room.

"Thanks um see you tomorrow" I said as Austin nodded as he walked out. I then slipped into my new sheets, I inhaled them. I then raised an eyebrow, these smelt just like Austin. I looked around squinting, I guess I just walked into here but this is Austin's room. I then quietly got up and looked outside of his door, I then sighed as I saw Austin yawn as he got a sheet and laid down on the couch.

I went back into his room and went into the sheets, inhaling the smell. His mouth may be annoying but god damn it that boy smells amazing.

 **Okay! So Dave hrm! And Aw Austin was being sweet! No (known) feelings yet! But this is chapter 6 and I start all that stuff in chapter 10 as you know sooo we are getting there don't worry! Anyway okay so in August, I had practice which was taking over and then on Sept. 1st I saw R5 that was awesome! Again!:) and then school started and that has been very stressful and just the amount of work I am getting is very different to any year of school I've had, so a lot! But today was my homecoming game and yesterday was the dance both very fun! I hope you all have had an amazing month! I saw Taylor Swift! Woot! Anyway I am so sorry again! Please review! you are truly amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7- Pier

**I'm so soo sorry! I know it's been 2 months! I'm so sorry! I have been crazy busy! Junior year is loving just taking up any of my free time along with dance! but I am so so soo sorry! I will try to update more! Also on that I have more to say about that at the end so please read that:)) and I am also a bit late but so thankful for you all and anyone who has read my stuff! Without you guys I wouldn't still be writing! Also happy 20th birthday to the queen herself Laura Marano! Anyway have an amazing day! Please review!**

Austin's P.O.V.

I yawned as I rolled off the couch, man my back is killing me I hate this stupid couch. I sighed as I walked into my room and looked over and saw Ally was still fast asleep, I smirked as quickly put on some sweatpants before I ran into the kitchen. I saw my parent's left a note saying she was off at work, per usual they're never home. I grabbed a can of whip cream and ran back into my room, I slowly walked over to Ally's side of the bed. I smirked as I looked down at her, she looks really cu-wait what are you saying? I shook my head as I took one of Ally's hands and placed it next to her face before I squirted the cream into it, I then ran my fingers up and down her face. Ally stirred her face before I took my hand away and she rubbed her face, with her whip cream filled hand.

"Ah!" Ally screamed as I began to laugh.

"Austin Moon!" Ally yelled as she got up rubbing her eyes so she could see.

"Sorry? Well sorta you look really funny" I said laughing as Ally groaned before she then smirked and grabbed the whip cream can from my hands.

"Hey!" I said before Ally smirked,

"this is called payback" Ally said before I took off running down the stairs with Ally hot on my trail. I quickly ran behind a corner and held my breath as I waited for Ally to run by, yet she never did? I quirked my eyebrow as I then peaked around the corner to be jumped on by Ally's small body.

"Ah!" I yelled as we went down to the floor, I was on my back and Ally was on my stomach. "Gotcha!" Ally said as she took off the cap of the whip cream and sat up so she was off my chest and sprayed the whip cream all over.

"No! Come on Dawson! I just showered!" I groaned as Ally smirked before I wrapped my foot around hers causing her to fall face forward into the whip cream mess on my chest.

"Ow!" I yelled before I looked up and saw Ally's face was wayy too close to mine,

"um" Ally said before she quickly got off me her cheeks were red.

"Okay well Dawson there's a shower in my parent's room you can use that and whoever finishes first has to make breakfast" I said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Austin I've never used your kitchen before how am I supposed to know where anything is?" Ally said as I shrugged as we walked upstairs,

"that's my problem not yours Dawson" I said winking at her as she groaned before I walked into my room to shower. I quickly took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. I sighed as I began to wash off the whip cream that Ally got on me, which was a lot actually. I then cleaned the rest of my body since I hadn't showered in a while. I then walked out of my room. I got into some shorts and a tank top before I then walked back into my bathroom since I brush my teeth before I made breakfast.

I quickly brushed my hair after my teeth before my phone buzzed. I looked down and saw it was a text from Kira asking to go out to lunch at twelve and it was eleven thirty. Oh well Ally didn't have to work today, is it weird I know her working schedule? I began to walk out and text Kira back before I heard someone scream as I looked up while Ally scrambled in a very short towel, oh god.

"Um oh god okay I'm gonna go in the bathroom" I mumbled as I stole one glance at Ally and raised my eyebrows,

"Austin!" Ally yelled before I nodded closing the bathroom door behind me.

"Can I come back out now?" I asked as Ally nodded as I smirked walking back in to see Ally was in her shorts and then a t-shirt of mine.

"Wow cute outfit" I said as Ally rolled her eyes, as she then stared at me.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ally said as I shook my head stopping my eyes from traveling down her legs.

"Like what?" I asked as we walked downstairs and I grabbed her a granola bar.

"Like you saw me in a towel" Ally groaned as I laughed.

"Well it happened and I can't believe you're giving Elliot all that" I grumbled as Ally hit my arm. "Will you stop?! What's up with you two even?" Ally asked as I opened my mouth as we got into my car about to tell her when her phone rang.

"Oh ha, that's him" Ally said as I rolled my eyes as we got into the car and I backed away. I heard Ally talk to Elliot as I raised the volume on the song playing on the radio and began to sing loudly,

"sorry babe, Austin! Hush! Oh I'm with Austin, yeah why's that an issue?" Ally said as I smirked while we pulled up into the mall parking lot.

"Come on you can talk to him in like five seconds face to face" I said as Ally nodded and hung up the phone.

"Why is Elliot even so intense about you?" Ally asked me as we walked through the food court

"that's a bit of a long story Dawson. What about me dragging you out of your own mother's house cause I didn't think you were safe? Huh what about that" I asked as Ally sighed as we approached Sonic Boom.

"That's also a really long story Austin" Ally said before Elliot walked towards us, great.

"Hey babe, Austin" Elliot said before he pulled Ally in for a heated kiss,

"I'll be right back gotta go puke!" I said as Ally pulled away from Elliot and smirked at me.

"Wait who's shirt is that?"" Elliot asked Ally who smiled,

"it's Austins. He let me use it today after he sprayed me with whip cream so I had to shower and since I had slept in the other shirt which was also covered in whip cream I had to borrow one of his shirts" Ally said turning a bit red, making me smirk. Elliot on the other hand didn't look as pleased,

"so wait you slept at Austin's house. Got whip cream on yourself had to use his shower and then wear his shirt. How do I know you two weren't just fucking at his house all night huh?" Elliot said making me choke on my spit and Ally gasp as Elliot walked over to me before Ally stopped him.

"Dude don't worry I wouldn't ever do that, I'm not that guy" I said, I mean I wouldn't mi-okay stop it now.

"Elliot! If you even touch him I won't hesitate to break up with you right now on the spot" Ally said as Elliot sighed before he backed away and I backed a bit away from the two of them.

"Alright well uh I have to go see Kira so I'll be back later" I said before I walked out of the store. God that guy annoys me at time my goodness. I looked back quickly to see Ally looking at me before sighing and walking over to Elliot, I shrugged and carried on my trip to the food court.

I saw Kira sitting down at a table, I walked over to her giving her a kiss before I sat down.

"Hey babe" I said as I looked at the menu before looking up and saw Kira glaring as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" I asked as Kira sighed.

"Austin, why was Ally at your house this morning and last night?" Kira asked as I coughed.

"Okay first off how do you even know that? Second she was having a um really rough night, I didn't think she was safe so I let her stay the night. Don't worry nothing happened, she slept on the couch" I said as Kira nodded.

"Alright so there is nothing going on between the two of you two at all?" Kira asked me as I nodded vigorously.

"Oh trust me Kira there's not or never will be anything going on between us" I said as Kira nodded.

"Alright good because I asked them to go on a double date with us tonight down by the pier!" Kira said as my eye's widened, what no.

"What? Why exactly?" I asked as Kira shrugged,

"I thought it would work, lots of people are going there tonight plus there's a party at Nick's afterwards. Also Elliot is a nice guy I thought why not, and I already said we're going" Kira said as I groaned inwardly.

"Alright babe" I said as I sipped my water.

"So what was up at Ally's?" Kira asked as I shrugged,

"I don't fully know something at her moms house" I said as Kira nodded as she nibbled at the fries.

"Oh yeah, I heard her parents are both crazy and they tend to take it out on Ally" Kira said as I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked as Kira shrugged,

"I don't know it's just a rumor I doubt it's true. Why do you care so much?" Kira asked me as I shook my head,

"I don't" I said quickly as Kira slowly nodded.

"Alright well let's eat!" Kira said as our hamburgers came and I began to munch on mine.  
We finished and walked around before Kira walked me back to Sonic Boom, I got to the doors and looked down at Kira,

"well thanks babe, I'll meet you there tonight at 8?" I asked as Kira nodded,

"see you in four hours handsome" Kira said before she pulled me down for a passionate kiss. I kissed her back hearing her moan into the kiss as did I before I heard someone cough, we broke away to see Ally looking at us with crossed arms,

"please no pda in the store" Ally said as I rolled my eyes.

"Bye babe" I said giving Kira a peck before she walked away and I walked into the store.

"Way to be a cock block Dawson " I said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I was just stopping you two from having sex in my store" Ally said as I laughed.

"Don't lie, you'd enjoy seeing me naked Dawson" I said as Ally hit my arm, which didn't even hurt.

"Oh hush now come on we have some songwriting to get done" Ally said as we walked upstairs into the practice room.

"Alright so let's work on the second chorus alright?" Ally said as I nodded. We then began to play music, and then and mostly only then we actually get along. Well we did until,

"this song is about taking risks for people who you love!" Ally said as I groaned,

"for the hundredth time it's about falling in love!" I said as Ally stood up.

"No it's not Austin! You would know this if you had actually helped with the song!" Ally yelled as I gasped.

"Oh that is low coming from you! You think it's easy having to listen to you pluck all the wrong notes? And even once I begin to help you're all like no Austin! You're doing it all wrong!" I said as Ally groaned,

"god why did I even become partners with you to begin with?" Ally yelled as I ran my hands through my hair, why did we even? I opened my mouth to reply before Trish beat me to it,

"it's because you two actually make good music when you're not wanting to rip each other's heads off!" Trish said as Dez nodded while Ally and I groaned.

"Yeah but he's an asshole" Ally said as I rolled my eyes,

"she's a loudmouth" I said, I don't call girls bitches. No matter what.

"Okay I don't care! I'm short and Dez is tall! Now apologize and get back to writing! You guys have an hour until we're all going down to the pier" Trish said before she shut the door. I sighed as I sat down on the chair while Ally sat back down on the piano bench.

"Alright Austin well I don't want this double date to be even more awkward so I'm sorry" Ally said looking into my eyes as I smirked.

"As to you Dawson" I said before Ally smiled and sat back down next to me.

"Let's get back to this song which is about falling in love" I said as Ally glared at me as I sneaked in a smile,

"kidding god" I said before Ally rolled her eyes before we began to play again.

It was now right around seven thirty as Ally and I were finishing up song one.

"Hey we are almost done!" Ally said as I nodded,

"I know this is great!" I said as Ally laughed,

"yeah after the second song we don't have to hang out anymore phew" Ally said with a laugh as I laughed yet it felt odd. Oh I know why, because after that came a very awkward silence. Which didn't happen a ton with us,

"um anyway let's get going to the pier" Ally and I said at the same time.

"Alright let me just close up the shop" Ally said as I nodded. I shut off the lights as we walked downstairs and since no one was in there we just turned off all the lights and Ally locked up the door. We walked to my car in silence, now this was comfortable unlike before. We got into my car as we took off,

"so how long have you and what's her name been going out?" Ally asked me as I laughed,

"it's Kira. And about a year now" I said as Ally raised her eyebrows.

"Dang I had a relationship that long but it didn't end well" Ally said as I laughed,

"did you break up with him over eating in the store?" I asked as Ally faked laughed.

"Oh so funny! No we had sex and that's all he wanted so he ended things as soon as he sensed that I was figuring out what he wanted" Ally said as I hit the breaks.

"What?!" I asked as Ally groaned,

"okay first of all, GO Austin! We're gonna get hit soon this is a highway! And I know but that's in the past now" Ally said as I nodded as I took the exit to the pier.

"Who was this guy?" I asked as Ally blushed,

"Dallas" Ally said as I laughed.

"Oh my god! Little Ally Dawson was banging Dallas? He's just well man I didn't see him as you're type" I said as Ally shrugged.

"He wasn't really. I'm more into blondes over brunettes anyway" Ally said as I parked the car and smirked.

"Well hey if you're ever single and I a-" I began as Ally shoved me,

"never in a million years Austin" Ally said as I laughed,

"I was kidding!" I said as Ally laughed. We walked over to the entrance as I saw Kira waving at me as I smiled before groaned as I saw Elliot was there. As soon as we got to them Elliot grabbed Ally and kissed her passionately. I smirked and grabbed Kira kissing her hot on the lips. After about a minute of making out I opened one eye to see Ally pull away from Elliot then I did with Kira.

"Alright um let's go get our tickets!" Ally said as Elliot smirked at me as I rolled my eyes while we bought our tickets.

"Alright babe where do you wanna go?" I asked as Kira pointed to the big panda bear,

"that's so cute! Can you win it for me? I'm also hungry so Ally you can come with me and you boys can try and win that" Kira said as I nodded as Elliot and I walked over to the game.

"Hey boys! Wanna play against each other in this dart game?" She asked as I chuckled,

"yeah of course" Elliot said as we handed her the tickets.

"May the best man win" Elliot said as I sighed. I then looked at the darts and then the balloons. The timer went off and I shot, bang! Bang! Bang!

"Blonde boy wins! You can get a ball or play best out of three and get the panda" she said,

"we'll play best out of three" I said as Elliot nodded. I looked over and saw that Ally and Kira were back. We gave her more tickets and I began to shoot when I heard the buzzer go and looked over, Elliot won that round.

"Alright the tie breaker!" The lady said as we gave her the tickets.

"You've got this babe" Kira said kissing my cheek.

"It doesn't really matter if you win Elliot" Ally said as Elliot turned to her "yes it does Ally" Elliot grumbled as Ally groaned rolling her eyes. Alright let's go. The buzzer went, bang! Elliot's face. Bang! My old boss, she was so annoying. Bang! Dallas?

"You won the panda kid!" The lady said as I nodded,

"thanks" I said as I grabbed it and handed it to Kira.

"Thank you!" Kira said,

"better luck next time Elliot" Kira said as I nodded while Elliot grumbled.

"Elliot you lost move on" Ally said as I took one of her mini donuts,

"you're not really helping babe" Elliot said as Ally sighed.

The rest of the night was nice, we got more food went on a couple rides and walked along the beach. It was now ten and the fireworks were going off soon and we were in line for the ferris wheel.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my purse!" Ally said,

"babe we're almost on can't it wait?" Elliot said as Ally shook her head.

"She'll be quick" I said as Elliot nodded.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Kira who nodded,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Metri's party tonight?" Kira asked as I shrugged

"I'll have to see, I'm not in a huge drinking mood" I said as Kira nodded.

"Okay next pairs in line step up" the man said as we stepped forward.

"Where is Ally?" Elliot asked as I looked over and saw her,

"I see her, I'll go grab her" I said quickly running out of line. I ran over to Ally who was trying to get through the crowds.

"You just had to take your time didn't you?" I asked as I got to Ally who smirked,

"have you seen this crowd?" Ally asked as I grabbed her hand,

"I know but we're about to miss our ride so come on" I said as I tightened my grip on her tiny hand and ran us through the crowd. I saw Elliot and Kira getting into a seat,

"wait that's my girlfriend!" I said

"and that's my boyfriend!" Ally said.

"Sorry these lines don't wait, you two will be just behind them" the man said as we got into the seat and he closed the door. I looked down and noticed I was still holding Ally's hand, I quickly took it away and Ally blushed.

"So are you going to Matri's party after this too with Elliot?" I asked Ally as she shrugged.

"I don't know Elliot's been acting up lately I don't know" Ally said as I nodded. We got to the top and smiled at the view.

"Wow this is so beautiful" Ally said we looked at the fireworks and the beach.

"It sure is" I said as we looked around. We got off the ride ten minutes late so Ally and I talked and sang a little.

"Finally" Elliot said as Ally rolled her eyes as I gave Kira a peck and we walked to out.

"Happy to see you too" Ally said as I laughed.

"So do you want to come to the party?" Elliot asked as Ally shook her head,

"no I'm not really in the mood" Ally said as Elliot raised his eyebrows as we got to our cars.

"You said you were in the mood a while ago" Elliot said as I grabbed Kira,

"let's give them some time" I said as Kira nodded. We walked to the to my car which was on the other side of the lot.

"Are you gonna come?" Kira asked as I shook my head,

"I got a late night and I'm already tired so I'll give you a ride but I'm gonna have to skip this one" I said as Kira nodded as we got into the car. I began the car before I heard the back door open and slam shut. I looked back and saw a ticked off Ally who's eyes were a bit wet.

"Um Ally sweetie are you okay?" Kira asked Ally as we drove out of the parking lot.

"I don't really want to talk about it, thanks Kira though" Ally said as Kira nodded. We drove down to the guy's house.

"Alright be safe alright?" I asked as Kira laughed nodding before giving me a kiss.

"I will. Watch out for her okay? Just don't get too cozy" Kira said as I laughed nodding. I then dorve us back to near my house,

"who's house are you suppose to be at tonight? Cause if it's your moms you're coming home with me" I said as Ally laughed.

"Wow I didn't know you wanted to get in my pants that badly, kidding! And don't worry my dads" Ally said as I nodded. I drove her to her dad's house.

"You okay Dawson?" I asked Ally as she got out nodding,

"yeah Elliot's just an ass at times" Ally said as I laughed.

"I know" I said as Ally raised an eyebrow,

"you need to fill me in on that still" Ally said as I nodded,

"different time Dawson. Goodnight" I said as Ally nodded. I watched her until she was inside before I drove myself home. Once I got home I went up to my room and got into my boxers and slipped into my bed. Damn it. My bed smells like Ally and it smells really good. Great now Ally's on my mind, again. I groaned before I slipped into sleep much quicker with the smell of Ally intoxicating me.

 **Alright there we go! They are getting along and some trouble maybe with Elliot and Ally? Hmm? More to come! Also auslly it's on the way don't worry! I need them to bond though more which is gonna happen soon! Alright so I have three weeks now until winter break! So I saw this on twitter and I'm gonna try it in my own way maybe (?) but anyway I love the holidays! So I am going to try every week of the holidays to publish a winter holidays one-shot! I don't know if I'll succeed but I'm gonna try! This isn't me stopping this story at all! I'm gonna work on this as well but I'm also gonna publish some one-shots that I've been wanting to publish for a while! Anyway! Thank you all so much! You are amazing! Have an amazing day and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8-Cover up

**Hi guys!**

 **I am so sorry! I know I wanted to do one-shots but I got busy and I know that is not much of an excuse and I'm so sorry! My goal is to get more out soon though! I just had finals well prepping for them and then having them this past week so that was crazy and my schedule has been packing up. But it should be clearing up a bit soon! I am so sorry! I know we are all busy it's just on what a person can do in the time they have! I am so sorry though thank you so much to everyone or anyone who is reading this! I am so thankful for you! This chapter is 4K words so I hope that makes up for it a bit! I love you all please review have an amazing day!:)**

Ally's P.O.V.

I was running towards Sonic Boom, because I was late. I was already late yesterday and my dad was less than pleased to find out I was with a boy too even though it's Austin. Because oh god no way nothing would happen between me, and Austin, and a bed, and no cloth-

"hey Ally! Why are you so red?" Trish asked me interrupting thoughts that needed to be interrupted.

"Oh nothing! Hey sorry I just overslept" I said placing my hands on my cheeks cooling them down as we walked into Sonic Boom.

"With Austin again?" Trish asked me as I rolled my eyes,

"no gosh that only happened like once" I said as Trish smirked.

"Twice going on thrice" Trish said as I shook my head.

"No it's not! Sleeping there isn't something I enjoy!" I said loudly trying to prove my point as Trish smirked before,

"owch Dawson. That truly was like a stab to my heart" Austin said as he walked up to the counter with Dez as I groaned.

"I was just trying to prove a point that I don't like sleep over at your house, which I don't" I said as Austin smirked,

"sure Dawson suree" Austin said winking me as I rolled my eyes. I then saw Elliot walk into the store, gosh is it just the ten minutes of everyone walk into the store time?

"Hey Ally, Dez, Trish, Austin. Can I talk to you in private Ally?" Elliot asked me as I nodded,

"sure let's go upstairs, Austin please don't break anything" I said as Austin fake laughed.

"I won't as long as you two don't have sex up there!" Austin yelled as we went up and I rolled my eyes at him, that boy sometimes. I walked upstairs into the practice room with Elliot behind me, weird we hadn't really been up here be-my mind was interrupted as Elliot shut the door and pinned my body up against it. His hot lips were against mine as he's arms were wrapped around my waist meanwhile my hands ran up his body grasping onto his shoulders, I melted into his body. Yet I couldn't find the spark I was thirsting for, different angle maybe? I then turned my head so I could slip my tongue into his mouth as Elliot moaned before I grinned yet no sparks ugh. I then pulled away because I was very much out of breath,

"what exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked as Elliot laughed.

"I forgot there was more than just wanting to make out. I was wanting to apologize for how I acted last night. Austin and I just have history but I wanna be with you tonight so will you be my date to Kira's party?" Elliot asked me as I nodded,

"of course. And it's okay, just don't do it again or else we'll have an issue" I said as Elliot nodded smiling before kissing me once more.

"I promise I won't mess it up this time" Elliot said as I smiled back at him kissing him, groaning as I wanted that spark. Elliot smirked as he then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he grabbed my butt squeezing it as I squeaked? I then heard the door open and I broke away from kissing Elliot to see Austin staring at us. He grumbled something under his breath and his eyes were an emotion I couldn't read before he went back downstairs.

"Um I should get back to work. Come get me at eight?" I asked as Elliot nodded,

"sounds good I'll see you eight hours" Elliot said before he ran downstairs. I smiled before I took a deep breath in and walked downstairs. I looked and saw Austin glaring at Elliot who was leaving the store before Trish was telling Austin something before Dez pointed to me and they all went quiet and then back to walking around the store.

"Um hey guys thanks for watching the store for me" I said as Trish nodded,

"no problem Ally" Trish said as I smiled back at her before I looked over to Austin who was helping a little boy. I sighed as I walked over to Dez who sighed at me,

"enjoy making out with Elliot?" Dez asked as I groaned.

"Okay so what? I made out with MY boyfriend! Why is that such a crime? Austin just needs to get over himself or something! Or at least try to tell me what happened between them so I could at least somewhat understand why they are such assholes to each other! Cause now I feel guilty about kissing my own boyfriend in front of Austin which shouldn't even be happening cause Elliot is mine and Austin is just Austin!" I said in frustration.

"You felt bad cause you knew it hurt him in some way or another it's just taking you both a while to figure out why" Dez said as I groaned. Whatever Ally it's fine! You'll just get it out of him some other time! I then began to help people as they came into the store for the next bit.

It was now two o'clock and the last of the wave of people came in since the mall was having a huge sale and Dez and Trish went off to get us all some food. I was carrying a box of music note stickers when I tripped on the broom,

"Ah!" I yelled as I let go of the box and began to fall to the ground when an arm wrapped around my waist and held my body place up.

"Watch where you're Dawson one of these days you're gonna fall and I'm not gonna be able to catch you" Austin said smirking before I smiled as Austin brought me up and took his arm away, the warmth left me?

"Thanks Austin, I-um okay I'm sorry for you having to walk in on Elliot and I uh-" I said as Austin finished my sentence.

"Shoving your tongues down each others throats" Austin said as I blushed.

"Okay anyway I'm sorry you had to see that I know, still for some unkown reason that you two don't get along and I'm sure that made you uncomfortable" I said as Austin nodded.

"Yeah I mean I didn't like it, but I didn't all sqwimish is that what happens to you when you see other couples make out? Does little Dawson get all hot and red?" Austin asked me as I blushed shaking my head.

"No! God no! NO! I just ugh okay anyway let's move on and work on the song alright? C'mon let's work on the piano down here" I said as we walked over to the grand piano.

"Alright so here we go we left off here how should we write the next part?" I asked Austin before he played a few chords,

"how does this sound?" Austin asked me as I nodded.

"Good but try an octave higher maybe?" I asked as Austin did so and nodded,

"perfect. Not too bad Dawson" Austin said as I smiled as we began to play, maybe this won't be too bad.

Okay I lied, it gets bad. Especially when Dez and Trish are slow and we are both hungry which makes us cranky people.

"Just play the notes!" I groaned as Austin sighed,

"I would if you'd stop yelling at me everytime I put my hands on this damn piano!" Austin yelled back at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Because you aren't playing the right notes!" I yelled back Austin who laughed "and what would they be? We haven't written any down! This is a new verse Dawson!" Austin yelled at me as I groaned before I heard a women leave the store and looked over to see Dez and Trish glaring at us.

"We brought you guys lunch which you obviously needed since that old lady was standing there waiting for you two rip each other's heads off" Trish said bitterly tossing us our sandwiches. "Now apologize to one another" Dez said as we both said,

"for what?" Before Dez said,

"after you're done eating" Dez said as we then ate.

Once we were finished I sighed looking at Austin,

"sorry Dawson. I get cranky when not feed. I was playing the notes wrong" Austin said catching me a bit off guard before I nodded,

"it's okay. I tend to get a bit pushy with this. Let's just keep working on this. It's already six! Trish I need something to wear! Oh gosh" I said getting up before Trish nodded.

"I'm on it! I'll be back in ten!" Trish said before she took off.

"Does she usually do that? Just get you clothes?" Austin asked me as I laughed,

"yeah sometimes I try to stop her but once she has a vision there's really no stopping her. You're coming tonight right?" I asked as Austin raised an eyebrow and Dez smirked.

"Aw someone wants me to come" Austin said as I scoffed,

"no. Just if Elliot gets boring or I need someone else to talk to I can at least annoy you" I said as Dez laughed.

"Which we all know is you're favorite thing to do" Dez said as I shoved him. We played around with a few more notes before Trish came running in with bags and handed me my credit card before dragging me upstairs into the practice room.

"Oh god Trish how much did you get?" I asked as Trish shrugged,

"you needed a cuter summer closet. Now let me do your makeup" Trish said as I sat down and she began. Trish put on just a light coat of foundation before she did a winged liquid liner and some mascara. Then to top it off she put on some red lipstick.

"Okay now for your outfit, here" Trish said handing me an outfit as I put it on. It was blue halter top with thin straps and then a pair of black high waisted shorts. WIth it there were some red heels, not too high but high enough for me to see more than people's backs.

"Wow Trish this outfit is just wow, thank you" I said as Trish nodded hugging me.

"Alright now head back down I need to change and then we can wait for your date" Trish said as I nodded. I walked downstairs and saw Austin's back was to me, he was in a blue shirt now that he was buttoning up.

"Wow Ally you look great!" Dez said as I walked down and smiled,

"thank you" I said before I looked at Austin who turned around and looked at me and his mouth dropped a little, yet so did mine. Austin was now in some black shorts and a blue button up which wrapped itself tightly around his muscles and he was still buttoning up a few buttons so some of his chest was exposed. I then looked up to see Austin's eyes were still going up and down my body,

"okay stop undressing each other with you're eyes" Dez said as Austin coughed.

"I wasn't even doing that, you look nice Ally. Oh wow I didn't even notice that was a halter top!" Austin said as I laughed,

"hey you two are matching kinda" Trish said as we both groaned.

"Kira isn't gonna be happy" Austin said as I said "neither is Elliot" I said as Austin groaned.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Because he's MY boyfriend! Why do you care what I think of him?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Because from day one I told you he wasn't any good" Austin said as I laughed,

"yeah and what in the world has shown that? He's been a sweet guy! And me caring about him matters" I said as Elliot walked in,

"well he might not care about you!" Austin said as I gasped. The room went quiet,

"you're an asshole" I said before walking away to Elliot.

"Let's go" I said as we walked out of sonic boom. Don't worry, I gave Dez the keys.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked me as we got into the car, I looked over my shoulder and saw Austin get into his car as well along with Trish and Dez.

"Yeah just it's nothing, it's just Austin saying silly things, because you care about me right?" I asked as Elliot nodded as we drove out of the mall parking lot.

"Yes I do. Now let's forget about whatever tiff happened between you two I'm sure you'll work it out. He is stubborn though, but anyway let's forget about it" Elliot said as I nodded before we went onto the highway off to Kira's.

I could hear the music from the block away,

"wow it's loud" I said as Elliot smirked.

"It's wild. So does Ms. Ally Dawson have a wild side?" Elliot asked as I laughed,

"no not really" I said as Elliot nodded.

"Well come on let me show you! Don't worry I won't let anything get to crazy" Elliot said as I nodded. We got out of the car and walked towards the roaring house.

"Alright hold on tight" Elliot yelled as we entered, oh god it smells like sweat, alcohol, and weed, gross. I followed Elliot through the crowd and into the kitchen, which was less crowded since people were outside near the beach.

"What are you having?" I asked Elliot,

"a pina colada do you want one?" Elliot asked me, I like pineapples so why not? It's a smoothie so no harm done, right?

"Sure, I'll try it but if I don't like it I'm not drinking it" I said as Elliot nodded.

"Alright be right back" Elliot said before he went to go get them. I smiled as he came back with two pineapples, I smelled it well it smells normal,

"Is there alcohol in this?" I asked as Elliot shook his head,

"I don't think so. If there is it's just a baby bit" Elliot said as I nodded before taking a sip, mhm it's good!

"I like it!" I said as I took another sip.

"I'm glad! C'mon let's dance!" Elliot said as I nodded following him onto the dance floor. We danced together for a bit before we decided to take a break and I was feeling light headed, but like in a good way? Well he did say there could of been a baby bit of alcohol in here, but a baby bit.

"I'm gonna go get myself another do you want one?" Elliot asked as I shook my head,

"in a bit!" I said before Elliot nodded "I'll be back soon" Elliot said sloppily kissing me before he walked away. I smiled as I stumbled around a bit, before I hit a body.

"Hey watch i-Dawson?" Austin asked as I smiled at him.

"Hey! How's the party going for you?" I asked as Austin shrugged.

"It's fine, but I lost Dez and Kira, again" Austin said before I giggled and Austin smiled before he furrowed his eyebrows together and grabbed my pineapple.

"Hey!" I said as Austin smelled the drink,

"Dawson have you been drinking? Did he give this to you?" Austin asked as I took my drink back,

"I haven't been drinking! Just sipping my smoothie! There could be alcohol in here but he said it's only a baby bit! I'm drinking this on my own. Austin you need to let go of whatever happened between you two!" I said as Austin groaned,

"you just don't get it!" Austin said as I rolled my eyes and sloppily hit his chest,

"no! You don't! If you expect me to be on your side and not get mad whenever you two fight I won't! Until I know what happened! Neither one of you boys will tell me what happened so I'm just having to hang here! I'm not siding with you or Elliot! So just stop bugging me about it if you don't tell me why you are!" I said as Austin opened his mouth before he groaned before I walked away sipping my drink as my heart sank a baby bit since I was hoping he might tell me.

Yet I shouldn't be one to talk, I've been keeping my secrets too. I shivered as I began to drink my drink quicker, I need to get away from that.

Austin's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked around slowly drinking my punch, I was driver tonight plus there was not a single doubt in my mind that Ally was just drinking a smoothie. There was no way in hell I was letting Elliot take her home, why am I even so worried about her? She could care less about me. I sighed as I bumped into Dez,

"hey! I've been looking for you! You okay?" Dez asked me as I nodded quickly,

"yeah I'm good! I'm just looking for Kira, have you seen Trish or Ally?" I asked as Dez shook his head.

"I saw Trish and Kira out on the beach, Kira was looking for you" I said as I nodded.

"Thanks man, I'll catch up with you soon" I said before I walked away and saw Kira jumping up and down by the campfire.

"Hey babe" I said as Kira squealed, clearly intoxicated just like basically everyone else here. "Hey I missed you!" Kira slurred as I chuckled,

"yeah me too" I said lightly kissing her but honestly vodka breath isn't too nice so that's why it was light.

"Why don't we head up stairs?" Kira said as she got onto my back and kissed my neck as I moaned while we went upstairs her secret stairs, quicker than going through the house. We then walked down the hall and I put in the code for the lock on her door since every other room in here was, well in use. I brought Kira inside and locked the door,

"alright alone time" Kira said as I smiled before kissing her and placing her on the bed as she deepened the kiss dragging my towards her closer and closer to other side of the bed. Alright in five, kiss,

four, kiss,

three, light kiss,

two, softer kiss,

one, no kiss.

I smiled as I looked down Kira looking up at me her eyes were glazed over. She usually doesn't make it very far by this point of the night.

"I'm still awake" Kira slurred but obviously sleep was winning as she lazily threw her arms on me as they then slid off.

"You need some sleep babe okay? I'll come check up on you in the morning" I said kissing her as Kira argued,

"no! No! I'm go-I'm I'm" Kira said before she passed out and I wrapped a blanket around her. I then got up and locked her door behind her and walked outside. I went back looking for the people I came with since I was tired and it was two am.

I then saw Dez and Trish on the couch laughing alright there they are now for Dawson. I then heard some chanting, I ran over and saw Ally and Elliot making out sloppily as he was lifting her shirt, I then saw guys phones out.

"C'mon babe" I heard Elliot say as Ally grinned,

"okie" Ally slurred. Oh god they're both so drunk. Oh dear god she's not wearing a bra. They were on this stage thing, I noticed Elliot's shirt was undone and Ally was beginning to lift her shirt, hell no.

She gets on my nerves but no way am I letting this happen. I ran up on stage right as Ally's shirt has risen and now it was just her booobs pressed against my chest, great. I heard a ton of boos behind me,

"fuck off! Go home you perverts there is nothing to see here!" I yelled as Elliot grinned trying to sneak a peek,

"god you're decent sometimes sober but a perv drunk go home" I said before I lightly shoved Elliot off the stage.

"Hey Austin!" Ally slurred as I looked up even though I could feel things which made me feel things,

"Dawson put your shirt down come on we're heading back to my place" I said as Ally brought her shirt down and I grabbed her hand,

"lemme finish this" Ally said as I grabbed it and threw it away,

"no way how many have you had?" I asked as Ally let go of my hand and counted.

"Only like two, they're little ones though" Ally slurred as I sighed,

"yeah trust me future you wants you to stop" I said as I looked for Dez and Trish who were walking towards us.

"What happened to Ally?" Trish asked as I sighed.

"She's drunk and almost flashed a bunch of pervs but I stopped her" I said as Trish shook her head,

"no, I mean thank you for stopping her. But literally what happened to her? Where did she go?" Trish asked as I turned around and saw Ally in the ocean. God. I ran over to her,

"hey Austin come in!" Ally said as she was floating around before I grabbed her by the waist and brought her out.  
"We need to get you home before you do something bad" I said as Ally giggled as I helped her to shore.

"Okay let's go" I said as we walked to the car through the house while my grip on Ally's hand was tight as I dragged her with me. Ally was mostly quiet on the car ride but she kept on trying to take Trish's drink. I dropped Trish and Dez off and now it was just Ally and I.

"Alright Ally which house?" I asked as Ally climbed up onto the front seat.

"Nither can see me like thissss. Please can I come to you?" Ally asked me as her eyes began to water,

"um sure okay no need to cry. It's fine don't worry" I said as Ally nodded as she hiccuped. I began to drive us to my house when Ally began to touch my chest.

"Um Ally I need to drive" I said as Ally nodded,

"I know" Ally slurred as her arms went lower and lower before my eyes went wide and I pulled over.

"Okay you're going in the back" I said as I got out and grabbed Ally and put her in the back seat. "What? Why!? I was being good!" Ally said as I shook my head,

"you were a few inches from being bad" I said as Ally groaned as I got in and drove us to my house. I brought her inside with me.

"Oo hello!" Ally yelled thank god my parent's weren't home.

"Let's get you upstairs" I said as Ally stumbled up the stairs heels in her hand as she followed me up.

"Okay here I don't have any bottoms for you but here is a top" I said as I handed it to Ally who nodded and then pointed for me to look away. I turned around and waited until I saw her shirt thrown on the floor and I heard a hmp from Ally. I turned around and groaned, her shirt was almost on but was showing her belly. I quickly pulled it down before Ally crawled back into my bed.

"Austin can I tell you a secret?" Ally asked me as I tucked her in,

"yeah what is it?" I asked as Ally yawned.

"I don't go to my mom's house because I can't spend nights there" Ally said as I raised my eyebrow,

"because-wait did I tell you you've got cute eyes?" Ally asked as I blushed before shaking my head, stop it.

"Just time to go to sleep Dawson. I'll see you in the morning alright?" I asked as Ally stopped me,

"can you stay in here please?" Ally asked as I nodded. I reached under my bed and pulled out a mattress, Dez tends to get freaked out sleeping alone in my house so he usually sleeps on the mattress next to my bed.

"I'll be right down here if you need anything" I said as Ally nodded.

"Thank you Austin" Ally said as I nodded, "of course Ally" I said before I slid into my bed. Curious on why she can't go to her house and I was gonna find out soon.

 **Okay! So there is that! So I decided to not make Elliot too much of a jerk but still enough, also I added that in because it happens at parties more than people think so just being aware of that and that sometimes people like Austin don't show up. Sorry I just wanted to point that out! But so the arguing I promise its gonna fade don't worry! But it's a work in progress ;))) ahaha oh anyway I hope you liked this! They're bonding more! More bonding to come since we are getting close to chapter 10;) that's when I begin the whole emotions so be prepared for more bonding in the next chapter! I will honestly update as soon as I can! I'm trying to! I hopefully will be able to soon! Lots of love! Have an amazing day or night! Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9-Out of my zone

**wowowowow it's been a minute! Sorry it's been almost 6 (?) months! I have been working and finishing up my junior year and dancing and whenever I had the chance to write I had a writers block! So here we are! Thank you all for reading I really hope you like this one, please review have an amazing day!**

Ally's P.O.V

Oh god my head. I groaned as I rolled around before I looked down and saw Austin sleeping on the ground, shirtless. No! No? "

AH! I screamed as Austin jumped up,

"what? What is it?" Austin asked as I pointed at him.

"You!" I said as I got up, oh wait way too fast. I fell back onto the bed as Austin laughed. "Here drink this Dawson" Austin said as he handed me a cup of water.

"I'm never ever going to a party ever again" I groaned as Austin laughed.

"What did you say?" Austin yelled as I groaned the sound ringing in my ears.

"Shut up" I groaned as I got up and shoved him down onto the ground before I walked into the bathroom. I gasped as I looked at myself, my makeup was smudged all over my face. My hair that was once up was pulled down mostly and all frizzy. I groaned before I grabbed a towel and washed my face. Once I was done with that I walked back into Austin's room, I then quickly began to change as I heard him coming from down the hall. I threw on one of his shirts as I tucked it into my shorts as Austin walked in. "

Um have you ever heard of this thing called knocking?" I asked as I looked at Austin who just smirked.

"Yeah but I mean who wouldn't wanna walk in to see your goods?" Austin asked as I blushed, can't tell if that was a compliment or not. I'm just gonna think that it's not.

"You're gross Austin" I said as he laughed before saying,

"you know you love it though" Austin said as I groaned,

"not in a million years Moon!" I then walked downstairs before I jumped as I felt my phone buzz, it was in my pocket? I pulled it out and gasped as I saw how many notifications I had, I usually have one from my dad and Trish and call it a day. I saw my dad and mom who had texted me asking where I was, I quickly texted them both saying I crashed at Trish's house and I would be in Sonic Boom in 1 hour.

I then saw Trish texting me over and over again, 'CALL ME'. I groaned as I sat down on the couch and dialed Trish's number.

"Hey Trish" I said quietly as Trish yelled.

"Where are you? I've been texting you all day!" Trish said as I groaned nodding,

"I know! I'm sorry I ended up staying with Austin" I said as Trish gasped before squealing. "You slept with Austin?" Trish asked as I shook my head before my eyes went big,

"I don't think so, I didn't right?" I asked as Trish shrugged,

"why don't you ask? I'll see you later at Sonic Boom" Trish said as I nodded. I walked back upstairs and knocked on Austin's door,

"come in" Austin said as I walked in before sitting back down on his bed.

"Hey so what exactly did happen last night?" I asked as Austin chuckled.

"Well you basically had wayy too much to drink, but don't worry I didn't let anything bad happen to you" Austin said as I raised my eyebrow before placing a hand on my heart.

"Oh wow Austin Moon being kind this is rare, let me get my phone I need to capture this" I said as Austin laughed before I then looked at his clock, it read twelve twenty.

"Ah! We have to go now! I have to get to Sonic Boom" I said as Austin nodded as we ran downstairs and then to his car. We then drove down the street to the mall and I ran as quickly as possible into Sonic Boom to see Trish standing there along with my dad, great.

"Hey dad, Trish" I said as my dad nodded.

"Hey sweetie, Austin." My dad said as I looked behind me to see Austin standing there.

"Hey okay dad I'm so sorry, I should've stayed in contact with you I'm so sorry" I said as he nodded,

"I get it and it can't happen again okay honey?" My dad said as I nodded.

"Of course dad I won't" I said before I placed my stuff down.

"But" My dad said, great there always has to be a but.

"I want you to stay with your mother this week, she called me this morning saying you haven't been staying there. Along with I have to go to a convention and I don't want you to be home alone" my dad said as Trish and my eyes both went wide meanwhile Austin raised his eyebrow.

"What? Dad please can I stay at your house? You've left me home alone millions of times! I could stay at Trish's or even Austin's" I said as my dad shook his head, dang it.

"I'm sorry honey but no. Especially since I want you and your mom to repair your relationship since you seem to not want to see her, at all. Which troubles me" my dad said as I groaned. "Okay here I'll invite her to lunch! We'll repair it all there!" I said as my dad shook his head, "no this is the end of the discussion Allison." My dad said as I flinched, he never uses my full name. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay great thanks sweetie" my dad said as he gave me a hug before he walked out for his lunch break.

"Ughhhh" I groaned as Trish sighed,

"hey it might not be that bad!" Trish said as I looked at her.

"Okay maybe it could be. But this could also be a great time for you to talk to your mom about-" Trish said before she looked over and saw Austin staring at us.

"Can I help you?" Trish asked Austin who shook his head,

"no I'm just listening" Austin said as I shook my head.

"Austin this doesn't regard you. Just go up to the practice room" I said as Austin rolled his eyes as he headed upstairs as Elliot walked in.

"Hey Ally can we talk?" Elliot said as I nodded,

"sure" I said.

"I'll give you guys some space" Trish said as she went upstairs with Austin.

"So about last night" Elliot said as I nodded.

"Yeah I have no memory of what happened, well I mean little snipits. Which are mostly with Austin, so where were you most of the night then?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I was there! I had just been drinking and you know me when I'm drunk I tend to dip in and out" Elliot said as I sighed.

"Yeah but that's the thing, I don't know cause I usually never do this kinda stuff." I said as Elliot sighed.

"Are you mad?" Elliot asked as I shrugged, I don't even fully know what to feel with him.

"I'm just processing, there is just a lot on my plate right now, my dad, this song, you, my mom. I just need to take care of it all" I said as Elliot nodded.

"Well when do you want to take care of me?" Elliot asked smirking as I sighed laughing.

"Here this is all I can do" I said before I gave him a soft kiss before I pulled away.

"Always a tease" Elliot said as I winked before I walked upstairs.

"Sorry about that. Let's write this song" I said as Austin nodded as we both sat on the piano, and then just sat there.

"Um guys, I feel like this isn't how you write a song" Trish said.

"You think? Sorry Dawson I've just got legit nothing to go off of at the moment" Austin said as I nodded.

"Me too, well hey you know the best way to fix a writer's block? Go find some motivation. Come on" I said as Austin nodded.

"Wanna come Trish?" I asked as Trish shook her head.

"I'm just gonna relax here it's too hot for me" Trish said as I laughed.

"I have the perfect idea on where we should go" Austin said as I raised my eyebrow,

"if I hate the place I'm leaving" I said.

"Come on have an open mind for once" Austin said as I gasped as we walked out of Sonic Boom.

"I always have one what are you talking about?" I asked as Austin laughed.

"One you hate when things don't go your way, and last night was the only time you went out of your comfort zone" Austin said as I rolled my eyes as we walked towards his car.

"Okay yeah but I could do other things that are out of my comfort zone!" I said as I got into the passenger's seat in Austin's car.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it" Austin said as I nodded,

"sure thing what do I need to do?" I asked as Austin laughed backing out of the parking lot. "You Dawson, need to let me have control of the day. I will make sure you get your motivation but you need to let it happen my way." Austin said as I groaned before forcing a smile,

"easy. Where are we headed?" I asked as Austin smiled.

"The beach" Austin said as I moaned.

"I hateee the beach, but it doesn't matter cause this girl can go out of her comfort zone!" I said as Austin laughed.

"Okay I'll see it when I believe it" Austin said as he went onto the highway heading towards the beach, great. We pulled up before I looked at Austin,

"wait! We don't have towels, or bathing suits, or oh god! We don't have sunscreen! We don't all naturally tan like you Austin!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your panties all up in a twist, there's sunscreen in the back" Austin said as I smiled. I got out and went in the back and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and put it all over my body. I was almost done as I rubbed the last bit on my leg as I looked at Austin who was staring at my legs,

"what? Did I miss a spot?" I asked as I looked over my legs as Austin shook his head.

"Oh god no, just uh let's go get something to eat." Austin said as I nodded as we walked towards the stores near the beach.

"Let's go here!" Austin said as I raised my eyebrow,

"exotic sea food?" I asked as Austin smiled nodding.

"You said I could choose! Now come on slow poke" Austin said as he practically dragged me in the store since the smell of it was enough to send me running. We finally got a spot to sit, in the way back I don't even know how this place is popular. I also did notice that all the girls in the store turned there heads towards us, us as in Austin.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so don't run away on me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes as he winked at me making me blush. As soon as he was gone a girl walked over to us who had long black hair and I noticed she let one or two buttons of her uniform slide.

"Hello! I'm your waitress Amber, here's a menu and some water. Is the guy with you you're boyfriend?" Amber asked me as I almost spit out my water and blush even more.

"Oh gosh no me and Austin, oh no no no" I said maybe one too many times.

"Oh okay good well here when he comes back can you give him this?" Amber said as I nodded as she slid me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Yeah sure you're not the first girl to do that" I said as I remembered now the many times in the music store I caught girls just coming in to look at him.

"Okay thanks! You're the best! What's your name?" Amber asked,

"Ally" I said as Amber nodded,

"thanks Autum!" Amber said as I forced a smile as she walked away just as Austin walked back over.

"Hey you didn't run away! I'm proud of you" Austin said as he punched my arm and then I punched his.

"Even if I tried to the waitresses wouldn't let me" I said as Austin raised an eyebrow and looked at me over his menu.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked me as I shrugged looking at my menu, this all looks so odd.

"Well this girl named Amber basically has her shirt so low that I can see as much as if she had no top on. But she told me to give this to you, she thinks you're very attractive as do all the girls over there" I said as I pointed over to the group of girls who all giggled as Austin looked over there way and waved. I just rolled my eyes as Austin looked back at me,

"don't give me that" Austin said putting his menu down looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I placed my menu down as well.

"Don't just roll your eyes, it's not a crime to have others check you out! About ten guys checked you out when we walked up here!" Austin said as I gasped,

"okay you don't even need to look for that!" I said raising my voice.

"Well it's kinda hard not too especially when I count myself as one" Austin hissed back as I rolled my eyes "keep it in you're pants Moon" I said as Austin chuckled.

"I'd love to" Austin said before I took a long sip of my water, arguing with this boy takes a lot outta a girl, also he made me blush ten times in five minutes.

"But how about this what do you think of me? You know since I know you being open about things isn't your strong suit, and you need to prove me wrong. Also don't hold back cause I've got tough skin" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Austin it doesn't matter weather I find you attractive or not" I said, then why don't you just tell the truth?

"I'm a curious guy!" Austin said.

"Yeah well I never agreed to this part and it doesn't even matter!" I said raising my voice, again. "Then just tell me" Austin said staring me down.

"Okay fine! Here it is Austin Moon you are-" I began before Amber came over, oh thank god. "Ready to order?" Amber said as we nodded.

"I'll have working shrimp meal" Austin said as Amber nodded.

"I love that dish!" Amber said, "and for you Autumn?" Amber asked as Austin laughed. "It's Ally" I said as Amber nodded,

"I'll have the seaweed salad" I said as Austin stuck his tongue out to me.

"That's so tame" Austin said,

"just like me" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'll get those for you" Amber said as she walked away.

"Okay so how are we gonna find some inspiration? Cause so far I've just found the smell of the bottom of the sea" I said as Austin smirked.

"You'll see soon" Austin said as I nodded before taking another sip of water.

"Oh my god. No no! NO!" I said as I looked up to what Austin dragged us up to, a sling shot. One that shoots up high in the sky, like SKY HIGH.

"Come on Dawson! I already got our tickets! Plus it's been three hours since we last ate" Austin said as he held my arm as we stood in line, there was one more group in front of us and they all got inside, great.

"Austin please please please don't make me go" I begged pulling at Austin's arm. \

"Dawson I promise you won't regret this" Austin said smiling.

"Austin! I'm so scared of these things!" I said as I looked as they were shot into the sky. "Come on this is the perfect bonding time for us!" Austin said before he mumbled,

"lord knows we need that" Austin said as I hit his chest.

"Hey! I heard that! I thought we bonded before!" I said as Austin looked at me.

"Um we road kids bumper cars and then fed bread to seagulls, I would call that something I do with my mom" Austin said as I nodded.

"And look at how amazing your relationship with your mom is!" I said as Austin smirked,

"and look at how great yours is with your mom!" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you two love birds you're next" the woman said as the others got off.

"What no" I began,

"me and her?" Austin finished.

"Sorry I get it! I just don't usually see people hold onto each other so tightly" the lady said as I looked and saw I was gripped Austin's arm so tightly my fingers were white. I quickly let go, "let's just go" I mumbled as we got inside. We then got buckled in and my heart was hammering against my chest,

"Austin oh my god oh my god" I squealed as I held his arm as he laughed while we were brought up into the sky.

"Dawson it's gonna be alright, and hey if you get so scared you're body will just pass out!" Austin said as my eyes went huge,

"what?!" I yelled.

"Don't look down" Austin said winking me before giving my hand one big squeeze and then we were thrown up into the sky. I screamed before I then just had my mouth open, because nothing was coming out. I looked over at Austin who was smiling. I closed my mouth and looked around as we were soaring through the air, and it was actually kinda nice. I then let out a small sigh of relief as we were flying through the air. We then were brought down and I laughed before looking down and saw Austin and my hands were locked. I blushed before getting out and letting go of his gross sweaty hand, right?

"Alright I saw you you were smiling even if it was just for a second!" Austin said as I smiled.

"Yeah! I did it! I did it! I-I think I'm gonna puke" I said, yup too much excitement. I ran over to a trash can and Austin ran after me, as I threw up.

"Hey bonding right?" Austin said as I sat down on the beach after I puked and gave me some napkins while he held my hair back as I washed my face.

"But no one ever wants to bond like that unless it's your best friend" I said as Austin said "owch Dawson. I thought we were like besties!" Austin said as I laughed.

"Keep dreaming, but we both knew that meal wasn't gonna stay down" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"You're just a baby" Austin said as I gasped, and there we were. Back to normal arguing, yet something felt different. I couldn't figure out what it was though.

We were walking down the boardwalk and eating two huge hot pretzels, since I finally convinced Austin I deserved one nice meal today.

"Okay so we've done basically everything out of my bubble and it's dark, well mostly the sun is almost set, what else could we even do?" I asked as Austin smirked.

"Oh so much Dawson" Austin said as I whacked him,

"ew Austin. Ew!" I said as we walked down to the beach, there weren't many people there since it was ten at night and a Tuesday night.

"Okay one more thing, to just give you enough motivation" Austin said as he took off his shoes, "oh my god don't strip" I said as Austin rolled his eyes at me.

"God Ally anytime I do something with my clothes you think I'm gonna make out with you, keep it in you're pants Dawson" Austin said as I blushed rolling my eyes.

"Let's go cliff diving the ocean. The tide is up, it's not too rough, plus you've never been swimming in the ocean for a decade" Austin said as I sighed.

"What the hell, I don't have much else to lose" I said as we walked up towards a high, but not too high cliff. The water wasn't too rough and it was deep enough for us to jump, but close enough to swim back to shore.

"Okay I'll go first" Austin said. We left our shoes at shore along with my purse.

"Okay um please be carefu-" I began before Austin yelled and jumped off as I ran forward watching him jump in. I watched as he rose up from the water,

"come on Dawson!" Austin said as I shook my head.

"This is a really bad idea!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"I can swim but only for so long, and I'm not getting out of this water until you're in it! So jump in or watch me drown" Austin said as he began to go under.

"Ah! NO Austin! Okay okay!" I yelled as Austin rose smiling. Okay, you've eaten some sort of sea plants, soared through the air. You've got this. I yelled before I ran and jumped off the cliff and into the ocean. I felt the cool water hit my body quickly. I let out a breath of shock, before I realized I was under water. Then I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist and pull me up.

"See that wasn't too bad" Austin said before his eyes went down and then straight back to my face.

"What?" I asked before I shrieked and moved further down under water. So wearing a loose cami wasn't a smart idea.

"At least you're in a bra" Austin said as I groaned,

"stop looking!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally I'm not a pervert, even though you have nothing to feel bad about I wouldn't look unless you wanted me to. Which I know wouldn't ever happen not even in a million years moon" Austin said as he mocked me, and he was right! Right?

"Let's get back to shore" I said as we swam back, Austin walked out while I was still in the water.

"Ally you coming?" Austin asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for my shirt" I said which I didn't even know if it would come back. "Here" Austin said as he took off his shirt and gave it to me. I smiled and turned around and put it on. I then turned back around to see Austin was already turned around.

"Alright you can look now let's go" I said as Austin nodded. I walked behind him noticing his well sculpted back, our car ride back was quiet but nice. There was just the sound of the radio and me catching a few glances from Austin, and then me looking at his chest. Cause okay honestly who wouldn't? Even my mother would, okay wait that sounds weird.

Austin pulled up to my mom's house. Austin then walked me to my door.

"Thanks for today I do have inspiration now" I said as Austin nodded.

"Okay good that was my goal, hey you're gonna be alright in there right Dawson?" Austin asked as I nodded.

"I'll be fine" I said as Austin nodded.

"Well um if you need anyone to get you tonight, my phone is by my bed" Austin said as I placed a hand on my chest.

"Wow look at this, arrogant Austin has a heart" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Okay first of all owch, and second it's called being polite. My mother taught me that one." Austin said as I laughed. I then looked at Austin before Dave opened the door.

"Oh oops! Hello, sorry I just heard something. I'll let you two finish up, Ally dear you need to come in soon though" Dave said as I nodded. Austin raised his eyebrow,

"someone new?" Austin asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing of you're concern just my mom's boyfriend" I said as Austin nodded but showed that he didn't even buy it.

"Alright but anyway my offer still holds, my phone it's right there" Austin said as I nodded. "Thank Austin, have a good night" I said as I walked inside. I then quickly went upstairs into my bedroom, I sighed as I smelt the same smell. I quietly got ready for bed. I then went downstairs to get my phone when I saw Dave sitting there, great.

"Ally what are you doing up still?" Dave asked as he held a glass of Scotch.

"I could ask you the same thing Dave" I said.

"But I'm just getting my phone and then I'm gonna head to bed" I said grabbing my phone as I began to go upstairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't go just yet" Dave said before I shuddered, "shoul-shouldn't you be with my mom?" I asked as Dave chuckled.

"She's been having trouble sleeping lately so she took one of her huge sleeping pills, she's been asleep for hours. So now it's just you and me." Dave said as my lip quivered. I felt his hands run up my arms, I then felt his other hand go around my waist. I then lowered my hand before elbowing him in the guts, I quickly stomped on his foot. I then took off.

"Damn it!" Dave yelled as I screamed before I ran out of the house and bolted. I knew exactly where to go, Trish. Her house was just five blocks from mine. And the adrenaline that I was experiencing carried me four blocks alone. I then looked behind me and he wasn't there, there was just a car in the street. I then ran to Trish's house quickly. I pounded on the door before quickly someone opened it.

"Who the he-oh my god Ally!" Trish said as she let me in. "Ally what happened?" I asked before I told her everything.

"Oh god sweetie, okay well stay here as long as you need to do you need anything?" Trish asked as I shook my head as I curled up on her extra mattress in her room. I then heard my phone buzz, and it was from Austin.

 **(Austin Bold** , _Ally Italics_ )  
 **You okay?**

 _Yeah:)_

 **Honestly?  
** _Yes! Now let me sleep!_

 **Geez fine!**

I sighed as I throw my phone,

"was that Elliot?" Trish asked as I shook my head.

"Austin" I said as Trish's eyebrows raised.

"As in the guy you spent the entire day with? He's checking in on you? Well times have changed I would've guessed he would've told you to shut up" Trish said as I laughed.

"Yeah I don't know something about today-it was different." I said as Trish laughed.

"Oh Ally Ally Ally, you'll figure it out soon. But you need sleep. We'll talk in the morning" Trish said as I nodded.

"Yeah" I said as I began to shut my eyes before thinking.

I knew what I thought about Austin, he's very attractive and I didn't like admitting that. So I'll keep that one a secret for now.

 **dun dun! So bonding yay! Dave he's back! Yikesss! But chapter 10 is next as are feelings;)) but also Kira and Elliot**

 **hrmmm! But you will see soon! Anyway! I am gonna try to update as much as possible (who knows how much that'll be) before school starts again cause Senior year if it's gonna play out like junior, there won't be as many updates. Anyway I'm gonna try though! I met Laura also earlier this week!:)) yay! Anyway thank you** **for reading! Please review:)) have an amazing day!**


	10. Chapter 10-Conclusions

**HI GUYS! So new chapter and this is the first time this year (which is so sad) I've updated within a week after the last update! Also I posted a one shot! It's called 'Sloppy Kisses' ! I'm wanting to get in as many one shots and chapters in before summer is over for me-oh teardrop. But anyway! Here it is! Please review have an amazing day!**

Austin's P.O.V

I yawned as I got up out of bed, man I didn't sleep very well last night. My mind was spinning with a certain brunette all night. I just man I couldn't shake the bad feeling I got when I saw that Dave guy. I shook my head, why are you even thinking about Ally she just annoys you right, right?

I sighed as walked downstairs before I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. I then looked at my phone as it buzzed and it was a message from Ally.

( **Austin-Bold** , _Ally Italics_ )

 _I have so much inspiration! Get over here asap ! Also! Bring your swimsuit!_

 **Okay I'm on my wayyyy**

I smirked, so it did work. I finished up my bowl of cereal before I ran upstairs and changed out of my boxers and then got into a loose muscle tee and black shorts. Cause holy cow it's hot out today. I then combed my hair a bit, a bit I mean five minutes of me moving strands before it looked perfect. I then brushed my teeth and sprayed some cologne. I then heard my phone ringing as I walked out towards my car, Kira.

"Hey babe, yeah yeah I'm on my way to work on a song with Ally. Tonight? Sure thing, yeah um sure, bye" I said as I sighed. I haven't even realized how little time I've been spending with Kira, and more with Ally. That's normal right, just two songwriters hanging out more than me and my own girlfriend? Rghhh. I then turned on some music and drove off and tried to convince myself the amount of time that I've been seeing Ally is normal, plus Kira and I are going on a date tonight anyway.

I strolled into Sonic Boom and then walked into the practice room to see Dez and Trish arguing and Ally sitting playing the piano.

"Dez it's not that hard to mess up getting someone a cup of water!" Trish yelled as Dez rolled his eyes,

"yeah it's not fault I mixed up lemonade and water!" Dez said as Trish groaned.

"Yes it is! You know I hate lemonade!" Trish said as Dez scoffed "that sounds like a personal problem miss" Dez said as I laughed as Ally looked over towards me.

"Hey Austin come sit!" Ally said as she showed me her songbook,

"damn Dawson you've got a couple lyrics down" I said as I began to play part of the song as did Ally. Our hands then touched and both of our hands sprung apart very quickly.

"Um lemme read them" I said as Ally nodded.

"A certain type of wind has swept me up. A chill has found each bone, I am overcome. There is an icy breath that escapes my lips, and I am lost again" I read as I raised my eyebrows.

"Damn this is good! I'm so glad I inspired you, see if you go out of your comfort zone then you find new things" I said as Ally nodded.

"Yeah you've inspired me in more ways than one" Ally mumbled the end as I raised my eyebrow,

"what was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing! Um anyway I'm kinda stuck now." Ally said as I nodded,

"well let's see what kinda feeling are we trying to give with this song? We could say, In a room full of strangers?" I asked as Ally shook her head.

"Way too clique, hm what about in a room without any oxygen?" Ally asked as I shook my head.

"You were just talking about how you could finally breath again. Let's see, in a field full of hopes?" I asked as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Austin that sounds like a poster I would put up on my wall as thirteen year old" Ally said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well okay you can't seem to think of anything either. We also need to figure out the vibe we want to give out. It could work as a confidence song" I said as Ally nodded.

"Also a song about friendship or heartbreak" Ally said as one other theme came to both of our minds.

"Or" I said before we both said,

"a love song."

But no way, how would Ally get inspiration about a love song from yesterday and how the heck do I have inspiration.

"Yeah I mean we're both in relationships so it makes sense" Ally said as I nodded,

"yeah yeah I've got Kira and you've got douchebag" I said as Ally glared at me.

"Can you cool it with that? Or else at least tell me what's going on with you two?" Ally asked as I rolled my eyes

"sure thing Dawson, as soon as you tell me what the heck is going on in your mom's house" I said as Ally's eyes widened before Trish cut in.

"You know what you two have been going at this for an hour, I think it's time to eat! Let's go!" Trish said as I shrugged and got up as did Ally to go eat.

We were all sitting eating at Bruce's big bruggers,

"now see Austin this is a good meal" Ally said as I laughed rolling my eyes as Trish and Dez raised their eyebrows.

"What's the inside joke that we aren't getting?" Dez asked as I swallowed before saying.

"I took Ally yesterday to eat some exotic sea food" I said as Trish looked over at Ally.

"Really? It took me three years to have you try my mild chip dip" Trish said as Ally nodded.

"Yeah but I was forced to stay all of these girls were throwing themselves at Austin, no surprise" Ally said as I raised my eyebrow.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked as Ally quickly shook her head,

"nothing, absolutely nothing" Ally said as I nodded slowly while we finished up our meals.

We then walked out and I asked as I looked at Ally,

"why do I need my swimsuit again?" I asked as we got back to Sonic Boom and Ally looked at Trish.

"I don't even know Trish told me to bring mine and to tell you to bring yours" Ally said as Trish smiled.

"We're gonna go swimming! It's gonna be so much fun!" Trish said as Ally groaned as I smiled.

"Let's gooooo!" I said as Dez nodded while Trish dragged Ally behind us as Dez and I got into my car and Ally got into Trish's.

"Man this was such a good idea! I love the beach" I said as we pulled up and Dez nodded "right? It was Trish's idea since Ally had a rough night last night or something" Dez said as I raised my eyebrow, what?

"Wait really?" I asked as Dez nodded while grabbing the towels as I looked out and saw the girls were already on the beach.

"Yeah, wait oh crap! I wasn't suppose to say anything, promise you won't ask Ally anything?" Dez asked as I grumbled,

"fine" I said before we walked down to the beach. I then set out Dez and my towels,

"we're gonna go grab a couple chairs from the shack" Trish said as Dez and her walked off.

"Hey Austin can you help me with the umbrella?" Ally asked as I looked at the umbrella then her,

"uh yeah" I said as I quickly opened it then ran back over to my spot as Ally laughed.

"What's got you running around?" Ally asked as I scoffed.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said as my voice cracked while Ally raised her eyebrow,

"uh huh. Is it the umbrella or something?" Ally asked laughing as I stayed silent before she looked at me in shock.

"You're kidding me. The guy who'll eat the weirdest sea food and dive head first into the sky and ocean is afraid of umbrellas?" Ally asked as I rolled my eyes.

"We all have our things Dawson" I said as Ally giggled before she smirked. She then picked up the umbrella and brought it towards me,

"not cool Dawson!" I yelled as Ally laughed,

"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!" Ally said as I got up and began to run from her when I heard something click. I then turned around and heard Ally scream as the umbrella shut on her,

"oh my god help!" Ally yelled as she fell over, just go! Stop just staring at the umbrella and do something Moon! I swallowed my gut as I ran over and quickly opened the umbrella and as it opened I grabbed Ally and put the umbrella back up as Trish and Dez walked back over.

"What happened here?" Trish said as she saw Ally on the ground and me staring at the umbrella.

"I told you there evil!" I said as Ally smiled rolling her eyes.

"Let's go in the water Austin!" Dez said as I nodded taking off my shirt quickly before looking back at Trish and Ally, who I totally caught checking me out.

"You guys coming?" I asked as Trish nodded,

"we'll be in in a few. I gotta tan and read my magazine" Trish said as I nodded and then took off with Dez. I dove into the water as soon as it was deep enough, ah nothing like the feeling of the cool ocean on a hot day.

It was now the hottest it was going to be today, almost ninety five degrees. Trish had come in and Ally was still sitting in the shore, the reason why I have no idea.

"Ally come on in! Trish yelled as Ally shook her head,

"it looks cold!" Ally yelled back as I rolled my eyes.

"It's hot outside! The water will cool you down!" Dez yelled as Ally groaned.

"I don't like getting sand on me!" Ally yelled back, dear lord.

"Come on Dawson! You'll be in the water the entire time! You won't regret it!" I yelled as Ally groaned,

"fine!" Ally said as she took off her coverup and everything slowed down. Ally took off her top exposing her red bikini bottoms that hung loosely around her waist and then her top which was simple but holy hell.

"Austin close your mouth you'll catch flies" Trish said as I closed my mouth and glared at her. Ally then came running in as an idea popped in my head. I went underwater and swam up right next to her, I then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down before letting go. I rose up to hear a screaming Ally before she smirked and jumped onto me,

"take that!" Ally said before dunking us both into the water. I then quickly rose and took a deep breath before shaking my head getting it all over Trish.

"Hey watch it Moon!" Trish said as I laughed.

"Let's play marco polo!" Dez said as I nodded,

"nose goes!" I said as Trish, Dez and I put on ours fingers on our noses while Ally raised her eyebrows before groaning.

Fine! Marco?" Ally asked as she closed her eyes and we all swam away saying,

"polo!"

It was now six-forty five. Oh,

"shit! I have to go meet up with Kira!" I said as I grabbed my stuff and Ally's eyes huge,

"oh shoot! I forgot I'm seeing Elliot at seven too!" Ally said as she put on her cover up and I threw on my shirt as Trish and Dez came back from returning the chairs. Dez put away the umbrella, thank god.

"Alright um see you guys tomorrow?" I asked Ally and Trish as we ran back to the cars.

"Yeah! That works!" Ally said as I nodded before I got into the passenger's seat and Dez got into the car and drove off.

"Here man comb your hair out and spray some cologne" Dez said handing me the a brush as I brushed my hair back and sprayed some cologne.

I then thanked Dez before I ran into Melody dinner and saw Kira had sat down.

"Hey babe!" I said giving her a quick peck, where the f did the sparks go?

"Hey! Did you just get back from the beach?" Kira asked as I sat down and nodded.

"Yeah I was there with Trish, Dez, and Ally" I said as Kira rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did" Kira mumbled as the waitress came to take our order.

"What can I get you two?" He asked as I looked at Kira who nodded.

"Can we have two cheeseburgers and two sodas, one with sprite the other with root beer? And one vanilla shake?" I asked as he nodded before taking our menus.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked as Kira sighed,

"you would know if you had bothered to text me" Kira said as I sighed,

"I have been!" I said as Kira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah twice a day! Austin it looks so bad to all of my friends!" Kira said as I groaned,

"why do you care what your friends think? All you guys do is party together! And their opinions shouldn't make you feel bad ever" I said as Kira rolled her eyes.

"You don't get it! **We** have a reputation to keep! We were voted cutest couple three weeks ago on the twitter poll and this week we lost by 47%!" Kira exclaimed as I let out a long breath as the waiter brought us our milkshake with two straws. I began to take a sip before Kira stopped me,

"wait! I gotta get this on snapchat" Kira said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay now hold my hand and look at the camera and keep the straw in your mouth" Kira said as I rolled my eyes. I then held her hand and looked up as she took the picture before posting it.

"Now can we eat like a normal couple?" I asked as Kira nodded as she took a sip before her phone went off, again.

"Ooo Austin! We've been invited to Keegan's party! Let's go!" Kira said as I shrugged,

"I was thinking we could head back to my house and watch a movie" I said smirking as Kira shook her head and I frowned.

"Come on please babe! Pleasee" Kira pled as I sighed,

"fine. But I am not drinking" I said as Kira smiled kissing my hand.

"Thank you! This is gonna be so much fun!" Kira said as I rolled my eyes,

"babe how many of these parties do you even remember?" I ask as Kira shrugged.

"I don't remember any of them but what matters that we were there" Kira said as I sighed as our food arrived.

"Thanks man" I said as I began to eat my food while Kira kept eating, looking at me, then back at her phone.

Once we finished the meal I noticed it was only nine.

"Let's go walk around the mall a bit, since the party doesn't start until eleven anyway" I said as Kira nodded.

"Alright sounds good" Kira said as I took her hand before we began to walk around the mall.

"Oo can you win me a panda?" Kira asked as I nodded,

"sure thing babe" I said as I gave the guy two dollars who handed me three balls.

"Alright you've just gotta knock over the three stacks of milk bottles" he said as I nodded. I threw the first one and hit it, the same for the second, and the third. I smirked,

"can I have the panda please?" I asked as the guy nodded handing me the panda before I turn to Kira and groan inwardly, she was snapchatting this. I handed her the panda as she squealed before turning the camera to face her as she kissed me on the cheek. She then typed, 'best boyfriend ever!' And published it.

"Jesus christ Kira the world doesn't need to see our date" I said as Kira kissed me on the cheek again before saying,

"oh sweetie. It most certainly needs to" Kira said as I groaned, this is gonna be a long night.

It was now ten and we were sitting down, as Kira was typing away. I then saw Elliot and Ally walking around, oh great.

"Hey there's Ally and Elliot" Kira said as I nodded. I then saw Elliot grab Ally's oh so nice ass as she hit it away, and then he tried again and she yelled at him. Ha. He then began to yell at her too,

"um let's go see what's going on" I said as I noticed as crowd was developing around them as Kira nodded as we walked over.

"Elliot! You don't just get to grab my ass whenever you want to!" Ally yelled as Elliot rolled his eyes,

"I'm just appreciating you!" Elliot said as Ally groaned.

"Yeah and I made it very clear that _that_ isn't something that makes me feel good! It makes me feel like an object and I'm not a fucking object!" Ally yelled as I smirked, there we go. Ally began to walk away when Elliot grabbed her arm,

"don't you dare walk away from me!" Elliot yelled as Ally hissed,

"let go of my arm!" Ally yelled as Elliot held it harder causing Ally to yell, that's it.

I pushed through the crowd and then grabbed Elliot by the collar and punched him. Kira then grabbed Ally and moved her out of the way as I threw another punch to Elliot which knocked him to the ground. Then Elliot kicked my shin causing me to fall as well as he punched me in the face, okay that's it. I pinned him against the hard ground as I heard Ally screaming

"Austin! Elliot! Stop it!" Ally yelled as I punched Elliot once more,

"leave her the fuck alone" I hissed at Elliot before I got up and pushed back through the crowd.

"Austin!" Kira said running over to my side as I smiled as I looked at her ,

hey, is Dawson alright?" I asked as Kira nodded.

"Yeah she's okay she's checking on Elliot. I don't think you should come to the party all banged up, is it alright if I go?" Kira asked as I saw on the bench nodding.

"Yeah go ahead, text me when you get there" I said as Kira nodded before giving me a short kiss and walking away. I then looked up to see Ally marching over to me, great.

"Austin! What the heck? You almost broke his no-oh my god! You're bleeding too!" Ally said as she ran over to the bench and put her already somewhat bloody sweater up against my bleeding nose as I chuckled.

"Thanks Dawson" I said as Ally smiled, okay where the f are these sparks coming from?

"Austin, I'm going to ask you this. And if you lie to me I'm going to have to actually break your nose. I could've handled myself back there, so what's up with you and Elliot?" Ally asked as I sighed.

"We've known each other since the third grade, we've always been competing for things. And then once we got into high school, that became girls too. I was going out with this girl named Cassidy who I had seriously been crushing on since the third grade and she had finally agreed to go out with me. It was amazing, and then I found out on our year long anniversary in bed with Elliott. To say I was pissed is a huge understatement. I tried to move on but then Cassidy and him started to go out, until I found him in bed with another girl. I fought him and realized he was just taking advantage of girls. I didn't go after girls he liked since I knew he would just use them if I did, but then you showed up. And I-as much as a pain in a butt you are you don't deserve to feel pain" I said as Ally's face softened as she blushed and smiled.

"Well uh- I broke up with him, so you don't need to worry about me. But I should for you, you're bleeding still" Ally said as I nodded as we walked back to Sonic Boom.

"Here stay here, I'm gonna lock up but there's a first aid kit in the drawer under the cash register" Ally said as she walked upstairs and began to lock everything up as I placed a wrap and then a bandaid on my nose. I then helped Ally close up the rest of the store.

"Alright let's get outta here!" Ally said as I laughed as she locked the door before we walked back to my car and got in.

"So be honest, where am I taking you?" I asked as Ally smiled nodding,

"To Trish's" Ally said as I nodded and took off. We listened to the radio on the way back as we keep making awkward eye contact. I pulled up to Trish's house,

"Dawson why did I bring you here instead of you're mom's?" Ally asked as she sighed looking at me,

"that's a story for another time Austin" Ally said as I nodded and then there it was. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away, which was a first and neither could Ally. Damn, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. I then heard Trish open the door causing us both to jump,

"um see you tomorrow" I said as Ally laughed awkwardly.

"Alright! See you later, buddy" Ally said before punching my arm and getting out of my car. I waited until she got inside and groaned, what is going on? I quickly texted Dez to come over before I took off.

I pulled up to my house and walked inside then up to my room. I saw Dez sitting on my bed watching tv before looking at me and screamed,

"what happened to you're face?" Dez asked as I shrugged,

"got into a fight with Elliot" I said as Dez nodded.

"So is that why you wanted me to come over?" Dez asked as I shook my head and sat down.

"No, it's ugh. So I may have developed some feelings for um a certain-" I began before Dez cut me off.

"A small certain brunette girl with hazelnut highlights?" Dez asked smirked as I groaned nodding,

"yeah Ally" I said as I rubbed my head as Dez smiled.

"I'm glad you called my friend because" Dez said as he went over to his bag, oh no.

"The love doctor is in!" Dez said before I replied,

"no on calls you that" I said as Dez rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, but anyway the love doctor is in!" Dez said as I began to tell him well, everything.

 **There we go! Austin likes Allyyy:)) and Ally and Elliot are over! For good! Kira and Austin are just left now! Sorry I was just** **lowkey throwing shade to couples that snapchat and put their relationship** **over social media. Cause who's got time for that? Also sorry idk why the fount just shrunk...? Anyway! More feelings between our two duo are yet to come! Thanks for reading! Have an amazing day! Please review!**

 **HI GUYS! So new chapter and this is the first time this year (which is so sad) I've updated within a week after the last update! Also I posted a one shot! It's called 'Sloppy Kisses' ! I'm wanting to get in as many one shots and chapters in before summer is over for me-oh teardrop. But anyway! Here it is! Please review have an amazing day!**


	11. Chapter 11-No no nooo

**hi all! So sorry it's been so long, I actually didn't end up writing AT ALL (minus school work cause lol school life) during my senior year of high school! Like my last day was yesterday and I'm so sorry that it happened like that. I just man stuff happened or kept me busy, but any who! Ya girl's back and I'm gonna try and grind this story out before i head off to college! Let's see how that goes, but so sorry again your amazing, and i hope you enjoy this one:)**

Ally's P.O.V.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed, man what a night. I looked over at my phone and in surprise it was only 10 am, I guess I slept well for once? I looked over at Trish's bed to see she wasn't there, yet I heard music playing in the kitchen, a ha! I walked down her stairs and saw Trish dancing around in the kitchen as she poured herself some cereal.

"Wow usually I'm the one up doing this" I said as Trish smirked.

"I know! I'm shocked too but I went to bed so early last night I guess I finally got good sleep" Trish said as I nodded.

"Yeah I know when I walked in last night you were knocked out" I said as Trish rolled her eyes as she poured me some cereal, before we sat down at the table.

"Oh by the way how did your date last night go?" Trish asked as I groaned.

"Well it ended in a break up so pretty great" I said as Trish gasped.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" Trish said as I shook my head.

"No it's not like he broke up with me. I ended things, he was way too handsy. And then Austin and him got into a fight" I said as Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Oh Austin was there?" Trish asked as I blushed, stop it!

"Yeah, him and Kira were on a date and then Elliot and I started to argue then bam Austin showed up and punched him" I said as Trish smirked.

"Wow he's kinda like you're hero" Trish said as I scoffed.

"Psh, girl I don't need a hero. It was actually kinda annoying" I said as Trish rolled her eyes, "and it was kinda hot too wasn't it?" Trish asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe a little, but that doesn't matter. I'm barely even his friend" I said as Trish looked at me shocked.

"Oh please Ally, you and Austin barely make good friends. You've got me and Austin's got Dez. And you're seventeen years old, you both don't get close with people easily. Yet look at you two now" Trish said as I sighed.

"So? I don't have time for people who won't be they're in the long run and neither does he. That's just something that we have in common." I said as Trish smirked.

"That's not the only thing you have in common" Trish said as I gasped before whacking her. "Oh hush Trish! Anyway I need to get going, my dad needs me to open up the store so can we go?" I asked as Trish nodded. We soon cleared our dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. I then went into her room and grabbed some of my extra clothes, I slipped on a light pink skirt with a white tank top. I walked downstairs to meet up with Trish before we headed off to Sonic Boom.

Trish then dropped me off at the mall since she had to watch her younger cousins for the day.

I walked around the quite mall since it didn't open till noon. I love it when the mall is empty, nice and quiet and peaceful and;-my thoughts were interrupted as I looked up to see Elliot standing in front of the doors of Sonic Boom.

"Ally can we talk?" Elliot asked as I groaned.

"Sure but it may turn into yelling" I said as I unlocked the store as he followed me in.

"I'm really sorry about last night, you're not and object" Elliot said as I laughed as I went upstairs.

"Stay down here" I said before I went into the office to grab the till. I then brought it back down to see Elliot sitting on the table.

"Hey get off, if you're going to stand there then wipe it down" I said as Elliot nodded.

"Alright as I was saying, I'm sorry. I know that you're not an object. Things just got out of hand last night" Elliot said as I rolled my eyes.

"No Elliot, they didn't, you were just who you are and so was I." I said as Elliot raised and eyebrow.

"Excuse me? That's just how I am? What gives you the right to say that?" Elliot asked as I sighed as I turned on the open sign.

"Look, Austin told me why you two don't like each other. You just hop from girl to girl, that's who you are." I said as Elliot threw the towel at the ground.

"Fuck what Austin has to say about me, what he says to you shouldn't define what you think of me!" Elliot said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay fine, regardless on what he said. To me you are a guy who grabs my ass in public and then pinches my arm in order to prove he's right!" I said as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"That was once! Besides I've never done that before and I didn't even think you liked Austin" Elliot said as I rolled my eyes.

"I changed my mind. You know when I met the two of you I thought you were the nice guy and he was the asshole, but looks like things have turned around!" I said as Elliot marched up to me as I backed up.

"Make one more move and I called security on you" I gritted through my teeth as he let out a breath of air.

"Whatever Ally, I don't need to deal with this or even worse, you" Elliot said before storming out. I groaned as I ran upstairs as my eyes began to water. I didn't even know what I was feeling, anger? Conflict? I walked into the practice room and took a deep breath. It's better off now, he's gone. And words are never what define you, especially the words of a seventeen year old boy.

I walked back out to see Austin ringing people up, shoot I forgot the store was even open. I ran down the stairs and over to Austin.

"Hey sorry, I had to deal with someone but I can take over" I said as Austin nodded.

"It's cool, I'll be upstairs." Austin said looking down before rubbing my shoulder then running upstairs as I blushed before I rang up more people. This whole blushing thing is becoming a real problem.

It was now about two, which is the dead hour in the mall especially for a Monday. So I went upstairs for my break and left Dez who had come in in charge. I walked in to see Austin playing the piano.

"Man I can't believe the contest is this Friday, I've been working on the song a little more though. Um lemme know what you think?" Austin asked as I nodded sitting down before he pointed to my part to play and then his.

"Alright here we go" Austin said before he began to sing.

 _"A certain type of wind has swept me up_

 _But till it's found each bone_

 _I, I'm overcome_

 _There is an icy breath that escapes my lips_

 _And I am lost again_

 _A certain type of darkness is stalling me_

 _Under a quite mask of uncertainty_

 _I wait for light like water from the sky_

 _And I am lost again_

 _In the sea of lovers without ships_

 _And lovers without sign_

 _You're the only way out of this_

 _Sea of lovers losing time"_

My mouth hung open as I looked at Austin,

"oh my god Austin, that was so good! Where did this all come from?" I asked as Austin shrugged, still looking down.

"Well I looked through your notes then mine and tried to come up with this" Austin said as I smiled before titling my head to the side.

"I would like to tell you to your face that it was amazing" I said as Austin groaned before looking up and oh shit.

"Austin! You've got a black eye?" I asked as Austin shrugged,

"yeah it's not a cute look I know, Elliot sure knows to throw a punch" Austin said as I sighed. "Yeah well he's gone for good now so at least there's that" I said as Austin nodded.

"Hey Ally by the way, what Elliot said isn't true you know. You're worth any guys time" Austin said as my eyes widened and my cheeks went red.

"Oh um- uh the song! Let's work on that, heh" I said awkwardly as Austin nodded before I let out a long breath.

We then worked on the song until the end of the day,

"oh shoot, I need to close the store. And pay Dez" I said as I walked downstairs to see Dez who was asleep at the desk.

"Dez?" I asked as he jumped up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said as I laughed as I turned off the on sign.

"How many customers?" I asked as Dez shrugged,

"well no one came in from four till now so six. Since I fell asleep then" Dez said as I nodded. "Here you are then, one hundred" I said as Dez smiled.

"Ally you don't need to pay me" Dez said as I nodded

"I know, but Austin and I almost are done with the song. So I really do owe you" I said as Dez smiled before I settled the register. Then I walked upstairs and shut everything down upstairs. I saw then Dez and Austin waiting downstairs,

"wanna go get some food?" I asked as they both nodded and we walked out.

We all decided then on Panera cause come on, who doesn't love Panera?

"Mhm I'm so hungry oh my goodness" Austin said as I smirked,

"what's new?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush Dawson" Austin said as I smiled. Before then I looked at Dez who was smirking, "what is it Dez?" I asked as Dez shrugged,

"oh nothing" Dez said as Austin sighed.

"So what should we wear on Friday?" Austin asked as I shrugged.

"Well we could dress up a little, but not too much, and oo. We should be in black, look more formal" I said as Austin nodded.

"Sounds good" Austin said as I nodded.

"I've gotta run home for a bit guys, but I'll meet up with you later?" Dez said as we both nodded before he left.

"Alright well where do you wanna go?" I asked as Austin smirked.

"Noo" I said as he nodded, "come on **you** asked **me** " Austin said as I groaned,

"fine" I said before we walked to his car. We then drove down to the beach where there was some live music playing.

"I'm not going into the water" I said as Austin gasped

"whatt I never even said you needed to, gosh Dawson you're so suspicious of me" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure, it's not like you've pushed me in the water before or anything like that-oh wait" I said as Austin laughed.

"Well let's just walk then and enjoy the beach and each other's company" Austin said although he mumbled the last part.

"I'll try" I said as Austin scoffed as we walked down the beach as the sun set.

We had found a rock that overlooked the sea and had sat there.

"So Dawson, what do you wanna do next year? I know it's kinda far away but I figured I would ask" Austin asked me as I nodded thinking.

"Well I would love to make a change, either through teaching or through music. I can't tell which one I could do best though" I said as Austin laughed

"Dawson even though it's annoying at times, you were born though to do both." Austin said as I blushed.

"You really gotta stop doing that" I said as Austin turned his head,

"huh?" He said as I shook my head.

"Nothing, um anyway what do you wanna do?" I asked Austin as he sighed.

"I don't even know, I wanna produce music but that's so hard to become a hit you know? And my parent's have made that very clear to me, they want me to become a businessman. Even though I would rather stab myself in the eye with a pen than sit in an office all day." Austin said as I nodded.

"Well I think if you really put in the work and dedicate yourself, you'll get there. But anyway we've still got time to figure it all out" I said as Austin nodded.

"Yeah but it'll all fly by" Austin said as I nodded.

"True, but that's what makes you live in the moment too" I said as Austin nodded. I then looked at my phone, it was eleven and Trish had texted me.

"Hey do you wanna go to this party? Trish invited me although nothing screams Monday like a party" I said as Austin laughed.

"Dawson you must learn, in the summer every night's a Saturday" Austin said before we walked back to his car. We drove to the party house which was along the coast,

"dang this guy's folks must be loaded" Austin said as we pulled up to the house. He wasn't wrong there, it was a mansion with a huge yard. The air smelled of sex, drugs, and alcohol but what's new.

"Alright Dez said he was here too actually so let's find him" Austin said as we walked into the house. I then spotted the tall red head in the crowd,

"over there" I yelled as Austin nodded before we walked over to Dez. "Hey Dez!" I yelled as Dez smiled turning around and looking at us with a drunken grin.

"Ausitnn! Ally! My favorite love bi-" Austin then grabbed Dez.

"Hey Dawon, I'm gonna go get him another drink or some water or just well we'll be back" Austin said before dragging Dez away. Weird. I shrugged as I looked around for Trish before I then heard someone yelling in spanish, ah ha. I moved through the crowd as I saw Trish grinding up on someone,

"hey Trish!" I yelled as Trish smiled before hugging me.

"Hey Ally! Isn't this lit?" Trish asked as I laughed nodding,

"sure" I said as she smiled her eyes glazed over.

"Go get yourself a drink girl, you look stiff as a board!" Trish yelled as I nodded.

"okay I'll be back" I said as Trish nodded before she pulled the guy down to her lips. I walked over to the drink station and looked at my options. All looked like they were gonna give me a headache, I then groaned as I saw Elliot pouring himself a drink. I began to walk away before I heard him yell,

"hey Ally! Come here!" Elliot said as I sighed turning around before walking up to him.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked as Elliot grinned, he stunk of weed and vodka.

"Oh nothing little miss divaaaaa. Here have some of my drink, it'll loosen you up" Elliot said as I gagged.

"I would rather drink sewage water than drink that" I said as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"God it's always about you isn't it? That's why you broke up with me isn't it? So you would feel better about yourself" Elliot said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat Elliot" I said, it's not even worth arguing with him. So I began to walk away before he yelled,

"alright just walk away from me you slut! I bet you've already fucked Austin by now" Elliot yelled as I turned around, my eyes were filled with anger. No one calls me a slut. I marched up to him,

"you asshole" I yelled before slapping him hard across the face then grabbing his drink and throwing it in his face. I then stormed off into the backyard.

I sat down next to the pool and sighed. Man this whole thing with Elliot has drained me, and maybe it was because it was now 1 AM or having to argue with Elliot over and over again. Or because I had a little bit of spiked punch. Not enough though to make me in no shape to drive. I began to cry, what a summer so far.

"Hey Dawso-oh shit" Austin said as I looked up and my eyes widened before he sat down next to me as I turned around. I quickly looked up and wiped away any other tears, stupid Elliot.

"Hey Austin" I said as Austin looked at me, I smirked as I saw the hickies on his neck.

"Someone was busy?" I asked pointing to his neck as Austin blushed,

"eh a little. Why? Are you jealous?" Austin asked as I laughed shaking my head.

"Never in a million year" I said as Austin nodded. Austin then looked at me before saying,

"so do you wanna talk about it?" I shrugged.

"Elliot, he- I know what he says isn't true. But sometimes they get to a girl ya know?" I said as Austin nodded.

"I know, but just know that guy doesn't know what he's missing." Austin says as I groaned. "What?" Austin asked as I sighed.

"You need to stop that?" I said, "stop what? Whatever it is, my bad!" Austin asked as I groaned.

"You're doing it again!" I now yelled as Austin raised and eyebrow.

"Literally what did I say?" Austin asked before I felt someone run into me causing me to fall into the water dragging Austin down with me. I was holding his shoulders as I felt his arms wrap around my waist as we rose back up.

"Damn us and water "Austin said as I chuckled.

"I know, you alright?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"I'm just fine" Austin said looking into my eyes as my heart picked up speed.

"You still need to stop that" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Literally what am I doing Ally please tell me" Austin asked me as I groaned.

"Being nice to me! What happened to calling me names and mocking me? This whole nice thing is making me very uncomfortable" I said as Austin pulled me closer to him, his grasp on my waist tightened as people jumped in next to us.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention" Austin said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Then what exactly was it?" I asked, somewhat scared for the answer.

"My intention was to show you that I'm not the asshole you think I am" Austin said lower this time.

"That's never what I thought of you" I said softly as Austin's eyes, well eye since the other was a black eye.

" What was it then?" Austin asked, our faces now so close all I would need to do was lean in just a little, just a little then my lips would be touching his.

"I-" I said breathlessly getting lost in his eyes, I then felt his hands softly rub my waist. Just a little.

"I-I have to go" I said before I went underwater and swam towards the entrance of the pool. I then ran into the house and found Dez.

"Dez, I'm driving you home" I said as confusingly nodded as I dragged him out of the house and into his car. All within two minutes.

I began to drive us away, taking deep breathes in and out. I couldn't calm myself down,

"Ally are you alright? You're all flustered" Dez said as I nodded,

"um yeah. Yeah I'm just fine" I said as Dez laughed.

"You're lying" Dez said laughing as I groaned.

"Whatever, you're drunk you won't even remember this all in the morning" I said as Dez nodded,

"very true. So why don't you just tell me what's going on" Dez said as I sighed, he's right and we still have half an hour till we get to his house.

"I just ugh-Austin Moon" I groaned as Dez nodded.

"Goooo on" Dez said as he played with the radio as I slapped his hand away.

"Just he's being nice to me? Which is odd, and it's making me well feel feelings. And then we fell into the water and we were like close. Like super close Dez." I said as Dez smirked

. "So did you jump him?" Dez asked as I gasped,

"no! What kind of girl do you think I am? I mean honestly I could've he just look so-gosh! He's with Kira! I first of all can't be thinking that when literally a month ago I hated him. And now we'll just ugh- we need to stay professional for the showcase on Friday if we want to win the money. Then on top of that he's in a freaking relationship already! With a well um a girl! And there happy, I bet all of this is just because I've left my relationship" I said as I nodded confidently, there we go. Dez shook his head, oh great.

"My dear Ally, he's not happy in his relationship and hasn't been for a while now. He's the happiest around you" Dez said as I shook my head,

"sure because yelling at each other is how you define happy" I said as Dez rolled his eyes. \

"You'll see it sooner or later. Also I think you may like him" Dez said as I laughed.

"Ya think? That's a funny joke! I barely even like his smile, or the way he laughs, or how he's hands feel on m-oh noooo. No, no, nope!" I said panicking as I pulled over before I got out of the car and began to pace around. Dez then came out of the car and stumbled over to me before grabbing my body,

"get it together Dawson! It's totally normal to have feelings for someone" Dez said as I shook my head,

"not someone like Austin!" I said as Dez sighed.

"Look, I really am not starting to feel good so let's take me home, and then you can go home and breathe." Dez said as I nodded.

"You're right, sorry Dez. Let's take you home" I said as I then drove him home.

I pulled up to his house,

"oh! Oh Ally! One last thing" Dez said as he stumbled after me,

"Austin may feel the same way you never know" Dez said before I laughed and said "goodnight Dez." I then walked towards my mom's house since it was just a block away. I began to think and well I think I'm just gonna give him some space for now, let all these feelings just go away. They can do that, I'm only feeling this way because I've seen so much of Austin lately, that's it.

I smiled as I unlocked the door and went upstairs into my room. I changed into my pjs before checking my phone, a couple texts from Trish, a call from my dad and mom. Then one text from Austin, I sighed as I opened it.

 **Hey I'm sorry again, it's just you're well um. Nevermind. I-I I'll just give you some space, I guess.**

I sighed. That's what I want right? Space, time to breathe! There we go, perfect. Right? Why don't I feel relief then? Oh well, I'm sure if I just sleep it off I'll feel better. Although I'm kinda hungry now, I walked downstairs then gasped.

"Haven't seen much of you around here Allyson" Dave said as I nodded.

"I've um-I've been busy" I said as Dave nodded.

"Yeah of course, we all get busy right?" Dave asked as I nodded as I began to back up and tried to text whoever last texted me. I began to type, hel-

"who are you textin?" Dave asked as I shook my head.

"Oh um no one" I said as I sent the message right before he snatched my phone out of my hands.

"Now remember our little agreement?" Dave asked as I choked back tears, keeping a stern face.

"No response? Alright, well since you're mom is out of town till Thursday. It's just going to be you and me in the house. And you aren't going anywhere" Dave said as I screamed before running upstairs into my room slamming my door locking it, yet the muffled pounding and screaming of Dave filled the house.

Oh god, I need to escape I thought before I gasped as my door busted open.

 **dun dun dun! Woahhhh! So feelings are out there on both ends officially! Yet Austin's still with Kira and Ally's freaking out a little over her feelings for Austin, and now with Dave. Is someone gonna get Ally before Thursday? Austin my dude are you gonna dump Kira? How do you think showcase will be? And whoo did Ally send her text to? All will soon be reveled ;) but like I've already got it all mapped out, this week's kinda busy cause I graduate and other ish but I'm going to try and get the next chapters out asap! Alright sorry this is so long! Your amazing stay true to you and until next time;)**


	12. Chapter 12-Take the leap

**Hi all! Soo sorry this past week has been craziness! I graduated and had my tec week for my dance studio and shows that weekend! And it was my last time doing that, and I've done that for 3 years then 4 years of high school done. So lot's of lasts and crazy everything in the past week but it's all very bittersweet:) so just make sure to live in the moment y'all! Much love! also! yipee! as a grad present my family came together and got me a laptop! My own:)) I'm so excited now I can write as much/ when I can;)! So here's a new chapter hot of the press of this new laptop!**

Austin's P.O.V.

Well I've been going somewhat insane. Okay no not insane, but ansty. It's been two full days and I haven't talked or seen Ally. Which is fine whatever, it's cool, it's fine. Ugh.

"What's the matter babe?" Kira asked as I shook my head, shoot I kinda zoned out.

"Oh um nothing, sorry" I said as Kira rolled her eyes as she got up off her bed.

"What?" I asked as Kira scoffed as she looked at her phone, great.

"Look, I can't fix whatever I'm doing if you don't talk to me" I said as Kira rolledc her eyes.

"It's worse that you don't even know what you're doing" Kira said as I raised my eyebrows, god this is giving me a headache.

"I'm sorry okay? Whatever it is" I said as Kira groaned, ughhhhhh.

"You don't even care!" Kira said as I laughed before looking at her dead in the eyes.

"Excuse me? You're telling me I don't care when I was just seconds ago asking what was the matter? If it's over me zoning out I've just got a lot on my mind" I said as Kira nodded.

"Sure cause I'm not enough" Kira said as I stood up.

"Okay miss would rather go to parties with me than spend an actual fucking night together just enjoying each other's company! What happened to going to the beach and just talking until the sun goes down? Or just being with one another? Your phone sees more of you than I do" I said as Kira smirked.

"Oh fine wanna play it like that? Then Ally sees more of you than I have all summer" Kira said as I groaned, just as I was trying to get her **out** of my head.

"There's no need to bring Ally into this. She's not the problem" I said as Kira nodded.

"That's exactly my point, it's you and me. I feel like I barely see you" Kira said as I nodded.

"Well you do, just when you're drunk or through the eyes of your phone" I said as Kira gasped.

"Hey that's not even fair" Kira said as I nodded.

"You're right, it's not. Kira I'm not here to be some prop or someone who you can just drag out to drive you home" I said as Kira rolled her eyes.

"So now what? Is this your way of breaking up with me?" Kira said as I thought for a second.

"Yeah I'm sorry Kira, but you deserve better and so do I" I said as Kira sighed.

"You're right, I do. You can see yourself out" Kira said as I rolled my eyes before walking out of her house. I sighed as I got into my car, well now I'm free.

I drove down to the mall to find someone well either Trish or Dez to talk to. Since I couldn't really talk to Ally without jumping her or freaking her out, well even more.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Feelings never ever get someone to a good place, ever. I parked my car before walking over to Sonic Boom to find Dez working the register.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Dez asked as he helped the last customer out of the store.

"Oh nothing, I broke up with Kira" I said as Dez smiled,

"finally" Dez said as I laughed.

"Oh hush" I said as Dez shrugged.

"So are you ready for the showing tomorrow?" Dez asked as I froze, oh god. I totally forgot about that!

"Well um kinda? We haven't finished the song yet and I haven't seen Ally since Monday so" I said as Dez nodded.

"Well why don't you call her?" Dez asked as I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't think she really wants to hear from me right now" I said as Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that be?" Dez asked as I sighed.

"I don't really wanna talk about it now, I'm just gonna go upstairs and work on the song" I said as Dez nodded as I walked upstairs into the practice room. I sighed as I sat down on the piano bench, alone. I get it now. I used to flake on girls and now I get it why they hate me, cause it sucks. It really does.

I had worked on the song until it was about ten, or until the security guard made me close up. I sighed as I walked around the dark empty mall, I then heard my phone buzz, it was a text from Dez.

 _Come to my house, Trish is here and she won't leave until you come. And I'm scared of her._

I rolled my eyes laughing as I replied 'on my way'. She probably couldn't decide on what outfit to wear and couldn't get Ally to help out or something. I then got into my car and drove over to Dez's house, it's probably nothing.

"What?" I asked as I my mouth hung open as I sat in Dez's room while Trish was pacing around. Her hands were shaky and she couldn't stop talking in spanish. I got up and grabbed onto Trish's body and made her look at me.

"Trish, listen I would much rather be at home asleep. Dez would rather you not be in his house cause well he's afraid of you. So please tell us why you need us here?" I asked as Trish nodded.

"It's Ally" Trish said as I swear to god I felt my heart drop. I nodded slowly while looking at Dez who looked just as nervous.

"She hasn't answered me for two days in a row' Trish said as I nodded.

"Well maybe she's been busy at her dads" I said as Dez nodded.

"Wrong, her dad's still out on his convention. And her mom is out visiting her grandma" Trish said as my heart rate picked up just a little bit.

"Then where would she be?" I asked as Trish sighed.

"There's only one other person in her mom's house, Dave. Her mom's boyfriend. And Ally and him do not have a good history together. I know for a fact Ally thought he wouldn't be home, that why she went to her mom's to begin with. Yet maybe he is, my mom said she saw him yesterday at the grocery store" Trish said. I nodded,

"have either of you gotten anything from her?" Trish asked as Dez nodded, what?

"Yeah um on Monday night she texted me hel? But like I barely remember Monday night so I figured it was referencing something I didn't know" Dez said as I nodded.

"Well what time did she send it?" Trish asked as Dez looked at his phone,

"3 am?" Dez said as my eyes widened.

"Ally is never up that late unless she has to be" Trish said as she groaned.

"We need to go see her, now" Trish said as I nodded as we got up and grabbed our things. I began to walk out of the house and straight towards Ally's mom's house. What is going on in their? As I approached the house I noticed all the lights were dark? I mean I guess it would make sense it being almost eleven. I turned around to see Trish and Dez were half a block away.

"Wait up" Dez whisper shouted as I nodded, I waited as they came up to me.

"Well let's try the door" Trish said as I nodded, she walked up to the door and tried it, locked.

"Hm" Trish said before she walked over and lifted up a pot in the far corner of their porch.

"Damn it, their spare key isn't they're either" Trish said as I tapped my fingers against my leg. Something's definitely not right about this house. I then walked out of the porch and then around to where I believed as Ally's room, I noticed the window was cracked open just the slightest bit. I then noticed there was a tree a couple of feet away, if I really jumped I would make it.

"Hey um, I'm gonna try this" I said as Dez and Trish looked at me as I began to climb the tree. I got to part of the tree that was parallel to her window.

"Austin don't do it! You're not going to make it and you're going to get all of us in trouble!" Trish yelled as I shook my head. Sometimes you've gotta take the leap, right? I took a deep breath in before I backed up and then began ran as I saw someone open the window as I jumped.

"What th-AH!" Ally screamed as I collided with her landing in her room knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh shit" I said as I got up and then gasped I saw Ally in the moonlight of the night. The bags under her eyes had darkened and her skin looked fragile. She had a bruise on her face and along her arms, I then placed my hands along them as she backed up. I then looked at her door, the handle was broken off and everything her room was tossed around.

"Au-Austin. You can't be in here! If you get caught, oh god you need to leave now!" Ally hissed at me as I looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you here! What happened to you?" I asked as Ally sighed.

"Austin please" Ally said softly as she weakly tried to push me away.

"Dawson please, Trish she's down there and she's worried sick" I said as Ally smiled.

"Then why are you the one up here?" Ally asked as I sighed.

"Dawson please you please tell me what's going on?" I asked as Ally looked over her shoulder before she sighed.

"Okay but please you must be quite, he's-he's asleep right next door" Ally said as I nodded.

Ally's P.O.V.

You know those moment's where you feel like you may throw up but you also wanna just jump into someone's arms? No? That's what I thought, cause THIS IS SUCH A WEIRD FEELING! Austin actually being here, for me?

"My mom started knowing this man named Dave my sophomore year of high school. It was during a hard time, my mom's first book ever and it was a total flunk. NO one wanted to buy it and she ended up spending more money on promoting the book than selling it. I had to take up two jobs and she was working four. My dad was helping as much as he could be it was really take a toll on all of us. My mom felt horrible, and she was becoming depressed. When all the sudden Dave walked into her life, he's loaded, a publisher, charming, and was interested in her book. He had agreed to promote and publish her book if he could take her out to dinner. She had become so happy, she had a boyfriend and a publisher who was making her book known. I had met him about three months into their relationship, he seemed almost too charming to me.

Yet I thought nothing of it. Although the more time he spent with us, the more long moments of alone time I was stuck with him. He took and interest in me, in insults, in abuse, and sometimes in assault. It never got so far yet there are still moments I'll never ever forget. I threatened to tell my mom, my dad, the police. The first time he kissed me, yet he told me well more like threatened me. If I said a word, he would turn my mom's world around for the worse. He would take back all funds towards her, make a fool out of her and her book to the public. Ruin her, if I said a word. I couldn't ever do that to her, because if that happens then it would affect my dad too. I couldn't let the two people I loved the most get hurt because of me. So it's all just been a lot of dodging the past two years. Yet the timing just ended up being in his favor, but um what how why are you here? I thought you were giving me space" I said as Austin's mouth was open.

"Well it's hard to give you space when you're mother's boyfriend is a fucking psycho" Austin said as I nodded before then I gasped.

"Ally?" Dave called as he began to walk towards the door.

"Get out! Now!" I said as I pointed towards the bathroom in my room. Austin quickly ran in before Dave walked in.

"Ally dear what are you still doing up? Do you want to talk?" Dave asked as I shook my head. "No. I just heard a noise that's all" I said blankly as Dave rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so montone, you know that could get you in trouble" Dave said as he walked up to me. He placed on hand on my shoulder while quickly wrapping his arm around my waist. He began to tighten his grip,

"you've slimmed up" Dave said as I growled.

"That's because I've barely gotten any food you asshole" I said as Dave then threw me onto the ground.

"I dare you to say that again sweetie" Dave said as I got up wobbling around a little.

"See you can't even stand up straight. You're not strong enough" Dave said grinning as my blood boiled. Remember no word define you. I then bent my hand so the mt palm was facing him, now or never right? I then elbowed him in the face before punching him once, yet he grabbed onto my wrist.

"OW!" I screamed in pain as I felt him begin to twist my wrist.

"Now you can't even play your stupid little songs with that stupid little boy" Dave said as I screamed once more.

"Help me!" I screamed as Dave began to twist it even further as my hand turned pale. I then felt Dave's grasp leave my hand and he fell to the ground as Austin stood there in rage. Austin then grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards the window,

"Dez! Catch her!" Austin yelled as I raised and eyebrow. "What? NO! Austin! NO! You can't-" I began as Austin then picked me up and then opened the window. I screamed looking down to see a somewhat confident Dez and Trish standing at the bottom.

"I swear to god if you don't catch her" Austin mumbled before he dropped me and I screamed feeling the wind pass through my body.

"Ahhh-oph" I yelled before feeling Dez's arms wrap around my body.

"Wow, you actually caught me" I said as Dez smiled.

"I know right" Trish mumbled before looking at me.

"We've called the police, but we need to get you out of here" Trish said as I shook my head,

"Austin!" I screamed as Austin was looking down at us before Dave crept up on him before whacking him on the head.

"We need to get in there!" I said as I heard shouting from the inside of the house.

"There isn't any other way in, we've checked" Dez said as my eyes followed the noise of the punching and screaming. I then heard the sound of sirens come blaring into the driveway.

"Did you make the call?" A police officer asked as Dez nodded.

"Yes, my friend Ally is the one at risk, her uncle has been abusing her. And now my friend Austin is stuck in the house with him" Dez said as the officer nodded before they all went towards the door with axes. We then heard banging around the house before the sound a slice, then silence.

"We need to get in there!" The officer yelled as they worked their way into the house. I clutched onto Trish and Dez tears filling my eyes,

"please dear god be okay" I said over and over again.

"He will be" Trish said as I looked at Dez.

"Do you believe her?" I asked as Dez sighed.

"Let's just wait alright?" Dez asked as we waited in the silence as the officers entered the empty house.

It had felt like an eternity, yet it was really only two minutes.

"We found them!" An officer yelled as all of our necks went up looking into the house. As the officers came out they said,

"we need a parametric" oh god.

"It's going to be okay. It's probably for you, you haven't eaten much and you're all bruised up " Trish said as I nodded. I then saw the officers walk out then behind them was,

"Oh thank goodness" I said as I saw Austin walking out. He had bruises on his arms and his lip was open bleeding, he had a cut on his arm as well. Yet he was alive and okay. I let go of Trish and Dez and ran over to him.

"Oh my god" I said as I ran into Austin's arms.

"Ally" Austin said as he hugged me as we fell down to the ground.

"You didn't need to do any of that" I said as I looked at him while he smiled,

"you matter to me. Of course I did" Austin said as I smiled. The officer's then came up to us,

we need you both to answer some questions on the way to the hospital, you both need to be checked out. Along with both your parent's have been contacted" the Officer said.

"Alright thanks man, I'll see you there then Dawson" Austin said as I nodded. I then grabbed Trish before I went into the ambulance and we drove off to the hospital.

I was lying on a hospital bed with a machine hooked up to me feeding me fuel. I sighed as I looked around, what a night.

"Oh my god Ally" both my parents said as they ran into the room as I smiled.

"Mom, dad" I said as my dad hugged me before kissing my head.

"You're okay" my mom said as I nodded, "yes I am" I said as my dad sighed.

"All thanks to that Austin kid. How could you let this happen Penny?" My dad said as my eyes widened.

"I-I-I didn't even know this was happening Lester! I'm so sorry sweetie, why didn't you tell me or at least you're father?" My mom asked as I sighed, my eyes tearing up just the slightest. I then sighed as I explained to them both the situation I was put in as my mom wept.

"Mom, for the hundredth time this isn't your fault" I said as my mom groaned.

"But it is sweetie! I let him into our lives" my mom said as I sighed,

"no one saw it coming" I said as my dad nodded.

"She's right Penny, plus he's not gonna be in any shape to move anytime soon. Austin cut his arm pretty deep in self defense" my dad said as I nodded.

"Why don't you go see him sweetie? You're bag is all done and in your body. I'm sure he'll want to see you" my mom said as I nodded.

"Yeah I guess I will, I do owe him a thank you" I said as I got up.

"We're gonna go talk with your doctor alright? We'll be back soon though" my dad said as I nodded. I then buzzed my nurse and asked for her to remove the tube. Once she did and cleared me to be able to walk, I headed down to Austin's room.

As I got closer and closer to his room I got nervous. What do I even say? Oh um thanks by the way for saving my life and whatever? Thanks and by the way I don't think you're an asshole, I think you're an amazing guy. Thanks and can we make out now?

"Oh god' I groaned, get it together Dawson! I sighed as I then turned the hall towards his room. The doors to his were made of glass, I then walked towards them then stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Kira hugging him then kiss him on the cheek. Oh right, he's with Kira. My eyes then went wide as our eyes made contact. I quickly smiled before turning around and running back into my room. God damn it, and god damn feelings.

It was the next morning since I had to stay over night to make sure everything was alright but I was free to go home, my parents had signed my release forms and my dad was just getting everything into the car as I left my room. I was almost out of the hospital before my eyes widened as I looked through my bag.

"What is it honey?" My dad asked as I looked at him,

"my songbook! It was in my bag when I came here I must've left it in my room. I'll be right back" I said as my dad nodded.

"Alright I'll just wait here I guess" my dad said as I nodded. I then ran back into the hospital and up the stairs, cause who has time for elevators anyway. I ran up to my room before I groaned, I saw a nurse cleaning in there. All the bed sheets were taken off and she was mopping.

"Um miss so sorry but did you happen to see a songbook in here?" I asked as the nurse shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie, by the time I'm in here they clear everything out" she said as I nodded.

"Thank you" I said before I walked out, I groaned. Ugh first well all of last night and now I've lost my son-

"looking for this?" Austin said as I turned around and smiled. Austin was standing there smirking while holding my songbook.

"We have to perform tonight and I would hate for us to not have the lyrics" Austin said as I smiled as I walked up to him and grabbed my book. I looked at him before sighing, don't say it.

"So how's Kira?" I asked, you just had to ask didn't ya? Austin looked at me smirking,

"why are you jealous?" Austin said as I blushed before shaking my head.

"Of her? Of course not please I have more dignity" I said flipping my hair as we walked towards the elevator.

"Wow harsh. I'm not going out with her anymore actually we broke up a couple of days ago. She came back though cause the playing the pity card would've looked so good on her snapchat. Yet I told her it wouldn't work out, but I'll tell her you said hi next time I see her" Austin said as my eyes widened.

"No don't say that" I said as Austin laughed as we got to the elevator.

"I um- I never really thanked you. For well all of last night, I don't know where I'd be if you didn't show up" I said as Austin nodded.

"Let's just not think about that, the fact is you're okay and he's going to jail" Austin said before he pulled me into his chest. Wrapping me into a warm hug that made my heart soar. We stood there for a minute, my body was full and terrified, full of Austin yet so scared of how strongly I wanted to be with him.

Austin then removed and arm to click the elevator button as it opened, we removed our bodies slightly. Still his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, I looked up into his eyes. Those eyes, so deep yet so gentle. Suddenly it felt like someone else was in control cause if it was my brain we would've stopped, cause well fear. Yet maybe it was my heart or well I don't even know, but I looked up at him once more then at his lips before I went in.

I raised up onto my tippy toes and wrapping my hand around his head bringing it down and connecting it with my lips. As our lips connected it felt like the world had stopped and energy was running through us as if we were one circuit. I then heard the warning ding of the elevator, indicating it was going to close soon. Bringing me back to reality,

"oh shit" I said as I opened my eyes before looking at Austin. I pushed him inside the elevator then pressing the button to go down.

"Ally wait!" Austin yelled as the doors closed and I ran down the stairs, oh shit! I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could even though I could hear Austin catching up on me, yet I made it to my dad's car.

"Dad let's go" I said flustered as my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Ally it looks like Au-" my dad began as I shook my head,

"he's fine. I'll see him tonight anyway. Let's-let's just go" I said as I looked back at Austin once more who was looking at me just as confused as I was. What did that kiss mean? And why did it feel so good?

 **Ta-daa! A auslly kiss my darlings! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, got it all out there! And aha fun fact. I wrote all up until when Ally was leaving the** **hospital** **last week, but then I got too busy to complete it till now! But yes also new way of a kiss! Ally ran away this time AND YA GIRL WENT FOR IT TOO! But what's gonna happen? Well there's a show 'tonight' for them so let's see what happens there! I'm not as busy but still have the little things coming up but I'll try and get a new chapter out soon! My goal but lol when was the last time I was able to stick to a goal on here. But hopefully a update every week/2 weeks! Have an amazing day stay amazing don't let anyone take your shine! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13- Time to Perform

**Hey all! Happy 4th of July weekend! My birthday's on Sunday so woot woot! But here's another chapter! sorry this took a while I wrote it on Tuesday but had my college orientation for the past two days, so now it's coming up! Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm traveling a lot in July just a heads up so I will do my best to get out as much as I can before I leave! Enjoy!:)**

 **ALSO! Disclaimer! The song used is not mine, ALL CREDITS go towards Christina Perri, this is her song "Sea of Lovers".**

Ally's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked into Sonic Boom. Because well hospital bills don't pay themselves and Austin asked for us to meet there, great.

"Honey why don't you go upstairs and work on finishing your song? You don't need to ring or anything, I've got it" my dad said as I smiled.

"Thanks dad" I said as I walked up into the practice room. I then sat down on the piano bench and opened up my songbook. The song was complete, yet Austin knew it much better than I did. Since he took a picture of it on Monday and I haven't really seen my songbook since Monday. I began to play the notes and sing along my part.

I looked at the clock and I groaned, it was already five and the show began at seven. Austin and I were last yes but we needed to be there in time. Speaking of on time, Austin was suppose to meet up with me at four forty-five. I sighed as I looked at myself in the reflection, my cheeks were still red and my eyes had large bags under them.

"Damn, I feel like we're gonna lose this competition tonight because of how I look" I said before I heard a laugh from the door of the practice room.

"Well if we're going off looks then we're definitely losing, look at us" Austin said as I laughed.

"I guess we can kiss the money goodbye- I mean just say goodbye" I said as I blushed as Austin looked around quickly.

"Um-oh! You're late! I need to get going soon if I'm going to make it to this thing on time" I said as Austin sighed.

"Sorry Dawson! My parent's wouldn't get off me! Like I fall down stairs and suddenly I'm the baby again" Austin said as my eyes widened.

"You fell down stairs?" I asked as I walked over to him,

"yeah I'm fine though. Thanks for the concern though" Austin said winking at me as I blushed before we sat down on the piano bench.

"Um alright let's run this a couple times, warm up our voices and such" I said as Austin nodded before we began to sing. It was nice, we sang as if nothing happened this morning, as if we didn't kiss and it was amazing. Nah, just a thing of the past! Right?

"Dawson?" Austin asked as I snapped out of my daze,

"sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep these past days" I said as Austin nodded his face softening.

"Yeah, I'm still really sorry about that" Austin said as I smiled. "Why? It's not like you knew what was going on" I said as Austin shrugged,

"I knew something wasn't right. I should've followed my gut instead of just letting it go" Austin said as I nodded.

"Still, we weren't close then, and now even-I um well we are" I said flustered as I looked up at Austin who was looking at me.

"So we are?" Austin asked as my thoughts began to fade and my focus began to tighten on him. I stuttered as we stared at one another, both slowly inching closer and closer-

"Ally!" Trish yelled before opening the door. Cause me to shoot up and run over to the door,

"hey Trish!" I said as I fixed my hair and placed my hand on my hip.

"What's with the awkward posing? What did you do to her?" Trish said before questioning Austin who raised his hands in the air.

"I didn't do anything!" Austin said as Trish nodded.

"Alright well come on Ally! It's already six and I need to basically bring the dead back to life" Trish said as I gasped and Austin chuckled.

"Thanks Trish" I said as Trish rolled her eyes at me,

"come on you know I love you but we gotta go. See you tonight Austin!" Trish said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store as I waved bye to Austin.

"OW!" I yelled as Trish was combing my hair, as I applied my foundation. Because well that's the only thing I really can do well.

"So how was seeing Austin?" Trish asked as I blushed, "oh my god what happened?" "Oh well not much really" I said as Trish smirked,

"sure, you're not lying at all. Spill!" Trish said as she braided my hair into a crown.

"Well um so at the hospital today I was about to leave and then I realized I forgot my songbook. So I ran back to find it and well one thing lead to another and Austin ended up having it! So then he gave it to me, we said some nice things we hugged. And then oh god I was an idiot! Like an actual idiot! I kissed him Trish!" I said as Trish screamed and ended up spraying hairspray everywhere.

"Ah! Oh my god finally Ally!" Trish said as I kept coughing.

"Trish makeup" I said as I coughed before Trish nodded.

"Alright but keep on telling me what happened? How did it feel? Do you regret it?" Trish asked as I closed my eyes as she put primer on.

"Well we kissed, but then before anything else could happen I ran away" I said as Trish groaned as she put eyeshadow on my lid.

"Girl you can't keep running, why did you even run?" Trish asked as I sighed.

"I don't even know, I was afraid? Like it felt so good and so right, but with Austin? That doesn't even sound like real sentence yet the way I felt didn't even feel real. I don't regret it but I'm pretty sure I blew all of my chances. Who goes after the girl who runs away anyway?" I asked as Trish laughed as she did my eyeliner.

"You would be surprised Ally the right guy would go after you" Trish said as I scoffed while Trish then began my eyebrows.

"Yeah? But in what universe would Austin and I make sense? We didn't start off on the right foot, heck a month ago I wanted to walk out of our first music session together. So did he, we couldn't stand one another! And now, well I don't know how that changed" I said as Trish laughed.

"Sweetie you guys began to get to know one another, that's what happened. You two just have that chemistry that not everyone gets. You've gotta grasp onto that!" Trish said as I sighed.

"Don't move you're face! I'm almost done" Trish said as I nodded.

"It's just, well I blew it. That's all. So we're just gonna sing this song and then I'll deal with the awkwardness of it all afterwards." I said as Trish nodded.

"Perfect! I'm all done. I went for a sexy smokey eye, yet not too smokey. Then a light contour and always highlight, then to top it off a classic red lip. " Trish said as I smiled. I smiled at my reflection, a dark brown and grey with long winged linger complimented my eye shape. Then always red lipstick cause well it's my favorite color and I know I rock red.

"Alright oh god! It's six fifty! I need to get dressed!" I said as I ran upstairs. I slipped on my long black body dress, it hugged my curves and had a slit up the left leg. I then slipped on some heels since this was a semi formal event. I then smiled as I looked at my reflection, confident.

"Come on Ally!" Trish yelled as I ran back downstairs,

"let's go!" I said smiling as we ran to my car and drove off.

"Oh my god it starts in one minute!" I said as we ran to the entrance of the building,

"Ally chill you two are literally the last act. "I know I just hate being la-" I said before colliding with a body.

"Oph!" I said as I looked up to see Austin looking down at me.

"Hey Dawson, wow um you look-wow" Austin said as he looked me up and down as I blushed before I examined him. He was wearing white shorts, with a nice fitting black polo with a black leather jacket.

"Yay! You remembered" I said as Austin laughed as we walked in,

"you wouldn't let me forget" Austin said before me, him, Trish, and Dez took our seats. As the show went on I got more and more nervous because well damn some of these kids are talented.

"Austin and Ally you're on deck" a manger said as he came up to us in our seats.

"Okay" Austin said as we followed him backstage. There was a nice sitting area, some water a couch and then you could see through a window on a door the stage.

"Break a leg" the manager said as we both smiled "thank you" I said as he walked away.

"Are you nervous?" I asked as Austin shook his head,

"no why are you?" Austin asked as he looked at me,

"yes! Some of these kids are really good! And what if I mess up! You know it's worse cause it's not just me riding on this, if I mess up that's fine cause it's just me. Yet now you're apart of this too! If I mess up it's on you too and I don't wanna ruin it all" I said as Austin sighed before he walked up to me rubbing my arms.

"Dawson, I first off need you to breath. Ever heard of a chill pill? If we win that's gonna be amazing but if we don't that's okay too. Money's just money, it's the memories that count" Austin said as I laughed.

"When did you become a Hallmark card?" I asked as Austin laughed.

"Hey at least it got you to smile. But just give it your all, it's just you and me up there. Not a single person out there." Austin said as I looked out and saw someone signal us to come on.

"Okay, here goes nothing" I said as we walked on.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! Performing an original song called 'Sea of Lovers'." The m.c said before our musical recording began to play. Austin took a look at me smiling from his mic which was across the stage from mine as I smiled back.

 **Ally-Bold,** _Austin- Italics,_ _ **Both- Italics and bold,**_ author- normal.

 _A certain type of wind has swept me up_

 _But till it's found each bone_

 _I, I'm overcome_

 _There is an icy breath that escapes my lips_

 _And I am lost again_

 **A certain type of darkness is stalling me**

 **Under a quite mask of uncertainty**

 **I wait for light like water from the sky**

 **And I am lost again**

 _In the sea of lovers without ships_

 _And lovers without sign_

 _You're the only way out of this_

 _Sea of lovers losing time_

 _And lovers losing hope_

 _Will you let me follow you_

 _Wherever you go_

 _Bring me home_

 **A certain type of silence's filled my voice**

 **A scream beneath the water make no noise**

 **All my prayers go quiet and never heard**

 **And I am lost again**

 **In the sea of lovers without ships**

 **And lovers without sign**

I looked at Austin who had taken his mic off the stand and began to walk towards me.

 _You're the only way out of this_

 _Sea of lovers losing time_

 _And lovers losing hope_

 _Will you let me follow you_

 _Wherever you go_

 _Bring me home_

 **A certain type of wind has swept me up**

 **But till it's found each bone**

 **I, I'm overcome**

 **There is an icy breath that escapes my lips**

 **And I am lost again**

I took a deep breath in before I then took my mic off and met him up in the middle, smiling up at him before we both began to sing. Staring into one another's eyes, nothing more nothing less.

 _ **In the sea of lovers without ships**_

 _ **And lovers without sign**_

 _ **You're the only way out of this**_

 _ **Sea of lovers losing time**_

 _ **And lovers losing hope**_

 _ **You're the only way out of this**_

 _ **Sea of lovers without ships**_

 _ **And lovers without sign**_

 _ **You're the only way out of this**_

 _Sea of lovers losing time_

 _And lovers losing hope_

 **Will you let me follow you**

 **Wherever you go**

 _ **Bring me home**_

At this point we were so close, as the room went silent, oh no. I closed my eyes awaiting the silence, before I heard a roar of applause.

"Open your eyes Dawson you want to see this" Austin said as I opened my eyes and looked to see everyone standing and applauding. I smiled before a hug on stage,

"thank you" I said into his ear as he smiled.

"Always anything for you" Austin said before the judges came out.

"Alright now please give us about five minutes to decide the winner of this, hold tight!" They said as Austin and I walked back into the audience.

"Oh my god you two were amazing!" Trish said as I smiled "really?" I asked as Dez nodded. "Yes! Not a peep out of anyone else, all eyes were on you two" Dez said. "Same goes for the two of you" Trish mumbled as I elbowed her rib.

"Well let's hope it worked" Austin said as the judges then came back out.

"Alright folks now we'll be announcing the top three spots, starting with third" the judges said as I grabbed Austin's hand being the nervous wreck I am.

"Alright the performance in third going home with five hundred dollars is,

" the judges said as they opened the envelope.

"The Hefty Hugh siblings and their spoken word! Truly moved us all" the judges said as the duo collected their money before sitting down.

"Now for second, the performance going home with one thousand dollars is,

"the judges said as my heart was hammering against my chest.

"Regina Diaz! And her amazing opera singing" The judges said as she went up to collect her money before sitting down. Alright so we either win or go home with nothing, no biggie. Just kidding! I sighed as I closed my eyes, whatever the results are it's just gotta happen.

"And the performance going home with the big whomping one thousand and five hundred dollar check is," the judges said. There was a moment of silence, and oh my god it was going to be the death of me.

"Austin and Ally!" The judges said as I jumped up hugging Austin who picked me up.

"Oh my god we won!" I said as we walked up to the stage,

"thank you so much" I said to the judges who smiled and shook both of our hands. We then collected our money and then sat back down.

"I can't believe we did it!" Austin said as I grinned,

"me neither" I said before the judges spoke again.

"Thank you all so much for coming again, have a good night!" The judges said as we all stood up.

"Let's go back to my place! I've got a little something" Austin said smirking as we all titled our heads to the side.

"I swear to god we better not be playing video games" Trish said as I laughed before we headed back to his house.

"Champagne? Isn't that a little risky?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes,

"as long as you don't drink a lot. Plus my parent's aren't here they had to leave for the night for my grandparents. And it's a nice little thing to celebrate with" Austin said as Trish placed some glasses down,

"come on Ally. You won't die from one drink I promise" Trish said as I sighed.

"Okay one!" I said as Austin smiled before popping the bottle open,

"we won!" Austin said as I smiled before he poured me a glass.

ONE glass later, because I'm not down for any hangovers.

"I still can't believe you guys did it! You two like hated each other to begin with this whole thing" Dez said as I laughed and Austin nodded.

"You're right, I thought you were so bossy" Austin said as I scoffed,

"and you were too stubborn!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Let's not start that again, okay? It's good you're friends now" Trish said as we all laughed nodding,

"and cheers to that" Austin said before we clanked our glasses together.

It was now about midnight, I still only had one glass as did Austin. Not the same for Trish and Dez,

"why don't I take you all home now?" Austin asked as I nodded laughing at Trish and Dez.

"But the party's just begun!" Trish said as I laughed,

"girl it's not a party if it's only four people" I said as I helped her to Austin's car. Austin and I got Trish and Dez both into his car,

"I can drive your car over to your place tomorrow, if you wanna ride with me?" Austin asked as I smiled nodding,

"sure" I said as I got into the passenger's seat. We then drove off as we began to drop Trish and Dez off,

"Thanks guys!" Trish said as I walked her to her door and helped her in.

"Oh Ally! Get with that" Trish said winking at me as I rolled my eyes,

"bye Trish see you in the morning" I said before walking back to Austin's car.

"She's a wild one" I said as Austin laughed,

"I know! I'm kinda afraid of her" Austin said as Dez shuttered.

"Me too" Dez said as we both laughed,

"yeah she kinda has that effect on people" I said as we then drove up to Dez's house.

"Alright buddy I'll help you out" Austin said as he helped Dez out of the car. I watched them walk up to his house, before Dez yelled something to before Austin shoved him into his house. Austin smiled at me weakly before running back to the car.

"What was that?" I asked as Austin laughed "oh nothing. Dez thinks he's some love doctor just because back in forth grade he got me to ask out one girl" Austin said as I laughed.

Wow you've been a stud since fourth grade?" I asked as Austin smirked,

"you think I'm a stud?" Austin asked as I whacked him arm. "Nope, you are cocky though" I said as Austin shrugged "I mean that's not false" Austin said as I smirked before we drove off to my house.

Once we pulled up I sighed, part of me didn't want to leave yet?

"Um thanks again. I know I said it this morning but this is for the song. I wouldn't of won without you" I said as Austin smiled.

"Thank you Dawson, I got to know you and win one thousand and five hundred dollars. What else could a guy want?" Austin asked as I laughed,

"oh trust me a lot of things" I said as Austin looked at me.

"Funny cause I can't seem to think of a single one" Austin said as I blushed before looking at him then down.

"I um- I should get going" I began to open the door before Austin grabbed my arm pulling me back in.

"One more thing you should know about me Ally" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow,

"yes?" I asked. "I don't really know how this is gonna affect us, but you should know that I don't just let people run away after kissing me. Especially not a girl as amazing as you" Austin said before he pulled my body in for a kiss.

I practically moaned into his mouth, the feeling of his on mine again sent a rush through my body as I slid into his lap. Our mouths danced together as one as the kiss began to heat up. My hands ran up and down his back and then his front.

"I'm glad you did that" I gasped as Austin smirked as he kissed my neck,

"did what exactly" Austin asked as I moaned my hands going under his shirt.

"Oh hush, you know" I said before pulling his face back up to mine colliding our lips together once more. I kissed him with passion as my fingers began to unbutton his shirt. I then pulled away and then kissed down his neck and chest,

"oh god Ally" Austin moaned as I smirked before he brought my face back up to kiss me once more. I then began to lean back before I hit his horn causing us both to jump apart. My dress was hiked up and I was all kinds of flustered.

"Well that was nice" Austin said smirking at me as I laughed rolling my eyes.

"No kidding, but I should probably head back now" I said as Austin sighed nodding.

"I'll bring your car over tomorrow" Austin said as I nodded as I got out as he pulled the window down.

"Thank you" I said before I walked away swaying my hips.

"Stop it! I'm literally about to get out of this car" Austin groaned as I laughed looking back at him. "Well now that I know you're looking why shouldn't I?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes,

"you know I always was" Austin said as I laughed unlocking my house.

"I know" I said smirking before I walked in my house looking back at him smiling.

"Bye Austin" I said as Austin smiled,

"see you tomorrow Ally" Austin said before he drove off and I shut the door and took a deep breath in. That was amazing, but what does it mean for us?

Oh well, that's a worry for tomorrow for now I'm just going to smile and sleep with the thought of Austin Moon and his lips.

 **Another kiss! Woot woot! And they both know the feelings are there! I just idk I know this may sound weird but I didn't want the whole confession of feelings yet, I typed it all out but it just didn't feel right, yet! Trust me though it's right around the** **corner** **;) anyway please don't be upset if that's what you were wanting this chapter I promise it's coming! Alright thank you for being amazing and taking time to read this chapter! Until next time! Have an amazing day and please review!:)**


End file.
